Working Nine to Five
by odmonkey
Summary: Lawyer AU. Haruno Sakura is the best assistant Uchiha Itachi has ever held onto. Sakura just has to juggle her work, her studies, her own friends, Itachi's unconventional ones, and his sullen little brother to succeed.
1. 1

**I wrote this AU a few years ago, and I've cleaned it up a lot since then. AUs are the best.**

 **XXXXXX**

The Uchiha and Son Legal Firm was the most respected law firm in the city, if not the whole prefecture. It had been tackling cases in nearly all branches of the law for nearly a hundred years under the steady hand of the Uchiha family. The current senior partner, Uchiha Madara, had been working there since he graduated twenty years previously. His field was International Law, and he brokered deals and negotiated contracts across the globe.

The newest junior partner, and Madara's most favoured protege, was his nephew Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was already gaining a reputation as one of the fiercest criminal prosecution lawyers in the city despite only recently completing his traineeship. Word of mouth was beginning to spread, and Itachi was becoming one of the most sought after legal professionals in an already prestigious firm. With so much work he needed a secretary, and his most recently hired aide was his little brother's close friend; Haruno Sakura.

Itachi was brilliant, but not the easiest man to cope with personally. He had always been a quiet, withdrawn boy, and as he aged it had morphed into something approaching severity. A chronic perfectionist he expected the best not only from himself, but from those he worked with. His last secretary had quit nearly a year previously, and his resignation letter had been filled with terms like 'unreasonable demands' and 'unbearable stress'.

Madara had despaired of finding him someone who could cope with anywhere near the level of skill and discretion necessary. It was an off-hand comment by Madara's sister-in-law that provided the answer. Uchiha Mikoto was a nurse at the University Hospital and was best friends with its Director, a terrifying woman affectionately referred to by the medical staff as Tsunade-hime. Tsunade had adopted the daughter of another nurse and another of Mikoto's friends, Haruno Mebuki, after the car accident that killed her and her husband.

Haruno Sakura was doted on by Mikoto, and rarely a day went past where the girl wasn't mentioned in conversation. Madara had been enduring an evening listening to his brother bray about the police force's most recent achievements, when Mikoto had mentioned Sakura had passed the first year of her law degree with the highest marks since Itachi had attended that university. Madara immediately tuned out Fugaku in favour of grilling Mikoto about the girl.

He'd never paid much attention to the flash of pink that he'd frequently seen around the Uchiha complex over the years, but he had always prided himself on being able to identify opportunities. It turned out Sakura's main interest in the law was to work with her adopted mother in settling medical lawsuits, and had proven herself to be a natural at the work required. She had also put up with Itachi and his arguably ruder brother Sasuke for years; so much so that Mikoto was convinced she would marry one of them. Madara couldn't say he cared who's wife she became so long as she became Itachi's assistant.

He'd set up a meeting with her and Itachi for the next working day. Delayed by an inopportune phone call he'd arrived late only to discover the two of them arguing over the case she was currently studying for the extra-credit summer classes. Itachi had reduced at least one woman to tears over the years, but Sakura wasn't having any of his attitude. She'd definitely picked that up from her adoptive mother. Itachi had suspected his uncle's intentions, and had been using the impromptu time alone with Sakura to vet her himself. The years had been kind to her, and there was no trace of the bratty little girl he remembered Sasuke prying off when they were children. He was impressed. Madara was impressed enough that he offered her the job immediately. That had been nearly a year previously, and she'd proven herself to be the best employee they'd ever held onto.

Sakura had worked every summer since she was sixteen in the records department of the hospital, but even that hadn't prepared her for the state in which Itachi's files had been left. With so many different assistants over the time he'd been working, and apparently all with different ideas on how to store files, they were a mess. She'd spent her first month sorting them all out, and even now hardly allowed Itachi near her perfect systems. The same spirit extended to all her work, and Itachi was no longer sure how he had ever coped without her. She only worked part-time around her studies, but the impact she had on the running of his affairs was disproportionate. Even his clients had nothing but praise for the way she dealt with them while they waited in the her office before they went into his. Madara, naturally, became unbearably smug about the whole affair.

It was nothing but a win-win situation for Sakura. She got paid an excellent wage, far above what other interns were getting, and she got the much-needed experience for her own fledgling career in the law. Itachi was as supportive of her studies as he was able to be. She wasn't allowed to handle anything confidential or highly sensitive, but he often left his office door ajar so she could listen to his consultations. He also gave her the responsibility of drafting his documents. It was a real sign of the respect he had for her. Even though they took up a ridiculous amount of his time Itachi had always dealt with his paperwork personally. He'd never trusted any of his previous aides with it, but it was only a few months before he delegated the responsibility to Sakura. Her university coursework had already been of a high standard, but after actually writing legal documents most days she was fast becoming the darling of the Law Department.

"Sakura-san?" Itachi called from his office, "Can you get me the Asuza file?"

Itachi always called her Sakura-san at work, even though she'd been little Sakura-chan to him since his brother had first toddled back from nursery trailing tiny, smitten girls behind him.

"Of course, Itachi-san, but remember you're meeting your father at one for lunch. He said he'd come up here and get you if you're late this time," Sakura reminded him as she flicked through the files in the cabinet. Nearly everything was electronic these days, except for lawyer's files.

Itachi barely looked up from his work as she passed him the file, "I've told Taniko-san not to let him in, even father won't cross her," he said wryly.

Sakura snickered; Taniko was a terrifying Uchiha matriarch who hadn't taken any nonsense from anyone in forty years and wasn't about to start now. She'd worked as the main receptionist for the firm since the days of Itachi's grandfather, and how much control she had over everyone was their worst kept secret.

"No, he won't, but Mikoto will. You know how she gets when she think's you're not eating enough," Sakura teased.

Itachi grimaced; "I suppose you're right, I can live without her fussing. Who am I meeting this afternoon?"

She recognised his typical gambit of ending any conversations about Mikoto's near-obsessive worry about her boys, and listed his appointments off. "Kakashi-san will be here at half two to talk about his estate again, and then you have Inuzuka-san at four regarding the damage to the practice."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the mention of his ridiculous old teacher, "Is that everything?"

"Kisame did leave a message saying that he was taking you out on the town tonight, but apart from that, that's everything."

Kisame was one of Itachi's closest friends, one of the few he had, and could not have been more different personality-wise. The giant businessman was well over six feet of solid muscle and good humour. Kisame had always seemed to like Sakura, and had always been kind to her even when she'd been an awkward teenager hiding behind her hair whenever they ran into each other at the Uchiha compound. Since Itachi had started working for the firm Kisame had taken it upon himself to make sure that the man had something approaching a functional social life. Itachi groused that he was just a mother-hen, and didn't have enough to occupy his time.

"Do I have any excuses left?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura snorted, "None that Kisame will fall for."

"None?"

"Well, I suppose it can be your parents' anniversary? No one remembers when other people's parents' weddings were," she said confidently.

Itachi scoffed, and Sakura shook her head in amusement. Of course he knew everyone's important dates, and the important dates of anyone related to those people, but he was a intellectual prodigy. There weren't many people like him in the world.

"You know if you say that he'll call your bluff so hard," she reminded him as he finally started getting his jacket on to go meet Fugaku.

Itachi muttered, "I know," under his breath and waved absentmindedly as he left Sakura in the office for her lunch.

She pottered around tidying up a few papers before settling back at her desk and popping open her bento. Around the corner from her flat, and on the way to work, was a little cafe that sold pre-made lunches for a fraction of what they usually cost. Tsunade had never been able to cook, and Sakura had never learned. Their regular diet was their shared secret shame, and they'd both sworn to always appear like they ate properly in public. Sakura made sure any lunch she brought to work was transferred from the store's packaging into her own before she approached the office. Itachi probably knew she didn't eat much beyond take-out at home, but then he knew everything. Just so long as he didn't tell Mikoto.

Her phone chimed to tell her she'd gotten an email just as she broke her chopsticks to start. Her friends had finally forced her to leave the previous century behind and get herself a smart phone. She still wasn't sure how half the things worked and she missed her old brick of a phone, but she would begrudgingly admit it was useful to have all her social contacts all in one place. Somewhere along the line she'd given her email to some site she shouldn't have, and the vast majority of her emails were spam. Occasionally, though, she got an email from her idiot best friend.

Naruto had never really settled on what he wanted to do when he left high-school, but he'd always known he'd wanted to travel. Jiraiya, Tsunade's oldest friend and the infamous smut author, had taken the boy under his wing when Sakura had introduced them. The old goat talked of nothing but his glory days hitch-hiking and camping across the world in his youth. Naruto was willing to call Jiraiya on a lot of his bullshit, but the idea of seeing other countries had stuck. After they'd left school he'd thrown himself into working two or three jobs at a time to build up funds for a year.

Then he'd set off on his great round-the-world trip working and volunteering to experience it all. He'd travelled west through Asia for months, and he was now currently somewhere in Europe. It was all he'd talked about for the last two years of high-school, so no one was surprised when he jetted off. The only thing that was surprising was that Sasuke went with him, and that Sakura didn't.

Sakura had always planned to go straight to university. She'd always kind of thought gap-years were a waste of time, and left you with a gap on your CV. That meant she'd never really involved herself that much with Naruto's chatter beyond encouraging him and trying to suggest the least dangerous places for him to go. Sasuke had always brushed him off, like he'd always done when Naruto was passionate about anything. Naruto had many strengths though, and his greatest was his infectious enthusiasm. While Sakura had been stressing over university and funding applications as well as doing a hundred and one things to boost her employability, Sasuke and Naruto had fallen into serious planning.

Everyone had expected her to be heartbroken when they announced their plans. She wouldn't lie; it had stung, but really it was more that she was planning her own future rather than them leaving her out of theirs. Naruto had been devastated when it had finally filtered through to him how it must have looked to her, and he'd become almost unbearably clingy. By the time they'd gone Sakura was quite glad to see the back of him for a while. Sasuke hadn't acted any differently, but then he had never been phased by other peoples' feelings.

Naruto wrote just as he spoke: a completely unedited stream of consciousness. The two of them were in Austria, and the files he'd attached contained nothing but pictures of cakes. He generally dropped her a few lines every other day, while Sasuke wrote maybe once a fortnight. Naruto's were relentlessly upbeat; he loved everything they saw and did, and he loved everyone they met and did things with. Sasuke's were much more restrained and mostly focussed on what they'd actually done rather than how he'd felt about anything. Even though they'd been away just over a year now there didn't seem to be a trace of home sickness with either of them. Sure Naruto went on and on about how much he missed her and all his other friends, but he didn't seem in any rush to come on home.

Sakura loved hearing from her boys, but she also dreaded it. Every new message meant she had to come up with a reply that didn't mention she'd taken the job working for Itachi. It was ridiculous, but Sasuke had always planned to do a law degree as well. He'd idolised Itachi forever, and was only interested in following in his footsteps. Every time Itachi had lost, or sacked, another assistant Sasuke had pointed out he would soon be doing his degree and could take that job. In fact he was so sure of it he'd even mentioned it to Sakura not long before he'd left that as soon as he made it back to the country he was bound to take over from whoever had it.

To tell him that she'd taken the job almost as soon as he'd gone was too awkward. Now of course she'd left it too long and it was even more awkward. She'd had to resort to begging everyone not to tell him. Itachi was willing to indulge her; no one knew his brother's temper better than him. Fugaku had been all for telling him, thinking it would encourage him to get back home and stop gallivanting around. Mikoto, out of sympathy for everyone involved, had overruled him. Madara didn't really care, but he wasn't about to give up on Sakura, not after how efficient she'd proved herself.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do when he eventually did make it back. Guiltily she found herself wishing he would stay away another couple of years just so she wouldn't have to deal with it. As usual she filled her reply with what she was doing at university, and what their friends were up to, hoping that it would cover the huge gap in her time that she couldn't tell them about. Naruto couldn't be trusted to keep a secret – his big mouth hadn't gotten any better with age – so she couldn't risk sharing it with him. He would be hurt, but he'd understand. Hopefully he'd even mediate the fall-out once Sasuke found out. Tsunade had constructed almost her entire life around avoiding awkward conversations, and in this case Sakura was prepared to follow her lead. It would all work itself out, probably.

Itachi had only one criticism of Sakura, and that was that her face revealed everything she was thinking. His lunch with his father had been circumspectly brief as always, and he'd made good time back to the firm. He'd always been able to move silently, so much so that his mother kept threatening to put a bell on him, and Sakura hadn't noticed him appear in the doorway. If he was a betting man he'd say she was worrying over his little brother again. Her drawn brows, and chewed lip said it all. It was something he would have to train out of her before she became a lawyer. She had all the spirit she needed, but a little more subtlety was often required.

Sakura started, as she always did when he re-appeared around her suddenly, and immediately smoothed out the traces of anxiety. She knew she was being ridiculous, and that was enough for him.

"Can I have all the files for Kakashi-san?" he asked as he hung his coat back up inside his office. Kakashi had been wrangling with the other participants in his late father's estate for years, and even though Itachi was a criminal lawyer he'd been roped in to try and make a difference.

"Already on your desk, Itachi-san," she said, "You remember the red -"

"Is the most recent, blue for last year, and yellow for anything before that," Itachi recited back to her exactly what she'd told him about her cataloguing system. Hatake's files had been horrific – it had taken her several days to piece everything together into date order.

He smirked slightly at the exasperated look she gave him. He'd been teasing her since she was about four, but she'd only been picking up on it for the last couple of years. It had been fun watching her realise that.

"Yes – just be careful with the original will, if it gets any more damaged it'll be useless," she continued.

Kakashi had been one of her favourite teachers at high school. She never would have guessed that he was hiding such a turbulent private life behind his laconic facade. Though Itachi was a few years older Kakashi had been one of his favourite teachers too. She expected he'd probably already figured it all out though.

The inter-com buzzed and Taniko's steely voice announced that there was a 'Mr Hatake' at recepion ready to see Itachi. The distaste in her tone was pretty clear, and true enough when Kakashi appeared in the doorway he was dressed in rumpled clothes and wearing his ever-present medical mask. He'd always said he wore it so he didn't catch anything off his students, and wouldn't hear any of Sakura's reasoning on it's limited effectiveness. She supposed now that there was more to it, but she wasn't going to pry. It had been a hobby of every student to try and catch him without it. She, Naruto, and Sasuke had probably come the closest, but now she saw Kakashi as a person in his own right; rather than just a teacher.

"Uchiha-san is as lovely as always, Itachi," Kakashi drawled after bowing to them both, "Is she still married? Wouldn't be interested in an old bachelor like me?"

Sakura giggled, and he smiled fondly at her. She'd always been a precocious student, and now she wasn't allowing Naruto and Sasuke to dictate her limits she was excelling. He was willing to take no small amount of credit for her development, and seeing her always put him in a good mood.

"I'm afraid she is still married, Kakashi-san, I'll be sure to alert you if that changes," Itachi replied, moving towards his office and letting Kakashi walk in before him.

"How does she feel about dogs?" he asked as the door closed, and Sakura shook her head. Kakashi was serious rarely enough that she still remembered the times it had happened. All of about three of them.

Kakashi's wasn't an easy case, and they stayed locked away in Itachi's office for over their allotted time. Itachi was always willing to be lenient with Kakashi, and he knew as well as Sakura that Inuzukas were rarely on time for anything. If it didn't involve animals in some way it was considered a very low priority for them. Their veterinary practice seldom ran out of emergency cases that required all hands on deck. Inuzuka-san that was supposed to be meeting Itachi was one of Kiba's more distant relatives, and he thankfully wasn't involved in the ugly custody battle that was currently raging in that branch of the family.

By the time she finally appeared, apologising profusely and explaining into far too much detail about just what had been keeping her, Kakashi was just leaving. He lingered for a moment with her and they discussed Naruto and Sasuke's grand journey. Sakura had been surprised that Naruto hadn't tracked down any and all means of reaching Kakashi to keep him in the loop, but then Kakashi had always been very private.

"You be sure to tell him to get in touch with Iruka more often – you know how he worries," Kakashi finished, "And you aren't to work too hard. Itachi can be a real task-master."

Sakura smiled, he wasn't wrong, "I know, but I'm very lucky to get to work here – besides, Mikoto needs me to make sure he actually leaves the office sometimes."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and grinned broadly at her, she assumed, "I think it's more that they're very lucky to have you working here."

She blushed, and he made a quick exit before she could thank him. He was an excellent teacher, but any and all gratitude made him intensely uncomfortable. She'd once bought him a best teacher mug after he'd helped her get the top scores in her exams, and he hadn't spoken to her for a week. It did live on his desk, but nobody was allowed to mention it.

Itachi's meeting with Inuzuka was over much quicker, but not before Kisame had charmed his way past Taniko and settled himself in the office.

"I didn't realise you'd be here so early, Kisame-san," Sakura smiled as she watched him barely fit onto the small sofa across from her desk, "Can I get you anything?"

He grinned toothily at her – apparently he was known as 'the shark' in the circles he ran in - "I have to be here early, Sakura-chan, otherwise Itachi would stay true to his boring nature and sneak off home. Tea, please."

She giggled, "I passed your message on – he didn't say he wouldn't go?"

"I know you did, and I also know that you're covering for him," Kisame smirked over at her, "We'll have to teach you to lie better, my dear, your face gives you away."

"Kisame-san! I'm offended," she said, her hands coming to settle on her hips in a way that made her more like Tsunade than ever, "He never said he wouldn't go – that's the honest truth."

Kisame laughed aloud – the sound a deep bass rumble that Sakura confessed to finding oddly comforting. He often teased her ferociously now he felt she was confident enough to take it. She wouldn't have been able to handle it a few years before, but now she was so much better at not taking everything as a personal attack.

"Alright, alright, but he did ask for excuses didn't he?" he pried, still smirking at her.

Sakura admitted a defeat and shrugged, "He might have done, yes" she allowed with a smile.

"He must really be scraping the barrel for them by now," Kisame snickered, "Did you manage to come up with any?"

"None that you would have fallen for – do you know when Itachi's parents' wedding anniversary is?" she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"July 17th," Kisame rattled off without even a pause, "Is that really what he was going to go with?"

Sakura couldn't even bring herself to be surprised – Itachi wouldn't make friends with anyone who wasn't on his level. Kisame was his very best friend, besides Uchiha Shisui of course. The things they could all remember were just astounding.

"Well, I did say you wouldn't have fallen for it," Sakura laughed, "He works really hard you know."

Kisame nodded sagely, "He does – which is why it's my personal duty to make sure he relaxes once in a while. If that takes alcohol then that's what it takes. You should join us, you know, God knows you work just as hard.

The pleased surprise must have shown on her face because Kisame was looking at her even more fondly. Itachi's friends had always occupied that position of unattainable coolness that had forever flustered Sakura and her friends. They were older, more street-wise; Deidara and Sasori were even artists. Actual honest to god artists that were known all over the world. They were media darlings and constantly on the front of magazines that Sakura didn't feel intellectual enough to buy. Other than those two Itachi had also fallen into a very strange friendship with a Jashinist priest called Hidan. Jashinism was considered something of a fad, and their adherents weren't taken very seriously. Mikoto had originally been appalled when Itachi had introduced them, but Hidan was nothing if not charming. Insane, of course, but charming.

"You wouldn't want -" she started, but cut herself off when she saw Itachi's door open.

Inuzuka-san looked a bit shell-shocked, but then a lot of people did when they came out of a one on one meeting with Itachi. Having that laser-like intensity focussed solely on you could be something of an experience when you weren't used to it. Sakura had been dealing with Uchiha's long enough that it no longer phased her, and she'd become something of an expert of coaxing others back into the real world. Inuzuka-san had just left after sorting out their next meeting when Itachi reappeared. He was not at all surprised to see Kisame lounging with a cup of the speciality tea Sakura kept in her drawer specifically for when he came to the office.

"Good to see you, Kisame, I can tell you're working hard today," he said, raising an eyebrow very slightly at his oldest friend.

Kisame raised his cup in greeting, "As always, Itachi. Ready for tonight?"

Itachi knew he'd been snared and accepted it with grace, "I'm sure you have it all planned out."

"Naturally," said Kisame smugly, "I have a table at Kanda's, and then Deidara wants to check out the new bar down the street."

Itachi grimaced slightly, "Will there be karaoke?" he asked, in a tone that did nothing to mask his true feelings on belting out a tune in front of strangers.

"What do you think?" Kisame asked with raised eyebrows, grinning his sharp grin at the look on his friend's face, "You ever heard Itachi sing, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had known Itachi most of her life, but Itachi was Itachi; she couldn't even imagine him singing. It would go one of two ways: either he had a wonderful voice in addition to all the other things he was good at, or it was the one thing he was terrible at. She liked and respected him, but she really hoped it was the second one. Hanging around someone so talented wasn't good for your self-esteem, but she was a karaoke veteran. It was Tsunade's second favourite pastime when she'd had a few drinks. It could be the one thing Haruno Sakura was better at than him.

"You haven't?" Kisame checked when she shook her head, "Well we can fix that – you should definitely come along tonight."

Sakura flushed and waved her hands, "I don't want to crash your night – you wouldn't want me there showing you up at karaoke," she demurred.

She happened to know the Kisame was an excellent singer, and she'd heard a drunken Deidara crooning around the Uchiha compound over the years, but that wasn't the point. It was so flattering to be asked, but she couldn't possibly go. Kanda's was the sort of place that unless you were Kisame you would have to book weeks in advance to get a table. It was the sort of place where they didn't put the prices on the menu, and where the waiters knew more than she ever would about seasonal food and the quality of the drinks. There was no way she could afford to pay her share, not if she wanted to eat for the rest of the month. That wasn't the only problem either.

If Deidara was going to be there then likely Sasori would be too. The press would never pass up an opportunity to cover their exploits and splash it all over the media. They knew better than to write about Itachi, no doubt after receiving some cease and desist from the firm, and Kisame used the attention to his advantage. Sakura, the law student, didn't have the same sort of insulation from the realities of hanging out with two internationally famous people. She'd already been caught up in one frenzy where she'd gone to one of Deidara's exhibitions with Itachi on opening night, and Deidara had spoken to her. The press had styled her as his 'mystery muse' for about a week and no one let her forget it. To go out to dinner with him, even with other people there, might rake it all up again.

She probably could have laughed it off and dealt with it easier if it wasn't for her thoroughly concealed, hopeless, pathetic, but nevertheless very real attraction to Deidara.

Once she'd finally gotten over her feelings for Sasuke, and then the deep cringing embarrassment for how she'd behaved, she'd finally started recognising that other men could, and did, hold a candle to him. Naruto had scared off most of the guys she tried to see, but once he'd been caught up in planning his trip she'd been able to do some casual dating. There'd even been a brief fling with Neji before they'd mutually agreed they were better friends. It wasn't like there was a lack of men in her life so it wasn't she was left to pine over her friend's older brother and his friends, it just so happened they were some of the most eligible bachelors in the city.

Deidara had always been the other flash of yellow in the Uchiha compound over the years, and not necessarily a quieter one. There was five years between Itachi and Sasuke, and that might as well have been a century for teenagers. Sakura had only spoken to Deidara a handful of times over the years before she'd started working for Itachi. He'd treated her with the cordial disdain that any shrieking teenage girl, especially one who would not shut up about Sasuke, deserved. In turn she'd hardly paid him any attention, and only really thought about him when he appeared in the news.

When she'd taken the position at the firm she'd become more than just Sasuke's irritating friend, and it showed in Itachi's circle's reactions to her. They weren't exactly at the pinky-swearing best friends forever stage, but they were genuinely warm in their brief interactions. It was these brief interactions had also led her to the realisation that Iwano Deidara was devastatingly attractive.

She'd poured over it with Ino, nothing was concealed from Ino-pig, and come to the decision it was all about the smile. That, and the serious hair envy. Of course it was completely hopeless to have a crush on him. Not only was he internationally famous, recognised pretty much everywhere he went, and that his last three girlfriends had all been supermodels, but he treated her like a little sister. Of course he did; Itachi was like a brother to him, and that's how Itachi treated her so it was natural his friends would follow suit.

Ino had suggested all number of ludicrous schemes to get him to realise she was a woman in her own right, and Sakura had said no to every one. Things like that hadn't worked when they were dumb kids, and it was never going to work now. The only real course of action was to get over the ridiculous attraction and retain her dignity in front of a group of people she genuinely respected. Besides, she attended a large university and Tsunade was always giving her number out to hunky orderlies so she was bound to meet someone else soon. She had enough on her plate to worry about without adding pining over an artist as well.

Kisame chuckled, "Come now, Sakura-chan, no one shows me up at karaoke," he said, with the supreme confidence of a man for whom that was probably true.

"I'm sure we'll see about that Kisame-san," she teased, "but I'd be interrupting your boys' night."

Kisame was about to protest, but Itachi stepped in, "Kisame, you can prove your singing superiority another time."

Itachi had been watching her and, while it was clear she was pleased to be invited, he'd seen the discomfort in her face too. Kisame tended to forget that not everyone had access to the vast wealth he'd collected over his years in business, and Sakura was most likely thinking she couldn't afford it. Kisame would pay for her meal without a second thought, but he had a feeling she'd stress about it for months.

"Besides, you'll get to make sure both of us relax at mother's soiree next week," he continued.

Sakura nodded, "Mikoto doesn't let me or Tsunade-shishou miss her evenings, and I know Shisui has a karaoke machine."

Kisame could certainly be as tenacious as a shark, but he could respect a boundary when he saw one, "A contraband karaoke machine, I bet. Your father would never allow something approaching fun on his property."

Itachi shrugged delicately, "Shisui has always been fond of bending the rules."

"You're damn right. If it wasn't for his influence growing up I dread to think what I'd have had to work with when I met you," Kisame barked a laugh,

"That's Friday next week isn't it? It's a deal, Sakura-chan, we'll put your boasting to the test!"

Sakura laughed, a combination of genuine amusement at Itachi's faux-unimpressed face and relief at having wiggled out of Kisame's very generous offer, "It's so on, Kisame-san."

"I would like the compound to remain standing if at all possible," Itachi implored them.

"If Mikoto doesn't control Tsunade-shishou's intake I can't make any promises," she said solemnly while Kisame snickered in the background.

Realising the time Kisame drained his tea, and stood up to give Itachi a very pointed look. Itachi rolled his eyes and began the process of shutting up his office for the night as Sakura did the same. Mostly it just involved powering down her computer, locking the drawers, and taking the crockery out to the sink area down the hall. Kisame lurked in the doorway, as if Itachi would ever do something as undignified as make a run for it.

The other people in the building barely looked as they walked down the stairs out to the street. It was a marker of how familiar they were with them as all three often drew stares. Kisame was an almost literal giant, Sakura had bright pink hair, and any Uchiha were immediately identifiable. Kisame had his driver waiting outside. He usually preferred to drive himself, but he was nothing if not sensible about safety especially when he was drinking. Sakura's flat was within walking distance, and she had to pick up a few things on the way home so she excused herself with a hope that they had a great night.

"Just a second, Sakura-chan," Kisame said, pulling out his phone, "I'll add you to the chat we have for Mikoto's evenings – what's your number?"

Sakura let Itachi show her where her own number was stored on her complicated phone and almost immediately received notification that she'd been added to the group chat titled 'Embarrassing Itachi Erryday'.

"I think Deidara named that one," Kisame laughed, "Expect it to live up to it."

Itachi grimaced slightly but remained stoic about the whole affair. She giggled, but cast him a reassuring look that he appreciated. They'd known each other for nearly two decades, and the boys couldn't do anything worse than his mother already had.

"Good to see you as always, Sakura-chan! See you next week," Kisame said, hustling Itachi off to the car so they could make their reservation.

Sakura waved, and as soon as they were out of sight began checking the group chat details as she walked.

She already had Itachi's number, and Shisui's, and now Kisame's, but the other four in the group were a mystery for now. If she had to guess they would be Sasori, his assistant Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara. She had access to Deidara's phone number. It was impossible to suppress the – totally ridiculous - frisson of excitement, and she practically bounced home. She could face the fact it meant less than nothing once she'd let herself enjoy it a bit. Ino would die when she heard about this.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. 2

**Thank you for your interest in my dumb little story, guys, really appreciated. Just an FYI - the law qualification process Sakura is going through is a mix (different countries and old and new fashioned) to give me a better timeline to work with for story purposes, so it's not completely accurate.**

 **XXXXXX**

The first message came from Kisame, naturally, about half an hour later.

Sakura had already text Ino about the whole matter, but she hadn't had a reply yet. Ino was interning at a fashion brand, and worked harder than anyone else Sakura knew. On her off-hours, though, no one was more attached to their phone than her best friend, so it wouldn't be much longer.

"Boys, I want you to behave yourselves now there's a lady present," the text said, Kisame always gave off an older brother vibe and it looked like group conversations were no exception.

"Kisame, I'm wounded!" the next text read, "I always behave myself – especially around Sakura-chan!"

"Like the time you threw up on her bed when she was staying at the compound, Shisui?" Itachi was always the first to shoot down his cousin, but woe betide anyone else who tried to do the same.

"That was a one-time occurrence!" Shisui rattled off the reply so fast she could almost hear the outraged squawk from here, "Can't a man put his past behind him?"

"How is a man supposed to get in front of so much past?" one of the unknown numbers replied, with a confused smiley face and one crying with laughter. Sakura would have to work out how to get those on her phone.

"Shut up, Deidara – you just work on making sure we don't have to fish your drunk, naked ass out of the fountain this time," Shisui had never pulled a punch, and wouldn't start now.

Sakura remembered that event – another of Mikoto's fund-raising fetes for the police force – and the look of absolute mortification on Fugaku's face. If it hadn't been for the fact that Deidara had just opened his first international exhibition and was the current toast of the city Fugaku might have strangled him in front of all the guests. Sakura, Naruto and Shisui had been helpless with laughter, and even Itachi had cracked a grin. The only downside to the whole thing was that Kisame was there to manhandle Deidara into a robe before she even had a chance to peek.

"How long were you banned from the compound again?"

"He wasn't technically banned, Sasori, just not allowed in father's sight," Itachi replied.

"Same fuckin' thing."

"Anything's possible when Mikoto loves you," Deidara said, with a scattering of heart emojis, "If you didn't keep going on about your fucking boring religion shit she'd love you too, Hidan."

"You heathens will get yours. Won't they, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. Hidan was clinically insane, but he really was charming as hell. In the few times they'd spent any time together he'd made her laugh until her cheeks actually hurt. Kisame had complained that was it inflating Hidan's already oversized head. With that in mind she decided to play it cool – after all, she wanted to make a good impression now she was being invited more into this clique.

"As long as Mikoto still loves me be the end of the night that's all that matters," she typed, still slowly but definitely better than when she'd first gotten the phone. She had been such a pro at the old style 1-9 buttons for typing.

"I don't think there's anything that can jeopardise that," Itachi assured her.

"You put up with both the asshole brothers, and their asshole cousin, yeah? She recognises that, and you should get a medal," Deidara said.

"That ban can be re-enforced you know," Shisui griped, "Sakura is lucky to have a man like me in her life. Not so sure on those other two, to be fair."

"No one is lucky to know Sasuke," Deidara replied. Sakura wasn't sure when the animosity between Deidara and Sasuke had started, but it had grown into something big and ugly over the years. It left Itachi in an awkward position; stuck between his brother and one of his best friends. The rest of his friends didn't much care for Sasuke either, but either their feelings didn't have the same depths or they concealed them better.

"Everyone is lucky to know me though," Shisui butted back in, veering the conversation back onto himself. Shisui was a natural peacemaker – something sorely needed in the prickly Uchiha family and Kisame was probably right on just how much good he'd been for Itachi's development.

A whole tranche of good-natured ridicule followed, and Sakura kept an eye on it as she re-drafted her latest essay again. The texting only drew to a close when Kisame reminded them that half of them were at dinner, and they were in serious danger of looking like teenagers.

The communications continued throughout the week on and off, interspersed with texts from Ino filled with hearts and exclamation marks. The guys were definitely a close group, and Sakura was lucky she had easy access to Itachi at work so he could explain all the in-jokes. She only interjected every so often to keep her hand in, but all the other members of the group had taken her number and contacted her directly. Tobi was especially keen to get to know her, and Deidara had privately assured her that if his assistant was bothering her to let him know and he'd sort him out.

To have Deidara speaking to just her – completely casual as it was – was making her feel like the giddy twelve year old finding out she'd been put into the same form class as Sasuke. She had to sternly remind herself that she was no longer that little idiot, and there were much more important things in her life to worry about.

Right now it was getting herself and Tsunade ready on time for Mikoto's evening.

Tsunade had somehow wangled herself an early finish at the hospital, and had come to meet Sakura at the firm. Sakura's little flat was a lot closer to the compound, and Tsunade usually stayed over rather than head across the city back to their home whenever one of these shindigs was on. Tsunade had cracked open the sake, the good stuff, and they'd been catching up while making an effort at doing their hair and make-up.

Her adoptive mother was a complicated person, but there was no one who made Sakura feel more like she could do anything she set her mind to. Every achievement, no matter how minor, was treated to unsubtle crowing about how it was her influence that had made Sakura the capable young woman she was. Sakura agreed whole-heartedly, but made sure to mention Kakashi every so often just to rile her.

"Sai says he'll be about ten minutes!" Sakura hollered through to the bedroom where Tsunade was making herself presentable.

When Mikoto was entertaining it was serious business, and that meant full-on formal wear. Tsunade was a gambler, and it veered perilously close to an addiction what seemed like most of the time. People who didn't know her very well thought that was where all her money went. If she let you in, however, you would discover that her other real passion was collecting kimono.

It had reached the point where she was actually renting storage space to keep them all in. Even then several wooden boxes filled to bursting had made their way into Sakura's attic. She was pretty sure this was why Tsunade had suggested renting this particular flat as in-house storage in this city was like hen's teeth. It meant Sakura was never short of a kimono no matter the occasion. It also meant she didn't have to stretch her meagre budget to accommodate new ones of her own for all the events Mikoto held.

Tsunade was an expert on particular fabrics and designs that should be worn in each season, and she'd picked a wonderful lined ensemble in a mossy green and purple colour combination. Anyone else dressing Sakura always tried to match her hair in the spring and summer months, but Tsunade scoffed at them for being unoriginal. It hung loosely around her now, with the obi draped over the back of the sofa.

Sakura had picked up some of the experience required for tying one, but she had nothing on Tsunade's level of skill. So while her own was always in capable hands, to return the favour for her mother she usually roped in Sai to help. He was an art student and, while painting was his main focus, he'd taken a year's worth of classes in studying, making, and wearing traditional dress. Sakura, who had no artistic ability whatsoever, hated him just a little bit when he made it look so easy.

They'd met in their last year of high school when he'd transferred from a private academy. No one was quite sure what kind of life he'd had, but he was a strange, quiet boy that struggled with the human interaction the rest of them took for granted. If he'd met Sakura earlier, when she'd be so insecure and so concerned with what people thought, then they would never have been friends. Luckily she'd managed to pull her head out of her ass by then, and she and Naruto had immediately taken Sai under their wing.

Not that he made it easy. Getting a rise out of people was the easiest way to get them to show him attention, and it had taken a lot of patience to get him out of that phase. Actually having people who cared about him, and who he could care about in return, had transformed him into the semi-normal young man he was now. He still had issues, but then none of them were without their own. He was a close friend, and Sakura wouldn't trade him for anything.

As if on cue the buzzer rang and she wandered over, trying not to trip on the trailing hem of her kimono.

"Hey, Sai, come on up," she said into the phone, listening to make sure he'd made it through the main door.

One of the things she loved about having her own place was that her friends knew to just let themselves in. Ino even had her own set of keys and Sakura would sometimes come home to find her already inside. Sai always lingered by the door just to check he wasn't overstepping his bounds. For all the things that came out of his mouth, he was still weirdly polite.

"Sakura," he said, and bent down to allow her to hug him with one arm while keeping her kimono closed with the other.

The shock of just how much he looked like Sasuke had worn off over the years. At first everyone assumed she'd taken an interest in him for that very reason, and she'd told him very sternly to ignore them. Sasuke didn't like Sai, but Sasuke didn't like many people, and both Naruto and Sakura had just told him to deal with it. So had Mikoto, who had immediately added Sai to her extended brood of lost ducklings. She was the only one he had never been rude to. Well, her and Tsunade. He wasn't suicidal.

"I love that haori, Sai, you just come to these things to show me up!" she accused, making sure that her expression showed she was just teasing him.

"You always look lovely, Sakura," he replied, with the bland smile and carefully constructed tone of a man who'd been smacked in the head over the years for saying anything else.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, thanks for coming over, Sai, you know how much I appreciate it. There's some food in the kitchen, and Shishou's brought over the good sake, you know, the one with the black label." Sakura had always called Tsunade 'Shishou' – Tsunade complained that being called 'mother' made her feel old, but the idea of being a mentor figure wasn't so bad.

"I do, and I like to come here," he said, mostly for the brilliant smile she always sent his way when he said things like that, "Where is the food from?"

It was a supposedly innocent question, but the intent was clear. 'You didn't make this, did you?' was what he really meant. She knew her cooking was bad, and Tsunade's was worse, but she still stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's just from Ichiraku. I made sure to get some of the fried tofu you like – they'd run out of the sweet chilli sauce though, so I got barbecue?"

"Thank you, Sakura," he smiled at her again, and obediently fetched himself some chopsticks. He really did suit that dark green haori; he'd been listening to Ino.

If left to his own devices he would wear nothing but black and grey. Ino, lover of all clothes and electric purple, couldn't stand for it and was working colour into his wardrobe slowly but surely. Sakura's love life might not be anything to write home about, but she didn't envy Ino's task of trying to alert Sai that she was interested in him when he was so oblivious. She'd told Sakura not to interfere, and Sakura was managing. Just about.

"Shame Ino-pig couldn't make tonight," she said casually, settling beside him and finishing off the shrimp tempura. Just about managing was good enough – she just wanted them to be happy.

"She overworks," he said, reaching over to snatch a bit of her food, "She has asked me to help her with her designs for the show."

"That makes sense – when do you guys get started?" she asked.

"Next week. I have been researching her fashion house, and I think I can be of use."

Sakura wanted to clap her hands together and swoon. Or lock the two of them in a room together and let nature take its course. Instead she did neither, "Of course you can, Sai, you never give yourself enough credit."

He smiled bashfully down at his food, "That is very kind, Sakura."

"It's the truth! Think how well your last display went – no one else got a write up in the arts section of the Shimbun, did they?" she grinned at him.

Sai went a little pink across the cheeks and the smile widened, "I was fortunate to have your help, and that of Sasori-san."

Sakura and Ino had helped him set up his works for the display, getting Lee and one of Ino's fellow interns in to do the heavy lifting. She'd mentioned they were helping out to Itachi at work the week before, and Sasori had come to see them in the gallery with some advice. Sasori was more like Itachi than exuberant Deidara, and his sense of style meshed well with Sai's bold pieces. Sai had credited him on the introductory passage, and Sakura thought Sasori had been quite touched.

"You kids had better not drunk all of that sake," Tsunade griped as she came into the living room.

Lots of people had told Sakura she was pretty, especially after she stopped being so loud and obnoxious, but she never thought of herself as beautiful. Not like Tsunade was beautiful. She'd tamed her long golden hair into an elegant up-do, and hidden the dark circles the hospital left her under her glowing make-up. As much as she hated to admit her age, she obeyed the unspoken rules and wore a more muted kimono with a similar pattern to Sakura's.

"Nice to see you, Tsunade-sama, you look lovely," Sai stood to bow before Tsunade waved him back into his seat.

"Boy, what have I told you about being so formal with me?" Tsunade said, pouring herself a cup of sake and pointing at him with it, "You do clean up well; I almost didn't recognise you not covered in paint."

Sai was always quietly pleased to be treated the same as Sakura's other friends, "Thank you, would you like me to get started? I believe we'll have to leave soon to be on time."

"Good idea, I've already booked a taxi but you know they don't wait around. I think someone is trying to reach you, Sakura, your phone's been vibrating," Tsunade said as she downed her cup and began arranging the fabric around her.

Sakura left them to it to retrieve her phone from where she'd left it charging. Her old phone had a battery that would last days, but she supposed it wouldn't have been able to handle a group chat without shutting down. Itachi had sent the group a text checking they were all still coming on Mikoto's behalf. For as much as she loved entertaining, she was surprisingly anxious about how everything went off.

All the replies were in the affirmative, except for Tobi who'd come down with food poisoning. This was followed by them all telling him he needed to clean his flat and the biological hazard that was his fridge.

"Tsunade, Sai, and are heading over soon, Itachi. Tell her not to worry so much. If you can manage it try to drink ginger tea, Tobi, it'll help with the nausea and the cramps," she typed out.

On the way back to the living room she grabbed her fanciest handbag, and shoved a few things into it. It had been a birthday present from Mikoto, and even if it wasn't totally Sakura's style she always tried to wear it where she would see. Her phone buzzed a couple more times; mostly the guys telling her she was too soft on Tobi and he deserved everything he got.

"Come on, Sakura, you're getting as bad as that Yamanaka girl with that phone," Tsunade said.

"I don't think that's possible, Shishou," she laughed, and held her arms out so Tsunade could start winding the obi around her.

Sai had done an excellent job with Tsunade's as usual, and from the colour in his cheeks he'd been on the end of some of her rare praise.

"Won't be too long before you have to lose the sleeves, Sakura," Tsunade teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and told Sai to shut up: she didn't even need to look at him to know he was smirking. Ever since she'd turned twenty this has been Tsunade's go to line about her increasing age. She still had a couple of years at least before she'd have to give up the long sleeves and change to the more mature shorter ones. Maybe when she fully qualified as a lawyer.

The taxi called just as they were finishing up, and not soon enough for Sai to avoid getting himself accidentally covered in perfume. At least Tsunade favoured a more masculine citrus scent than Sakura's ridiculously girly florals. The driver seemed quite taken aback to have the head of the hospital, and one of the most respected doctors in the city, in the back of her cab. By the time they reached the Uchiha compound Sakura was convinced the woman was going to ask for Tsunade's autograph.

The poor woman would have fainted if she'd been allowed into the compound itself. Mikoto knew everyone who was anyone in the city, and they never missed a chance to show face in front of each other. It was mostly law enforcement with Fugaku and his senior officers making up a good proportion, but there were plenty of lawyers there too under Madara's watchful eye. In addition there were plenty of government officials, academics, and medical staff who had a night off and didn't immediately go to bed.

Everyone was immaculately dressed, and Sakura was again eternally thankful for her mother and her close friend. She would have turned up looking like a scarecrow if it wasn't for them. Mikoto greeted them near the gates and motioned for a waiter to bring over some champagne.

"Have I told you you're an angel recently?" Tsunade asked as she picked up two flutes off the tray.

"Only when you've been drinking," Mikoto giggled, "Oh don't you two look wonderful!"

Sakura accepted the hug gladly, and even Sai managed not to be completely wooden when faced with her affections.

"Only the best for you," Sakura smiled warmly at her.

Mikoto looped her arm through both hers and Sai's to lead them further into the compound. Tsunade, with both hands full of champagne, had been collared by one of the minor city officials and had given them a stern look to come rescue her sooner rather than later.

"Tsunade-hime did such a good job with you, Sakura-chan. I wanted to raise you with the boys you know. Lord knows I could have used a feminine ally around here."

Sakura did know: Mikoto mentioned it nearly every time they saw each other with the same wistful fondness. She also knew that Mikoto was woman enough to handle all the men in this compound single-handedly. Tsunade could be scary, but Mikoto was worse in many ways; no one wielded guilt with such keen precision as Uchiha Mikoto.

"And there would definitely have been room for you, Sai-kun," she continued, "You would have fit right in as another of my sons."

Sai was having a very nice evening already with the people he cared for saying nice things about him. Sakura was watching him, and resolved to do it more often. Sai rarely sought out other people for company. The two of them and Naruto had gotten drunk and emotional once – there was no better bonding experience according to Tsunade – and he'd admitted he was never sure he was wanted. Naruto had bawled and demanded that Sai never, ever thought that way again because he had both of them and they always wanted him around.

Sakura found herself getting a little misty about it even now, but thankfully Itachi was walking over to stop her embarrassing either herself, or Sai for that matter.

"Isn't my son handsome?" Mikoto cooed as Itachi bowed in greeting. Said handsome son managed not to roll his eyes at the calculating look his mother was giving Sakura. He was currently occupying the 'most likely to make Sakura-chan my daughter-in-law' spot with Sasuke out of the country. Taking her on as his assistant had almost made her break out the wedding magazines.

"I've seen better," Shisui interjected, appearing at Itachi's elbow as if out of nowhere. The man seemed to be able to move with supernatural speed to be in the right place to embarrass his cousin.

"Shisui!" Mikoto barked, but they could all see the twitching beginnings of a smile on her face.

"Mah, Obachan, I have! I own a mirror after all," he said with an outrageous wink in Sakura's direction.

Mikoto shook her head, arguing with Shisui was a futile pastime, and disentangled herself from Sakura and Sai, "You kids behave yourselves now. I'm relying on you to keep them in line, Sai-kun," she added, gifting him one of her winning smiles before nipping off to mingle some more.

Sai looked rather alarmed by this impossible responsibility, so Sakura reassured him that she'd take the fall for any nonsense they managed to come up with.

"Nonsense? You have such an imagination, Sakura-chan," Shisui smirked at her as they walked towards the edge of the main plaza. Towards the back of the central area was where Itachi and Shisui stayed, so that's where his friends tended to congregate. If it was more out of the way to spare Fugaku's blushes then that was just an added benefit.

"You do still have that karaoke machine, don't you?" Sakura found herself whispering the question as if it was a drug deal.

Thankfully Shisui was always willing to conspire and dropped his voice to a whisper too, "Of course. Kisame told me about your little wager – still think you're up to it?"

Sakura scoffed, "Of course, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

Shisui looked a bit skeptical, "I haven't heard you sing in years."

"She can actually sing," Sai said blandly, suppressing the smirk as she narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"Thanks, Sai, it's the one creative thing I'm actually good at so, you know, have some faith!"

"I bet you're good at lots of things," Shisui said, managing a wink so over the top it looked like he was trying to signal a passing ship.

Sakura laughed in his face, as she always did, "Well that's for me to know, but don't let Mikoto hear you say that. She'll think you're disrupting the steamy love affair I'm totally having with either one of her sons."

Itachi nodded sagely, "You know better than to disrupt kaa-san's plans, Shisui."

Shisui and Sai both made identical faces and Sakura laughed out loud. For a moment there she'd wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds with Itachi. Joking about his mother's ridiculous ideas to have her married into the family was fair game among her friends, but he was still her boss after all. Maybe she should slow down on the drinks. Now if Sasuke could just develop a sense of humour like his big brother's they'd all be a lot happier.

Shisui looked up over their shoulders and grimaced, "Speaking of plans, Madara's heading this way and he's got that look on his face."

"Itachi, Sakura-san, may I steal a moment of your time?" Madara called over to them. Madara was not the sort of man you said no to.

"You guys go on, the rest of them should be here any minute. Me and Sai will get more drinks in," Shisui waved them off.

Madara wasn't alone, but Sakura only vaguely recognised the Uchiha beside him. She and Itachi both bowed low in greeting, and Madara was more than willing to take control of the conversation.

"I won't keep you both too long, I'm sure your friends will soon be here to liven up this affair," Madara said, looking pointedly at Itachi who chose to focus on a spot somewhere over his uncle's shoulder, "I just want to be the first to introduce my colleague, and cousin, to you, Sakura-san. Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura recognised the name immediately; he was the country's current leading authority on medical lawsuits. She could feel her palms getting sweaty on being face to face with the Uchiha Izuna, but she knew she couldn't just gush to him about how talented he was. She wouldn't even dream of embarrassing Itachi, or Madara, like that.

"It's an honour to meet you, Uchiha-san," she said, keeping her voice level and managing not to tack on how she dreamed of formulating an argument as well put together as the one that had won him the Harada case.

Izuna was older than Madara, but definitely seemed to be more easy-going, "No need to be so formal, Sakura-san, we're at a party after all," he said with a smile.

Itachi was probably smirking at the pure excitement she was radiating, but he could smirk all he wanted – he wasn't the one meeting his hero.

"Madara seems quite taken with you; he's mentioned you at least twice this evening, and in the same breath as his nephew no less," Izuna continued, watching the uncontrollable blush spreading over her face with amused interest.

"Oh, thank you, I'm just Itachi's assistant," she immediately demurred, "I am so grateful to both of them for the opportunity to work for the firm."

"From what I hear they're grateful you haven't given up on Itachi," Izuna chuckled, "He has a reputation as something of a handful."

Sakura brought a sleeve up to giggle behind it, like Hinata had shown her when she'd first started wearing kimono semi-regularly, "He's a genius, Izuna-san, it's a privilege to help where I can."

She didn't look at Itachi as she said it, but she hoped she wasn't embarrassing him too much. She wasn't lying, she wasn't even exaggerating to: she genuinely loved working for Itachi and it showed on her face. Madara smirked a little smugly just out of Izuna's line of sight; he dearly loved being proven right in public.

Izuna watched her response with interest, "I suppose you wouldn't have lasted as long as you have otherwise," he said, obviously enjoying Itachi's discomfort over his people-management skills, "It's been nearly a year, hasn't it? When do you finish your studies?"

"I only have another few months to go, and then the Bar exam in just less than a year," she replied, trying to ignore the dread that settled in her stomach whenever she thought about it. The bar exam had a pass rate of 3%; not exactly a statistic that filled her with confidence.

"Madara tells me you want to work in the medical lawsuit field," Izuna said casually, and Sakura tried to tamp down the fear and elation on hearing him talking about her and his field in the same sentence, "but he didn't say why – could I get you to indulge me?"

Now this was stable ground. Sakura had been rehearsing this speech in her head since she was about fifteen and decided that the hard, tedious, long hours of being a lawyer was what she wanted to dedicate her life to. She'd used it in her university entrance interviews, and tweaked it with every learning experience she'd had over the past two years.

"I'm sure you know Senju Tsunade?" Sakura started, waiting for him to nod, "She adopted me when I was young, and I've grown up watching just how hard she works to keep people healthy, not just her patients, but her colleagues as well."

She continued outlining her reasoning with well thought-out arguments, and balancing the needs of patients versus those of the medical professionals. Essentially her main goal was to expedite the whole process to ensure that more of everyone's time could be focussed on what mattered: saving lives.

She wound up and watched anxiously as Izuna and Madara shared a significant look. Itachi looked rather touched that she checked with him for reassurance after such a passionate performance, and he nodded quickly before they noticed.

"I really should just start listening to you straight away, shouldn't I, Madara?" Izuna asked ruefully, shaking his head when Madara just nodded serenely.

"Sakura-san, which days do you work at the firm?" Izuna continued.

"Monday and Wednesday afternoons, and all day on a Friday?" Sakura said as casually as she could manage when her heart was thudding against her ribs.

Izuna nodded, pulling out his phone to check his calendar, "I'm sure Itachi can spare you on Monday for a little while?"

"Of course, Izuna-san," Itachi replied without hesitation.

"Come along to my office around four, Sakura-san?" Izuna suggested, looking up to check that was ok with her.

Sakura nodded as quickly as her neck would let her, "Definitely, which part of the building are you in? Do you need me to bring anything?"

Izuna smiled at the eagerness she was completely failing to conceal, "My office is just around the corner from Madara's, and I don't think you'll need anything. It's just a quick meeting so we can work out the details of your traineeship for when you qualify."

"My traineeship?" Sakura asked, just about managing to stay on her feet.

Madara outright laughed, "You think I'm going to let you get away and work for some other firm? You've got real potential, Sakura-san, and I'm not a man to waste potential."

Izuna nodded, "I've been convincing one of my main lawyers not to retire for the last two years. If you come on board I should be able to let him get to work on that garden he's always talking about. This will just be to sketch out a few angles, it'll take some balancing to fit a trainee in but we'll be able to manage it."

"I – I don't know what to say," Sakura beamed, and then blushed, and then tried to look them in the eyes while controlling the beaming smile, "Thank you so much. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Madara and Izuna chuckled, her enthusiasm was obviously contagious. "You understand the expectations the firm has of you," Madara reminded her, "I do not want to find that my time and resources have been wasted."

Madara had what could euphemistically be described as a 'forceful personality', and had cowed many people from suspects to judges. The threat was implicit, but Sakura had been dealing with the Uchiha clan since she was a child.

She tipped her chin up and made direct eye contact, "You wouldn't have employed me if you thought that was a possibility."

Izuna smirked, "I like this one, Madara. Do not do whatever it is you did to scare off all your other assistants, Itachi."

Itachi looked rather offended, but he knew when to pick his battles and didn't even bother opening his mouth. He still wasn't strictly on speaking terms with one of the younger Uchiha who'd had a go at the role.

"We'll let you go," Madara said, "If we don't keep moving we risk Fugaku cornering us."

Izuna pulled a face like he smelled off meat, "If I have to hear about that Zabuza case one more time, Madara, I swear it'll be grounds for justifiable homicide."

"You'll have to wait in line," Madara muttered as they made a swift beeline for the opposite corner of the plaza.

Itachi watched in amusement as Sakura processed the last few minutes. The smile on her face wasn't even conscious by this point. He tried to remember if he'd felt the same when he'd been granted his traineeship. He supposed his had been more of a formality – he was a clan heir after all, even if he hadn't shown the promise he had.

"Itachi, I don't know what to say, other – other than thank you," she said, and she swallowed hard as she teared up a little. She'd been expecting a fun night, but this, this was beyond anything she could have dreamed of.

Itachi waved a hand dismissively, "You've proven yourself more than capable, Sakura-chan, I had very little to do with it."

She could tell he was a little off-kilter on being faced with such naked emotion. Naruto had always complained the Uchiha had some sort of genetic issue that left them all with something stuck up their asses. She was able to restrain the urge to go in for a hug; she wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

"I wouldn't say that, if you hadn't burned through so many assistants I would never have gotten a chance," she teased, ignoring his unimpressed face, "Hey, will you do me a favour?"

"Depends on the favour," he replied.

"If anyone asks, will you pretend I played that totally cool?"

"Sakura-chan, I read your paper on Izuna's cases, remember? Compared to that exercise in hero-worship you were purely professional," he said, smirking down at her.

With Itachi on side she finally gave in to happy giggles, pressing her hands to her face.

"Everything alright over here?" Shisui asked, taking in the strange scene as he balanced several bottles on a tray, "Madara been causing chaos again?"

Sakura might have been able to restrain herself around the man who was technically her employer, but Sai had no such protection. He managed to juggle the two large flasks of sake out the way as she crashed into him to hug him fiercely. The top of her head only came up to his shoulder so he was forced to bend down under her weight.

He looked helplessly at Itachi as Sakura bounced and screeched in his ear about the last ten minutes – making no sense at all and cutting off the circulation to his brain with her arms so tight around his neck. Itachi just reached over to take a bottle off Shisui's tray and shrugged.

"She was just joking about the steamy love affair thing, wasn't she?" Shisui asked, his eyebrow firmly raised as Sakura released Sai only to shake him with two hands fisted in his collar with excitement, "You didn't just propose or anything, did you?"

Itachi scoffed, "If I had that would be kaa-san shaking that boy to death right now. Sakura-chan, I know you're excited, but you're going to give him brain damage."

Sakura beamed up at Sai, but did manage to stop shaking him long enough for Shisui to push a drink into her hands, "I'm sorry, Sai, too much time with Naruto obviously."

Sai had managed to piece together something about a traineeship, and the last time she'd been this excited she'd just received her unconditional university acceptance. She'd barrelled into his pokey studio, nearly upsetting everything and dragging Naruto behind her to do exactly this: fuss for half a day before lapsing straight into panicking about being good enough. He returned her embrace as well as he could manage with both hands full of alcohol.

"Congratulations, Sakura, you deserve this," he murmured quietly.

Itachi quickly filled Shisui in and he was the next to offer his congratulations, "Guess you're stuck with us for another few years, Sakura-chan, hope you're up for it!"

"You haven't scared me off yet -" Sakura cut herself off with a gasp, "I have to go find Shishou!"

"Good idea," Shisui said, "We passed her a while ago and it looked like she was going to kill that idiot professor from the academy, you know the one who always looks like he's licked a nettle?"

Sakura managed a laugh before rushing off in the direction Shisui had nodded to.

"Are you sure the firm can handle employing someone with, you know, an actual personality?" Shisui asked, nodding after her.

Itachi chose not to rise to the bait, instead looking critically at the tray, "You know Kisame is coming, don't you? We'll need more than that."

Shisui rolled his eyes, "As if Kisame drinks anything but his own stash -"

Sai ignored their restrained bickering as they walked towards their rooms to drop off the drink. Mikoto wouldn't allow them to escape just yet, but there was no harm in being prepared for later. He'd been to enough of Shisui's after-parties to know they were never just a quiet nightcap and then home.

As it turned out Tsunade was just as close to losing her temper as Shisui suspected. A lifetime of irritating the women in his life had obviously left him with a sixth sense for these matters. As soon as Sakura appeared Tsunade used her as an excuse to get out of the conversation without having to resort to physical violence.

"You look happy," she said, looking Sakura up and down critically, "Mikoto hasn't gotten Itachi to propose has she?"

"Seriously?" Sakura stopped short, "She's not still angling for that is she?"

Tsunade nodded serenely, "Well, him or the other one, I don't think it matters which. Now, tell me everything."

Sakura rattled through what had happened in the last ten minutes, still practically vibrating with the excitement of it all. Tsunade attempted to play it cool, telling her that of course the firm would keep her, but the bone-crushing hug she found herself wrapped in showed just how happy her mother was. As Tsunade demanded more champagne be brought over Sakura realised nothing could hurt her buoyant mood.

Not even Deidara entering the party with yet another beautiful woman on his arm.

 **XXXXX**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. 3

**Parties are so hard to write organically. Thank you for reading!**

 **XXXXXX**

Tsunade followed her line of sight, "There goes Mikoto's nice evening," she chuckled.

Kisame was never any trouble of course, and would be horrified to know anyone was tarring him with the same brush. Deidara and Sasori, however, had reputations that preceded them most places they went. The vast majority suspected their excesses were part of their artistic persona; to keep them in the news and to keep people talking about them.

Sasori was certainly more than just an artistic genius, he was a master of the PR game. They didn't have any representatives or agents despite their status – Sasori had always managed their image and opportunities. His talent for spinning events into positive coverage for both of them was legendary, and he had turned down several offers from media giants to work in their PR departments.

His main challenge was usually Deidara's temper. The man was a creative genius, and his work had revolutionised how sculpture was seen in the modern word. Deidara also had a legendarily short fuse at times, and could lose it over the most minor issues. Kisame had once compared him to those old sea mines: happy to float along until something even brushed one of its spikes.

That Sasori had been able to mould the public perception of Deidara's angry outbursts into something that made him even more famous was nothing short of astonishing. It wasn't like Deidara was out trashing places or getting into fights all the time, but he had a sharp tongue, and didn't hold back on using it. A stray comment was often more damaging than any number of ruined hotel rooms and levelled art studios.

Mikoto was always telling Itachi off for sneaking up on people, but it was something he had definitely picked up from her. The way his mother could move practically unseen had been the bane of Sasuke's life growing up, and she wasn't out of practice.

Both Tsunade and Sakura jumped as she asked from beside them, "Isn't that the actress from 'Ward 9'?"

Tsunade turned to glare down at her closest friend, "Mikoto, what have I told you about doing that? And isn't who, what?"

"That girl, the one Deidara's brought along – I'm sure she plays Himi-chan!" Mikoto looked a little star-struck, and Tsunade eyed her with a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

"Don't tell me you watch that trash, Mikoto."

Mikoto sniffed defensively, "It's all that's on during my breaks."

"We need to get better material into that damn hospital," Tsunade muttered.

"You've never even given it a chance. The nurses never miss an episode you know. Did you ever give the first series a watch, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura had never been able to outright lie to Mikoto, so she plied the old excuse of too much work. It wasn't that 'Ward 9' was the sort of dire romantic drama she thought had died out the previous decade, she was just too busy to see it, obviously. Mikoto was a terminal workaholic, and had raised a terminally workaholic son; the 'I've been so busy' excuse would always hold water with her. Tsunade didn't buy it for an instant, but she wasn't going to say anything.

By this point Kisame had spotted them over and through the crowds, and was ushering the new arrivals towards them. He had been well brought up, and he couldn't even countenance not greeting the host as the first point of call on getting to a party. All of Itachi and Sasuke's friends were Mikoto's favourite, but Kisame was one of her favourite favourites.

"Your husband doesn't look thrilled," Tsunade noted drily, as even from a distance they could see the colour of his face changing.

Fugaku had obviously been regaling a rapt audience of the police force's latest exploits. He did work hard, but there really was nothing he loved more than talking about their achievements. There was also his terrible habit of keeping going far beyond his listener's endurance for the topic at hand. Madara kept himself consistently on the other side of any room for a reason.

Kisame was hard to miss what with him standing head and shoulders above everyone else. He was also beyond reproach, but his arrival at these events usually meant the arrival of Itachi's less wholesome friends. Fugaku had settled his sights on the blonde menace (the older one at least) and was grasping his champagne glass in a death grip.

Mikoto sighed, and picked up another flute for in preparation for the interference she was going to have to run over the next couple of hours. Fugaku might have been the Chief of the Police, but everyone knew who the Chief in his household was. He would never do something that would upset his wife; a lesson he'd learned well over the last thirty years. Sakura was desperate to tell Mikoto about Izuna's offer, but before she could start Kisame broke through the crowds and met them.

For all she'd come on over her teenage years Sakura was still that little shy girl at heart. She wasn't going to talk about her achievements in front of Itachi's friends. They knew Itachi after all, and Sasori and Deidara had been for dinner with the Emperor's son last week; they weren't going to be interested in her news. She knew intellectually that they would all be happy for her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being slightly out of her depth around them.

"Mikoto-san! Thank you for extending the invite to your event," Kisame greeted them formally, before giving them a cheeky wink, "If I'd known you were all looking so lovely we would have been here earlier."

Tsunade smirked at him, "I've always liked this one, Sakura-chan, you can keep him."

"I am flattered, Tsunade-sama," he chuckled, "I hope you're prepared to eat your words tonight, Sakura-chan," Kisame said, drawing himself up to his full height to stare down at her.

What he didn't realise was that Sakura had just faced down Uchiha Madara, and was feeling pretty good about life in general, "Not a chance, Kisame-san, just you wait."

He grinned his huge grin down at her that she returned with force, while Mikoto and Tsunade shared a look behind them.

"You know, I think we're better off not knowing," Mikoto muttered while Tsunade nodded sagely. Sakura didn't cause trouble, usually, they could trust her.

"Mikoto-san," Sasori said, and broke Sakura and Kisame's face-off. The others had obviously taken a drinks detour without Kisame's approval if his scowl was anything to go by.

Mikoto greeted the motley bunch as if they were the imperial family as she did with all her guests. It didn't matter if she'd known a couple of them since they were children. They did scrub up well, though Sakura supposed Deidara's actress date probably looked like that all the time, and it was clear they'd made a real effort. Deidara might have been a sculptor, but he could give Ino a run for her money in choosing flattering clothes. Sakura had to actively stop staring at the way his navy haori complemented his hair before she let anyone in on her secret.

"Mikoto-san, this is Sato Sumire," Deidara introduced his companion who bowed low, and thanked Mikoto profusely for the invite.

He also introduced Sakura and Tsunade, and Sakura managed not to wince when he described her as Itachi's assistant and little brother's friend. It was technically true, but it didn't make her sound particularly cool or interesting. She supposed that if she was going to hang around with such accomplished people she'd better get used to feeling a bit like that. At least until she graduated. Tsunade's title of Hospital Director sounded much more grand, and Sumire was suddenly excited.

"Oh, you're Tsunade-sama!" she said, clapping her hands together, "Tanaka-sama is based on you!"

Tsunade wasn't quite sure how to process this information, especially not after so much to drink, but luckily Mikoto was on hand to discuss her favourite programme.

"I thought I recognised you," Mikoto said warmly, "'Ward 9' is very popular in the hospital."

"It is?" Sumire beamed, "I'm really glad to hear that, do you -"

As the two woman fell into conversation it became clear immediately that no one else, including Deidara, watched the show. Sasori was giving his friend a rather unimpressed look from his position just out of Mikoto's eyeline. Sakura remembered Kisame mentioning once that Sasori was incredibly picky when it came to dating, whereas Deidara tended to have a new interest every few weeks. Of course Kisame had been using Sasori as an example of 'even he's less picky than you' when talking to Itachi, so maybe it had been an exaggeration.

It was at the point where it was getting slightly awkward as they stood observing the in-depth conversation in the middle of them. No one wanted to upset Mikoto, and they were far too polite to interrupt. Well, most of them were. Hidan, of course, had never felt himself bound by each and every social nicety that the others did.

"Sakura-chan," he said loudly, walking over to stand beside her, "I hear from these assholes all the time, you'll have more interesting things to tell me."

Sakura, caught half-way between laughter and mortification at how rude he could be, did her usual and demurred, "I'm afraid I'll disappoint you, Hidan-san, unless you find studying old case files and answering Itachi's phone interesting?"

He barked a laugh, and Sakura was struck again by how good looking he was. All of Itachi's friends were good looking, she should really stop being so surprised by it. If it wasn't for his religion – they weren't quite sure what the exact rules were, but he seemed not to be allowed to date or anything - she was sure he'd be out breaking a few hearts. If his dates could put up with what hard work he'd be.

"Nothing to do with Itachi is interesting," he said, waving a hand dismissively, "Unless he's done something to embarrass himself?"

"He hasn't," Itachi stated, the ghost of a smirk on his face as the two of them jumped.

Hidan pointed right in his face, "Don't fucking do that."

Itachi ignored the gesture, "You're late, you know," he said, inclining his head towards the new arrivals.

"It's Deidara's fault, like always," Hidan griped, "I'm surprised there's any water left in this fucking city after how long he spends in the shower."

"Hey!" Deidara hissed over at them, "Shut the hell up, yeah?"

Hidan contented himself with making some rude hand gestures when it looked like Mikoto and Sumire were starting to catch on that the others weren't quite so interested. Kisame was starting to look thunderous at the fact they were already making a scene in front of the host. They really were to lucky to have him corralling them.

Sai sidled up beside Sakura and handed her another drink. He'd once said he didn't really understand how Itachi and his friends were friends when all they did was make fun of each other and argue. Naruto had pointed out that was exactly how their group worked as well. They'd both assured Sai that these guys had each other's backs, no matter how it might appear to an outside observer, and you'd be hard pressed to find a closer group.

"Thanks, Sai, I'm sorry I rushed off and left you earlier," she said quietly. Sai was such a part of her life she often forgot he had only been to the Uchiha compound a few times, and didn't know Itachi or Shisui that well.

He knocked his shoulder gently into hers – it was a gesture he'd picked up from Naruto, though he'd toned it down to a much less intense version - "It's fine, Shisui has been telling me some very interesting stories about Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't help but grin wickedly at the faux-innocent face Sai was wearing. Shisui had many talents, and story-telling was definitely one of them. If Sasuke had made any attempt at being nicer to the vast majority of her friends she might have felt bad about enjoying Shisui's long and detailed back catalogue of embarrassing moments from Sasuke's life.

Shisui always seemed to know when he was being mentioned in conversation and turned up at Itachi's elbow. He caught Mikoto's eye, and she quickly introduced Sumire to her oldest son and nephew. Shisui lived to rile Deidara, when Sasuke wasn't available, and so immediately turned on the charm.

Sumire, to her credit, didn't exactly swoon at his feet like some of Deidara's previous dates. They were pretty sure Shisui still had a thing going on with one girl that had chosen him over her original date to the compound. For all Deidara's bad temper he was the same as everyone else: no one could stay angry with Shisui.

Tsunade would dearly have loved to stay and enjoy the company of actual interesting people, but the break in conversation was the perfect time for them to slip away and let the kids have their fun.

"Mikoto," she said, "If you want to head off Fugaku we'd better move now."

Mikoto managed not to laugh as all of the people surrounding her whipped their heads up to check Fugaku wasn't on the warpath, "You've only just gotten here, how much trouble can you have caused?" she teased.

"Let's not tempt fate," Itachi said, as they all pictured the time the two artists had combined jet-lag with an impressive drinking session before coming to an event. It had been an experience, for sure. The two of them had barely made it into the compound before Deidara had a complete meltdown and Sasori had gotten into an actual physical scuffle with a pushy reporter.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "That was one time," he muttered, as Deidara shook his head.

Sumire looked between them curiously – perhaps she didn't follow the gossip columns as closely as other people did. It had kept the vultures going for nearly a week before someone else did something embarrassing and they were off the hook. It had taken about the same time for the skin to grow back on Sasori's knuckles, and for him to work off the warning he'd gotten from the police.

"You're right, Itachi-kun, I should know better than to underestimate your friends," Mikoto laughed as said friends avoided making eye contact with her. "I want you all to show face," she continued, "but for my husband's sake, maybe not too much."

Tsunade nodded to them all as she started to walk away, "You kids have fun now. You especially, Sakura, you deserve it. Not too much though," she finished with a wink.

"Don't encourage them, Tsunade," Mikoto warned her, running one last eye over the assembled crew.

"Just let me know when you want to head off, Shishou," Sakura reminded her mother. As if she wasn't always the one retrieving Tsunade from wherever she'd planted herself and getting them both home.

Tsunade turned away and waved a hand, "Don't you worry about me, Sakura-chan."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Sakura muttered at her mother's back, but Hidan swung an arm round her shoulders and started guiding her along with the others. Walking slowly back to their normal gathering place at Itachi's rooms would count as about as much mingling as Fugaku's nerves could take.

"I think you've got Kisame scared," Hidan confided, making sure his deep voice carried to the man himself, "He takes his karaoke way too fucking seriously, you know."

Kisame chuckled in front of them, but didn't otherwise respond to Hidan's accusations. Most likely because it was a well known fact that he really did put way more effort into karaoke than nearly anyone else. If he was scared, and Sakura had a feeling he wasn't, he was hardly going to let them know.

"See, definitely scared," Hidan said, tapping the side of his head with a finger before moving on to antagonise Shisui. Sakura was a little relieved. It wasn't that she minded being so close to him, but he'd been creasing the silk of her kimono and Tsunade would be out for his blood.

"So you like karaoke, Sakura-san?" Sumire asked, falling back slightly beside them. It was a nice gesture of female solidarity in the face of so much masculinity.

Sumire was stunning, and Sakura resolved to ask her for advice on getting her shimmery make-up to look like that. Whenever she tried that style she just looked oily, and that was just depressing. Hopefully she'd give more advice and less casual insults, unlike Ino, as well.

"I do," she replied, "Tsunade-shishou loves it, and she has the proper gear in the house – microphones and everything." Tsunade had tried to get her to take a mini karaoke set to the flat with her, but the walls were like paper and the other people in her building were a bit uptight.

"I was really lucky to meet her," Sumire said, "I'll have to tell everyone on set! Do you think she'd take a picture with me?"

"I'm sure she would," Sakura said, not mentioning that after a few drinks it was hard to get Tsunade to stop taking pictures, "Do you work in the city?" she asked. She'd never actually met someone who was on the tv four nights a week, and it was kind of exciting.

Sumire was the first of Deidara's dates that she'd actually been properly introduced to. Usually he either came stag to these events, or was surrounded by so many people that she and her friends had stayed out of the way. It might have been better for her ego if Sumire was arrogant, or stuck up, or something else unflattering, but she was perfectly pleasant as she described her work. Sakura would have to check out some of 'Ward 9' online just to check how close they'd managed to get to Tsunade with this Tanaka character.

The boys were in the midst of a conversation about baseball. Even if the men in Sakura's life didn't have anything else in common with each other they would still have baseball. Half of them followed the Swallows, and the rest supported the Giants but they somehow managed to keep things civilised. Civilised, if a little heated at times. Such as when they stopped their slow progression round to the edge of the compound so they could speak some more without the distraction of walking.

They were starting to get louder, and Sakura could feel the eyes of Mikoto's other guests settling on them. No doubt some of them were praying for a break in their dull conversations, but others weren't so keen on having their nice evening disrupted. Not everyone thought Itachi's friends were as charming as Mikoto did, and didn't think Fugaku was unreasonable for wanting to be tough on them.

Sakura could have broken it up like she used to break up the boys' fights in high school. Marching in and grabbing the two main offenders by the collars and shoving them apart wasn't quite as easy right now. Laying hands on one of the youngest ever police constables and a Jashinist priest wouldn't be the same as doing it to Kiba and Naruto somehow. Instead she suspected she knew just the answer.

A quick scan of the crowd and she reached over to pull gently on Itachi's sleeve, "I can't see your father – he's not coming over is he?"

Itachi was not an overly expressive man, so even his turning away from the conversation on the lookout for his father to distract the others. Fugaku was probably getting more drinks, or had gone to the bathroom, but the uncertainty was enough to get everyone moving again. There were a few in the surrounding guests who were unsure whether this was their best chance to get the attention of the more famous people in the group. However Itachi had his mind set on not getting another lecture from his father, and moved them away quickly.

Sumire leaned down to whisper to Sakura as they walked, "Does Itachi-san not get on with his father?"

Sakura giggled, "They're fine – Fugaku-san just really likes things to be in order all the time, and well, you've met Itachi's friends."

Sumire laughed, "Yeah, these guys are really fun, and everyone talks about the Uchiha events so I'm keen to see it all first hand."

"Mikoto's events are always the best in town," Sakura agreed, "You must go to some super exciting parties though?"

Sumire admitted that she'd met movie stars and directors at award ceremonies, and that the cast of 'Ward 9' worked hard and played even harder. "That's how I met Deidara, actually, he was opening an exhibit next door to the club we were at and he was buying drinks for everyone. Do you guys know each other well?"

Sakura could feel the ground getting dangerous. It wasn't like she was going to blurt out 'well, not really, but I've been quietly obsessed with him for about six months, does that count?' but still. She was trying really hard not to think about the fact she was making casual chat with her crush's current partner. She knew her feelings were ridiculous, but she didn't need that ridiculousness brought into such sharp focus.

"I grew up with Itachi's little brother so he's seen me at all my most embarrassing phases," she laughed, immediately switching to the safety of self-deprecation.

"Oh my God, I know the feeling," Sumire sympathised, "I was so terrible as a teenager. I had the worst hair cut for like three years, and I was so obsessed with this guy in my class. I actually got a detention because I couldn't stop staring at him!"

That was eerily familiar. Sakura's unrequited love affair with Sasuke had never gotten her into quite so much trouble though. Even Sasuke had to take a backseat to her education, nothing was more important than that. It was more than reassuring to know someone as put-together as Sumire had been just as bad only a few years ago.

"Hey!" Shisui shouted over to them, already half into the doorway of Itachi's rooms, "You girls look like you're still able to have coherent conversations. We need to sort that out!"

Kisame loomed over his shoulder, "Shisui, try to sound less like a sexual predator would you? You're embarrassing me."

Hidan shouted "Sexual predator-ing is a fucking sin!" from inside and Kisame put a hand over his eyes, shaking his head in despair.

"He's right though, Shisui is anyway," Deidara said, letting Sakura pass and then wrapping an arm round Sumire's waist, "Chandelier!"

Sakura slid in beside Sai as they gathered around the small table in Itachi's sitting area. She knew that the Uchiha's were rich – they were proper old money after all – but it was really brought home when all the members didn't just have rooms, but suites all to themselves. Itachi, or more likely Mikoto, had already lain a covering under the table to protect the tatami underneath.

"What's chandelier?" Sumire asked, eyeing the table with some apprehension.

"It's only the best drinking game there is, yeah?" Deidara replied, retrieving a load of plastic tumblers and starting to arrange them in a circle on the table.

Deidara had spent a few months at an art college in America a few years back, and had picked up a whole catalogue of new drinking games. It was just as well as with so many geniuses in the group games of Pin Pon Pan could run for literal minutes. He quickly ran through the rules; bounce the ping-pong ball into someone else's drink to make them down it, and if it went in the centre cup everyone had to drink and then flip their cup upside down. Last one to get their cup upside down had to drink the horrific mixed drink in the centre cup itself.

Sakura had brought it to a few parties and there was nothing like it for getting people drunk in a ridiculously short amount of time. After one memorable incident where Lee had played three rounds, stood up, and immediately fell over onto the table it had been banned for all but the most intense nights out. She was pretty sure that was the night Neji had confessed he was attracted to her so, apart from needing a new table, it had been pretty good. He was due back in the country soon, and they usually met up for something to eat.

As with any sort of contest involving this group there was palpable tension in the air. Kisame was watching Sakura with his shark-like grin, obviously hoping to skew the later contest in his favour by getting her drunk. Sakura watched him impassively; was he in for a shock. Living with Tsunade meant matching her tolerances as closely as possible to make sure they both made it home from nights out.

Normally at Mikoto's nights Sakura and her friends stuck close together, had one or two drinks with Itachi and his friends, and then moved over to Sasuke's rooms. Mostly because the older guys all made fun of Sasuke and he didn't like it, but also because they didn't want to intrude. Sakura, and she reckoned Sai was the same, had to admit feeling like they'd made the move up to the adult's table.

"Ok, we ready to go, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking around the table and flipping the ping-pong ball between his long fingers.

Sakura and Sai were making the sensible choice of starting out on light beer, but some of the others, notably Hidan and Shisui, were already on the harder stuff. Deidara grinned and, with the practiced distance eye of an artist, smashed the ball directly into Itachi's cup.

Itachi looked at it, then at Deidara, with consternation but dutifully drained it and poured himself another. After that, it was pure carnage. Kisame sank a screamer into Hidan's cup and they were all treated to a foul-mouthed rant that was soon cut off when Sasori hit the middle and there was a mad scramble to drink and flip. Sakura and Sai were still university students; they had the advantage of more regular practice and held their own easily against their older friends. Sumire was something of a dark horse, and her shots rarely went astray.

Soon they had reached the point of actual shouting. Hooting at every landed ball, screeching at missed ones, and the general good-natured abuse of close friends.

"Damn!" Shisui laughed as Sakura bounced the ball expertly into Itachi's cup, "Are you sure she's your assistant – you're not hers?"

"You've been making that joke for months, Shisui, you need new material," Itachi said, managing not to choke on the bitter alcohol he'd just thrown back.

"I can't help it, she's just so nice. I'm just astounded at how well she puts up with your shitty personality," Shisui snorted, pouring himself another drink and getting most of it in the cup.

"She's friends with Sasuke, yeah?" Deidara chimed in, "Compared to that little prick Itachi is like a regular guy."

Sakura had to bite her lip not to laugh at the vaguely satisfied expression on Sai's face. Sasuke had been awful to him when they'd first started hanging out, and he hadn't gotten much better even though it was clear Sai was there to stay. It got to the stage where Naruto had loudly told Sasuke off in front of them for being such a dick. That had made Sai's year, and cemented his friendship with Naruto beyond all doubt.

"Come on," Sakura felt honour-bound to defend him at least a little, "Sasuke has gotten a lot better recently."

"Yes, not being in the country has made him a lot better," Sasori commented drily, before his turn, "Drink up Sai."

Hidan snickered, "He's nearly fucking tolerable now."

Sakura shrugged at Itachi; she'd tried. Sasuke had brought most of these problems on himself. Itachi inclined his head towards her to indicate he appreciated that she'd made a token effort.

"He had to follow me," Itachi said mildly, "That must have been very tough for him."

This pronouncement was followed by a roar of derision and many a rude hand gesture cast his way. Kisame reached over Sakura and tried to ruffle his hair. He was only able to dodge the big hand by leaning practically into Sasori's lap. Sasori allowed it; using him as an arm rest as he poured himself more to drink.

By the time a few more rounds, with breaks for conversations and arguments, had passed it was nearly midnight. Sakura didn't realise how fast the time had been going, and she privately hoped that Tsunade wouldn't want to leave soon. No doubt she'd have gathered a group of like-minded people together and they were gambling somewhere quite happily. Sakura had made sure to bring enough money for the taxi home just in case Tsunade went completely bust. It wouldn't be the first time.

This was usually the time that guests with no close ties to the family were encouraged to be on their way. This meant that, so long as no one had been scandalised by the noise coming from Itachi's rooms, they'd made it through another event without Fugaku being pushed to the point of a stroke. Well, he'd probably have found something to get himself worked up about, but at least it wouldn't be their fault for once.

"Is that the time?" Kisame exclaimed, squinting at his phone screen, "You got the goods, Shisui?"

"Don't I always?" he scoffed, before standing up way too fast and nearly falling over.

He waved away their jeers and trotted off through the connecting door to his own rooms. A few worrying banging noises and some swearing later he reappeared carrying his karaoke machine under one arm. He had to go back for another trip to get the smaller parts while the others figured out getting it plugged into the tv on the wall. Shisui handed Kisame the microphones, checked the cables, and gave Itachi a nod.

Itachi turned on the tv and a show-tune blared out at around five hundred decibels leaving him frantically turning it down before they brought Fugaku down on them.

"I appreciate you trying to stop me from being to hear Deidara sing," Sasori said solemnly.

Deidara was definitely in a mellow mood, and just gave him the finger lazily from his place half draped over Sumire. She had caught a fit of the giggles earlier, and was still pink across the cheeks from where she'd been laughing so hard. Sakura was a realist, and that extended to recognising they looked good together. If she wasn't having such a good night, and her future wasn't a whole lot more settled all of a sudden, it might have been a lot worse.

"Alright," Kisame stood up, and snapped his fingers a few times to get their attention, "Who wants to start us off? I know, I know, this is usually Tobi's job, but we'll have to get on with it."

It was almost like being back in school, and trying to avoid making eye contact with the teacher so they didn't have to stand up in front of the class. Sai sat calmly beside Sakura, safe in the knowledge that they all knew he couldn't sing and there wasn't any point on calling on him. Sakura was really hoping Kisame would convince Itachi to get up there; there was nothing she was more curious about than his singing ability.

Shisui looked around the assembled group and dramatically put a hand over his heart, "I am willing to take one for the team," he said, already searching through the interface for the song.

They all groaned when the first few bars played. Of course he'd chosen a terrible pop song that had been inescapably popular when they'd been kids. Shisui could sing, but he kept getting caught up in doing the dance moves that went along with it. It was amazing how muscle memory could bring back things you hadn't thought of in ten years.

It wasn't even by the end of the song that they were all singing along, it was more like the second chorus. Even Sai knew all the words and was singing along quietly, nearly under his breath. It finished on a high note that Shisui nearly reached, although he was drowned out by the rest of them trying to reach it too. He bowed deeply and accepted their raucous applause.

"Now – onto the main event!" Shisui started in between deep breaths to get his breath back, but he was interrupted by the door sliding open and Tsunade poking her head into the room.

"I knew you kids were doing karaoke in here!" she announced. She looked as immaculate as when she'd arrived, but she was swaying slightly, and her cheeks were very pink.

Mikoto peeked in over her shoulder and laughed aloud at the looks on their faces, like they'd all been caught doing something they shouldn't. "Don't worry, you're fine, Fugaku is already in bed."

Tsunade smirked, "Now I don't want him to sue me for libel, but I have a strong suspicion that Madara switched his drink up to something stronger."

"He was being a little repetitive," Mikoto allowed.

"He was being an unbearable bore," Tsunade corrected her, slipping her shoes off and shuffling in to join them, placing another three bottles of sake on the table, "Have I missed you singing, Sakura-chan?"

"You're just in time, Tsunade-sama!" Shisui grinned as Mikoto shook her head at her oldest friend and silently checked with her son that they were actually welcome. Tsunade was always welcome, and a drunk Tsunade was even more so.

"Just in time for what?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, not even bothering with a saucer for her drink.

Shisui paused for dramatic effect, long enough that they all started booing, "It's show-down time! Kisame, the old master, versus Sakura, the young flower!"

Kisame groaned, "You watch too much wrestling, you know that? It's making you stupid."

"Is that what that was all about?" Mikoto laughed, pouring Itachi another drink, "I think you've picked a difficult fight here, Kisame."

"Damn right he has," Tsunade said, "Not only did Sakura get my smarts, she also picked up my talents!"

"Shishou!" Sakura pleaded, covering her bright red face with her hands as the others snickered around her.

Mikoto nudged Itachi and made 'the face' which he studiously ignored. He and Sasuke had both been enduring 'the face' since Sakura had turned sixteen. Admittedly his little brother, being both ages and friends with her had seen it more, but Mikoto was more than willing to keep her options open. With Sasuke out of the country Itachi was feeling the full weight more often.

"There's only one way to settle this – a duet!" Shisui announced far too loudly into the microphone making them all wince and, for Itachi, thankfully distracting Mikoto.

Kisame pulled Sakura up and they stood by Shisui as he listed a few suggestions. The size difference between them was almost comical. The traditional dress that made Sakura look even more petite wrapped in layers of fabric made Kisame's broad frame even more imposing. Sakura was still blushing at her mother embarrassing her, and he was happy to continue teasing her.

Shisui finally settled on an upbeat duet they both recognised – there was an age gap after all – and scuttled back to his seat, crashing into Hidan as he rushed to get comfortable. With the music starting Hidan didn't even smack him over the back of the head like he usually did.

Kisame's section was first, and they all cheered as his deep voice carried the tune expertly. Sakura just laughed as he winked at her, fully confident in a victory. He really did have an amazing voice, maybe he could release an album or something on the side. For all that the guys would claim loyalty to their friend, they were all leaning forward to hear her. If she hadn't had so much drink she couldn't think of anything more intimidating.

She took a deep breath and focussed on the screen rather than looking at the audience and losing her nerves. For someone with such a light voice she had a surprisingly deep singing voice and the tuning of the song suited her perfectly. There was a moment of silence as she sung the last few words of the chorus before everyone cheered. Kisame was laughing, but there was no way he was going to admit defeat so easily.

As the song went on the more they both got into it. Their voices complemented each other perfectly and their harmonies soared in a way that had their audience sitting listening with rapt attention. The bridge was particularly spectacular, and by the time the song finished everyone was already clapping and shouting.

"Too tough to call, this one!" Shisui shouted over the din.

Sakura blushed again, ducking her head to avoid seeing them. Kisame chuckled at her, "I think I did underestimate you, Sakura-chan, where have you been hiding that voice?"

"I think you still have me beat, Kisame," she waved a hand, "I ran you pretty close though!"

"You ran him more than close, Sakura-chan!" Tsunade hooted.

Sai was watching her with a genuine smile, and she resolved to work harder to get him together with Ino so she could see that smile more often. As she moved back to sit down beside her friend the others complimented her, but mostly as a way of getting at Kisame. She was more than fine with that, any more attention and she thought her face might burst into flame. She hadn't made a fool of herself, and that was all that mattered.

"Who feels like they can follow that performance?" Shisui laughed. He always ended up taking the role of compere at these things. He was so unlike the other Uchiha that Tsunade had once asked if he was adopted.

Speaking of Tsunade she gestured for the microphone, "I'll show you kids a thing or two -"

The next couple of hours were filled with a variety of solos, duets, and group performances. Even Mikoto was tempted up to sing a song with Sumire, both of them giggling the whole way through. Sakura even got to hear Itachi sing, and wasn't even surprised that he was amazing. She would just have to continue waiting to find something he wasn't any good at.

Somehow Shisui managed to fall asleep, his head resting on his arms on the table, halfway through Sasori crooning a ballad. Once they'd finished watching Deidara draw an artful moustache on him they decided it was probably time to leave the Uchihas to it. The taxi companies were more than willing to serve the Uchiha compound, even in the early hours. Mikoto and Itachi walked them out, gracious hosts to the very last.

"You're looking hot tonight, Sakura-chan," Hidan laughed, winking at her as their group started getting into the taxi, "Ahh if only I wasn't a priest."

"Yeah, well thank fuck you are," Kisame griped, shoving him into the car, "The women of this country thank your God everyday. Thanks again for the evening, Mikoto."

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be flattered or mortified, so she settled for a combination of both and just waved him goodbye. Sumire gave her a tight hug and told her they should definitely meet up next time they could find the time. Sakura knew that was very unlikely with how famous Sumire was, but agreed, and helped take a couple of photos of her with Tsunade.

Deidara was last into the car, and Sakura knew she was just imagining the long, appraising look he gave her as the taxi drove away.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Tsunade said as Sai opened the door for her, "Some of us aren't as young as you lot."

Mikoto laughed, "Speak for yourself. Thank you again for tonight, Sakura-chan, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You'll be seeing her more often come next year," Itachi said, "Izuna-san offered her a traineeship," he continued swiftly to cut Mikoto off from thinking anything else.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mikoto asked, drawing her into a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm having trouble believing it," she admitted, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Well I don't, and neither does Itachi-kun, nor anyone else who knows how hard you work," Mikoto said firmly as Sakura beamed.

With a few more kinds words they were on their way. Pressed up against her close friend, with her mother starting to nod off on her shoulder, a hoarse throat from a karaoke session with good friends, and an offer to work with the most respected lawyer in her field, Sakura was willing to call the night a complete success.

 **XXXXXX**


	4. 4

**I just love writing friendships - there's just something so warm about them. Thanks for reading!**

 **XXXXXX**

Sakura had to sternly remind herself that she was in a professional environment when she left her meeting with Izuna on Monday afternoon. If she didn't remember she was in very real danger of either fainting or literally dancing with delight. As she walked back to Itachi's office - calmly and with no sign of the bursting excitement she was feeling - she replayed everything over again in her head.

When she passed the Bar - and he'd said 'when' and not 'if' - she would start her traineeship the following month. She tried to offer to start right away of course, but he'd just smiled at her.

"Itachi might enjoy working himself to death, but I do try to make sure my employees can at least pretend to have a work-life balance. You'll need the holiday after the Bar, and I want you at your peak. I'll expect you to hit the ground running here."

She had nodded, and politely requested if she could come in to shadow his current lawyers a few times before she started. Every department did things slightly differently after all. Izuna had agreed readily, and made the initial introductions. People said she worried too much, but she liked to think of it as 'considering every eventuality'. It was one of the things her tutors had underlined to her several times as to why she was receiving such high marks.

The other lawyers in the department had all been very accommodating, especially the older Uchiha who was the one hoping to retire. She was looking forward to working with them, even if was going to be over a year.

Until the Bar she was free to continue working with Itachi. All Izuna had asked was that working for the firm didn't interfere with her studies. He wouldn't be able to take her on if she wasn't able to pass the Bar the first time as he would have to hire another lawyer to fill the gap instead. It was a perfectly fair proposal, and she appreciated the candour. Itachi had passed the Bar on his first try with the highest percentage in forty years. Sakura refused to let herself do any worse, genius or no.

Itachi was waiting for her outside his office when she made it back to his rooms. Defence lawyers to judges had all bemoaned their complete inability to read Itachi. His supposed unpredictability made him a feared opponent in the courtroom where he was so difficult to plan against. Sakura had grown up with both him and Sasuke; reading Uchihas was like a language, and she was fluent.

He wasn't exactly anxious, but he was certainly unsure of something. It was all in the tenseness of his shoulders, and the slight thinning of his mouth. She stepped inside cautiously, already racking her brains for anything she might have done. Mikoto's party had been a roaring success, everyone had survived their hangovers (just), and he'd had no troublesome clients all day.

"Is everything ok, Itachi-san?" she asked quietly, closing the doors behind her just in case. Back to the office, back to the -san suffix for both of them.

Itachi sighed, "I've just had a call from Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Is he ok? Is Naruto ok?" she asked, the questions bubbling out of her.

Sasuke hated using the phone. It was right up there with 'speaking to Deidara' or 'hanging out with Sai' on his list of 'most hated activities'. When he'd fallen and broken his leg when they'd been about thirteen it was her who'd called his parents to let them know. The fact he hadn't phoned home in the whole time he'd been travelling had Mikoto at her wit's end.

If he was willingly calling something serious must have happened. They'd obviously been in accident, or one of them had been arrested, or they'd contracted some horrific disease, or they'd been bitten by some sort of venomous animal. She should never have let them go by themselves. She would never have gone, but she should have made them take somebody sensible along. It was downright irresponsible for her to have let them do this. How was she going to explain this to Iruka?

Eventually she realised Itachi was watching her leap from terrible conclusion to terrible conclusion with amusement. "They're both fine, Sakura-san, alive, well, and not in prison."

She wasn't even surprised that he knew exactly what was running through her mind. Growing up surrounded by the police had made getting into trouble a lot more terrifying than it probably was for other kids. He'd also met Naruto; he knew how clumsy and ridiculous her best friend was. That he managed to flourish any and everywhere was nothing short of a miracle.

"Something must have happened though? Sasuke wouldn't phone unless it was urgent?" she pressed.

"Yes, he had some important news," he said, but the measured tone meant he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it.

"It must have been to get him to call. How important?" Sakura asked, feeling her stomach twist up with the anticipation.

Itachi nodded a little hesitantly, "Sasuke has received an unconditional place to study law at Tokyo U. He and Naruto will be back in a few weeks, and he will start his course in September."

Naruto and Sasuke were coming back. Her first reaction should have been a mixture of joy and relief that they'd be back under her watchful eye, and it was. It just so happened to have a healthy dose of dread mixed into the middle, leaving the other two to wither on the vine. She would have to come clean about a lot of things when they got back.

Not that she was doing anything wrong, of course. Just that she'd left so much of her life out of what she told them. Naruto would be so hurt to think she didn't trust him with the details of her job and her friendship with Itachi and the others. Sasuke would be furious that she'd inserted herself into something he perceived as being his by right, no matter how stupid it was to feel that way.

"Well, shit," she said, putting her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes.

Itachi chuckled, "Indeed. I suspect there will be some awkward conversations to come."

Sakura groaned, "I don't even want to think about it. I'm really sorry, Itachi-san."

"What for?" he asked, and from his expression he did seem genuinely confused as to why she was apologising.

"You know," she waved her hands around, "For making you all keep stuff from Sasuke. I didn't want to cause trouble, I'm just -"

She trailed off and Itachi smiled reassuringly at her, "You just don't want to upset your friends. I'm afraid we're all complicit in this one, but it was the right decision at the time. We'll just have to deal with the consequences as and when. Employing you was one of the best decisions the firm has made. Do not forget that."

He spoke quietly but firmly, and Sakura ducked her head to hide the uncontrollable smile. Hearing about her boys had suffocated the giddy feeling from Izuna's offer, but Itachi's resolute calmness was bringing it out again.

"Thank you, Itachi-san, you're too good to me. I'll deal with Sasuke when he gets back – it's all my fault anyway. I should have just told them a year ago. Naruto will be fine once I buy him a few bowls of ramen and explain everything properly," she said, already mentally tallying her bank balance for affording it.

"Of course he will, and don't worry about Sasuke. In fact I think he might have excellent timing. How did your meeting with Izuna-san go?" Itachi asked.

She repeated basically verbatim the plans Izuna had lain out. Itachi admitted to being pleased Izuna wasn't hoping to have her start working in his department right away. Madara would probably have stepped in to veto Sakura moving on from Itachi's office for a while longer anyway. He also expressed his complete confidence in her passing the Bar, which she really appreciated, but she was definitely still trying not to think about the exam at all.

"What did you mean by Sasuke 'might have excellent timing' by the way?" she asked, as Itachi flicked through to the next year's calendar to work out some dates.

"If he starts his course in the autumn he'll be experienced enough to take over from you in the spring so you can focus on the Bar," he said, nodding slightly as he pictured everything falling nicely into place.

Sakura had to admit it did make sense. Even if the thought of Sasuke falling into the job she worked so hard at was galling. Itachi, of course, read all her thoughts off her face.

"He'll have to excel if he hopes to match you, Sakura-san, but then you'll be moving on and leaving me behind," he teased.

Sakura just laughed, "Well if you worked in an interesting field you'd never be getting rid of me."

"You wound me; I doubt my pride will ever recover from this," Itachi sighed. It was times like this she realised how lucky she was to be able to see this side of him. She'd met so many people that were sure he was a humourless bore.

"I'm sure you'll survive, just don't tell Madara I said that," Sakura giggled.

Itachi just shook his head and stood up, "My last client has cancelled. I'd send you home but we might have a drop-in if anyone finds out I'm technically free," he said, "Please excuse me, I had better let mother know that Sasuke is coming home."

"You mean he hasn't told her?" Sakura asked. She shouldn't really be so shocked, it was Sasuke after all, but she couldn't imagine not telling Tsunade everything immediately.

"And risk catching father and getting another lecture on what a waste of time the last eighteen months has been? I can't say I blame him," Itachi said, walking back to his office and closing the door.

Sakura returned to her desk, but with nothing pressing to be done she quickly checked her phone. Naruto had emailed her, and she felt a little bad that he wasn't going to get to surprise her. In it he wrote to tell her basically what Itachi had told her though Sasuke barely got a mention, and there was a definitely lot more capital letters than Itachi would have used. They had booked their flights, and Naruto demanded that she meet them at the airport.

She immediately wrote back to him telling him how happy she was they were coming home, and that of course she would be at the airport. She was about to send it when something occurred to her. She could tell them about Izuna's offer, and that could be her lead in to explaining just how close to the firm she'd become over the time they'd been away.

She wasn't sure how they'd react, but laying the groundwork now couldn't hurt so she let them know about her meeting with him. She still had a few weeks to prepare herself before they got back. Naruto had asked her not to tell any of their friends about their homecoming so he could do it, but she had a feeling they were finding out from him right now. Sai would be thrilled to have Naruto back, and she would make sure that he came to the airport with her.

She'd just put her phone away when Madara knocked twice and entered. He was an imposing figure even after having known him most of her life. He wasn't a large man, but his presence filled a room with little effort.

"Good afternoon, Madara-san, is everything alright?" she asked. Her traitorous mind just loved spiralling into the worst possible scenarios. Obviously Madara was here to tell her Izuna had changed his mind, or he had, and that her services were no longer required.

"Sakura-san, good afternoon. I've just had a very interesting phone call from my brother, and I thought I should come speak to the two of you. Is Itachi available?" Madara said.

It didn't take a mind of Sakura's calibre to work out the content of that call. Word certainly travelled fast in the Uchiha family. Of course Fugaku would immediately launch into action the second he heard Sasuke was heading home. He'd always wanted at least one of his sons to join the police, but the most important thing to him was that they succeeded. He'd been very spoiled by having Itachi as his first-born, and had slightly unrealistic standards for Sasuke.

"He is, yes, I think he was just speaking to his mother," Sakura said, and Madara rolled his eyes as he realised the connection himself.

"So," Madara began as Itachi came back into the room, "I think you can make an educated guess as to why I'm here."

Itachi nodded, "Father isn't at work today," he said, the obvious implication being that he had an excess of free time on his hands on this particular day.

"He says that Sasuke should start as your assistant as soon as he returns," Madara said blandly, watching Itachi's reactions carefully.

Sakura bowed her head. She knew Fugaku; he wasn't an unkind man. He just had a blind-spot where his family were concerned. This solution would have just been clear to him, and he wouldn't have considered that it would be Sakura who lose out. It wasn't that he wanted her to be fired as such, just that she was periphery to the success of his boys.

Itachi was careful to remain completely neutral, even to her practiced eye, "What are your feelings on the matter, Madara-san?"

Sakura couldn't help but watch their interactions. Madara was notorious for treating everything as a way to further sharpen the skills of the lawyers in his firm. Any discussion could be treated as if it was being argued on the court-room floor. Itachi may have been young but he was very good at what he did, and he wasn't going to give Madara an inch.

Madara realised this, and also must have considered the matter too important for he gave a straight answer, "I don't believe the boy will be experienced enough."

Itachi nodded, "It would be best for him to attend classes for some time before he takes the role. I think the spring, perhaps a month before the annual Bar, would be when I expect him to ready," he said faux-thoughtfully, as if he hadn't already decided on it.

"I agree completely, but convincing your father will be an unenviable task," Madara said, faux-casually.

"He cannot make you do anything against your wishes," Itachi reminded him.

Sakura was thoroughly enjoying their interplay. It may have appeared to be just a conversation, but really it was formation of a compact. They weren't going to let Fugaku run roughshod over them. No doubt he would kick up one hell of a fuss, but Itachi was right: Madara was head of the firm, and he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

She'd never been mentioned, but she was pretty confident that if it wasn't her in the job they may well have given it Sasuke. If things had continued as they had before they might well have run out of people willing to take the job on. Sasuke returning would have been a relief, rather than adding another thing on top of their teetering piles of concerns.

"Nothing vexes my brother more than that very fact," Madara chuckled, and then turned to Sakura, "Sakura-san, I have a very important task for you."

Sakura was surprised, but immediately nodded, "Of course, Madara-san, what can I help with?"

"You are Itachi's assistant, and next year you will be a trainee lawyer within my firm," he reminded her, "Do you want either of those things to change?"

"No!" she yelped, "I mean, unless, you don't -"

Madara cut her off, "I didn't think so, and I am not prepared to lose a mind like yours to another firm," he said firmly, his lip curling slightly at the thought. His most prodigious lawyers were, literally all of them, other members of the extensive Uchiha family. He had probably never had to worry about the possibility of one of his lawyers jumping ship before.

"So," Madara continued, "Your task is to ignore anything that comes out of the mouth my brother. Or Itachi's brother for that matter."

"They'll try to convince me to give up the job, won't they?" Sakura asked, and Itachi smirked at the stubborn look on her face. It was hard to believe sometimes that she wasn't actually biologically related to Tsunade.

"Of course they will," Madara said as if he were talking about the weather, rather than her whole future, "Your traineeship won't interest them, unless Sasuke has suddenly become taken with medical law, but working for Itachi? That's a different matter."

Itachi murmured in agreement, "It is pointless for them to try to convince us, or at least they will soon give up trying. They will likely see you as the weakest link and focus their efforts there."

If Sakura hadn't been infuriated by the prospect of Sasuke and his father trying to derail her employment she might have laughed. Both Madara and Itachi were treating these developments like a military mission that had to be planned for and strategised out. As if their brothers were the enemy, and the last few months she'd be working for Itachi were the battleground.

If anyone but Itachi himself, or Madara to be fair, thought that they could convince her to quit then they would have another thing coming. She knew to really make it as a top lawyer she would have to toughen up. Even if her whole plan was to help people she couldn't just let herself be talked out of things, or she wouldn't be any good to anyone. Besides, she was a hell of a lot less likely to take any shit off Sasuke now. It might have been more touch and go a few years back.

Madara chuckled, "I disagree, Itachi. From what I know of Sakura-san she takes after Tsunade-sama, and convincing that woman to do anything she doesn't want to is like trying to get blood from a stone."

Sakura giggled; Tsunade would be thrilled to hear her favourite traits being discussed in the company of people she actually respected. That stubbornness was not quite as well received in other areas of her life, especially with the funding bodies she argued with constantly.

"In fact," Madara continued, looking pointedly at Itachi, "I think your mother might be the real issue."

Itachi frowned slightly, but Sakura realised what Madara was implying straight away. The influence Mikoto had over the members of the Uchiha family was second only to Taniko-san, and in some ways even greater because they weren't just scared of her. It could be a double-edged sword. After all she'd helped convince everyone not to tell Sasuke Sakura had taken the job, but if he pouted Mikoto might not be able to help herself. Especially after not having seen him for eighteen months.

Even Itachi wasn't immune to her influence despite being fully-grown, "I see what you mean," he admitted, "I will always do what is best for the firm."

His tone was even, but Sakura suspected he was trying to convince himself as much as his uncle. Madara probably thought so too, but he nodded pleased with the sentiment even if the execution might be more difficult.

"You will, I have no doubt," Madara said, in a tone that clearly meant 'you had better', "Of course, we may well just be creating something out of nothing here, but there's never any harm in being prepared. I had better get back to my office, until next time, Itachi, Sakura-san."

He let himself out and Sakura sighed, reaching up to rub at her eyes again. 'Never any harm in being prepared' might as well have been the slogan above the door to this place; it was why she fit in so well. She just didn't expect to have to think about it on a personal level too. Maybe she could just avoid the Uchiha compound for the next year.

"Everything will be fine, Sakura-san," Itachi assured her, and she gave him a wan smile. Things had been going so well, it was just so typical that her boys were going to up-end everything all over again.

As she walked home from the office she went to check if Naruto had come back to her. She never even got to her emails; instead getting a text from Ino.

"Forehead, I'm in your flat – having a crisis. Bring ice-cream!" followed by a tranche of kisses.

Sakura resisted the urge to text her back saying 'yeah, well, join the club' and instead backtracked to drop into the small supermarket. With her terrible diet she was a regular in the place, and the woman who ran it was not at all surprised to see her basket piled high with ice cream and snacks. They even did both their favourite flavours: mint for Sakura and cherry for Ino.

She'd been friends with Ino for fifteen years, and she liked to think no one knew her as well as she did, except maybe Inoichi. It might have been a three exclamation point crisis in her text, but it was clearly only a second level. Ino's crises fell into three categories: level one meant alcohol, level two meant ice-cream, and the worst of them all, level three, meant carbs. There'd only been a few level threes over the years, but Sakura still associated noodles and buns with Ino's disasters.

It did make her feel guilty, but Sakura had to admit she was almost glad Ino was stressed out enough to come over. It meant she would have something to occupy her time that wasn't all the awkward conversations she was facing in the coming weeks. Her friend was careful enough not leave the door half open like some of the others, but there were scraps of fabric on the stairs and she could hear Ino swearing to herself as she opened the door.

"Sakura!" Ino practically shouted, rushing over to give her a hug, "Thank God you're home!"

"Nice to see you too," Sakura said, returning the hug and shoving a tub of ice-cream into Ino's hands, "Now why are you cluttering up my flat?"

Sakura was still in the hallway at this point, and had yet to see the state of her living room. She might not have been a domestic goddess, but she'd grown up with a doctor and well understood the benefits of a clean house. It wasn't spotless, but compared to some of the catastrophes her friends lived in it was practically a hospital ward. After grabbing a couple of spoons from the kitchen and dropping off the rest of the food she walked through the living room.

It was as if an extremely localised hurricane had touched down right in the middle of the place. Every available surface was covered in sketches, full drawings, fabric pieces, half-finished dresses and even a dress-maker's dummy. In the midst of the chaos Ino sat on the ground shovelling ice-cream into her mouth.

"Ino-pig, what – what even is all this?" she gasped.

"This is me failing my internship!" Ino wailed, pulling a sketch out from the bottom of a pile and causing a minor landslide of papers.

Sakura chose not to ask if it was technically possible to 'fail' an internship, and settled on asking, "How did you even get all this stuff up here?" instead.

Ino waved the spoon in the air, "Haku gave me a hand with it all – I said he could stay but he wasn't keen."

Sakura snorted imagining the spindly model trying to heave a dummy that probably weighed more than him up the stairs. Ino certainly had a way of making men do whatever she wanted. She didn't blame him for making a quick escape either; Ino could be frightening when she was stressed.

"Can't imagine why," she said, pointedly looking at the devastation that had been her tidy flat, "Now what's the matter? You're the director's favourite – she tells you that, like, all the time."

"I know!" Ino said, "Last week she was talking about making me a permanent designer, you know."

Sakura did know – Ino had phoned her immediately to gush about it. Sakura had text her to let her know about Izuna's offer on Saturday, but she hadn't wanted to make a fuss until it was a sure thing. Now it was, but it wasn't exactly the sort of thing she wanted to bring up right now. Ino didn't need to hear about her achievements until she'd weathered whatever this was. It did remind Sakura that she'd better text Sai to give him the details tonight.

"I know, so what happened?" she asked, shifting a pile of horrific fabric that looked honestly like curtains to sit down.

Ino covered her face with her hands and made a noise that was half groan and half bear-like growl. Sakura quickly shoved some ice-cream into her mouth to smother the laughter that was threatening to come out. No wonder Haku had cut and run.

"You know how I have a full ten-minute slot on the runway in the summer?" Ino started, and Sakura nodded along encouragingly. That was a huge deal and really showed how much the place valued Ino. Sakura didn't know a whole lot about high fashion, but she'd made more of an effort with how important it was to her friend.

"Well I was showing the director all my designs and she just lost it!" Ino continued, her lip trembling.

She went on to describe her boss' comments in excruciating detail. 'Unimaginative' was one that cropped up a lot, also 'tired', 'boring', and plenty of insinuations that if Ino didn't perk her ideas up her internship would be considered effectively over. Sakura mentally congratulated herself on picking up an extra couple of tubs of ice-cream. This was starting to border on a level three, and she didn't have any buns.

"She said if I don't impress her by the end of the week then I'll be out!" Ino said, breathing hard after having ranted for a solid ten minutes barely pausing for breath.

"Ok," Sakura started, and pointed to some of her designs, "What have you got so far?"

Directing Ino onto something she was confident about was the key to heading off a proper meltdown and had worked wonders in their school exams.

"Ok, this one is going out first," she said, and launched into a speech about how yellow was definitely out this year and lime green was in.

"I quite like the jeans," Sakura ventured, and Ino gave her a pinched look before explaining that those were not jeans. Sakura wasn't quite sure what they were, they definitely looked like jeans to her, but kept quiet and let Ino keep talking.

They went through a few more designs, and for each Ino explained what her ideas were, and then what the director had said about them. The terrible curtain fabric she'd shoved onto the floor was going to be used for the wedding guest themed part of the show. Sakura supposed it was one way to make sure you didn't upstage the bride.

"She actually said, 'this one is so bland I could have picked it up from the supermarket'!" Ino raged about an ensemble that Sakura could honestly say would not be out of place on Mars.

As Ino repeated another phrase her boss had used something suddenly clicked in Sakura's mind. Sakura's memory was excellent. It might not have been as close to photographic as was actually possible, like Itachi's, but it was pretty damn good. She'd heard about these comments from the director before, just about another intern at the place.

"Ino," she started, but Ino was in full flow and didn't even pause, "Ino-pig. Ino!"

Ino started at Sakura shouting in her ear, "What? Can't you see I'm ruining my life here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I really don't think you are."

"What do you mean?" Ino obviously sensed that Sakura was onto something. Sakura had always been good at figuring things out, and Ino knew when to listen to her friend and the brain inside that big forehead.

"Remember ages ago when that weird guy was working there?" Sakura said, "You know, the one with the white hair?"

Ino scoffed, "Oh yeah, he was freaky. Who the hell wears red eyeliner? What's he got to do with anything?"

"I'm pretty sure your boss said the exact same things to him. Remember? He was doing some collection or something, and your boss wanted him to redo everything?"

It was if a light went off in Ino's head, "And she didn't really want him to redo it all – she wanted him to stand up to her."

Sakura nodded, pleased with herself, "And he redid everything, didn't he? And he didn't last long after that."

"No, he was gone like the next week. Do you think I shouldn't change anything?" Ino asked, worrying one of her perfectly manicured nails.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know your boss like you do, but I do know she's done this before. It makes sense that she wouldn't want someone who will just do what she thinks – she needs someone to come up with new ideas and stuff. Besides, she's always loved all the designs and clothes you've made before. Why would it change now, like, over the weekend?"

Ino nodded and spooned up some more ice-cream as she mulled it over. Sakura knew better than to rush her when she was thinking, and went to retrieve her phone from where she'd left it in her handbag.

She honestly was going to check her email and see what her boys thought of her news. It just so happened that Neji had text her since she'd gotten home, and it would have been rude not to get back to him. She knew he was due back, but she hadn't expected him to be home so soon. She was sure he'd said it was at least a three month contract.

His uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, was the head of a global company. In all honesty Sakura wasn't exactly sure what they provided, but he did it well enough that he required a body-guard when he travelled. It was common knowledge that Neji's father had been killed in a botched kidnapping when Neji had been very young, and that Hiashi was now never without protection. Once he'd been old enough Neji, the martial arts prodigy, had taken over as his main agent.

Neji's texts never said much, just that he would be in the city the next night and asking if she would like to go to dinner. She walked back into the living room while texting him that she would love to, but that she was paying half. It was a long-running argument. Neji was a gentleman, but his views were so old-fashioned sometimes. He replied immediately that he would come pick her up at seven, and they would just have to see about the bill.

"You're grinning, Forehead!" Ino said, pointing at the smile on her face, "Has Deidara finally come round?"

Sakura laughed, "Hardly, and besides, I like his new girlfriend."

"I know, check you, Haruno Sakura, hanging out with all these famous people. You should bring one of them to my runway show – it'll make me look good."

"Were you able to get us tickets?" Sakura asked. Apparently the tickets were practically worth their weight in gold to the fashionistas of the city.

Ino gave her a haughty look and flipped her long pony-tail over her shoulder with a flick of head, "Forehead, I always get what I want. I got three, so pick a good date and make sure Sai doesn't mind them."

Sakura shook her head. Ino was obviously feeling better; she was back to calling her 'Forehead'. It was only 'Sakura' when she was stressed, being soppy, or drunk – the latter usually encompassed the other two states.

"I know, it's because you're scary," Sakura laughed when Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever, you're just jealous. Besides, which one of us reduced Kankuro to tears in front of everyone?"

Sakura grimaced at the mention of her first real boyfriend. He was a couple of years older, and the brother of one of Naruto's close friends Gaara. That was how they'd met, despite going to school on completely different sides of the city.

"Well, he was a cheating bastard!" she said, throwing her hands up, "I was fully justified!"

Kankuro wasn't a bad guy, he just made stupid decisions, and they'd made up since. Purely as friends though. It wasn't like she was going to hold a grudge over something that happened when they were fifteen and their 'relationship' consisted of three whole months together. Mostly in secret so Naruto didn't find out. He'd helped with her 'post-Sasuke transition' as Ino described it, and she would always be grateful for that.

Ino laughed, "I know, I know, he kissed another girl. Anyway, who's texts have got you smiling?"

"Hey, that's a big deal! Especially when you're a teenager. It's just Neji, we're going to dinner tomorrow night."

Ino cocked her head onto one side, "Is there still something going on with you guys? You were cute together. In a weird way."

"Thanks," Sakura said dryly, "Not really. It's not like a big deal or anything. Just we're so busy, and he's out of the country so much. It seemed like it was just going to get to the point where someone got hurt feelings so we eased it off. We're still good friends."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, girl, you need some passion in your life. When Deidara finally recognises you for the woman you are, you'll see. He's got to be the passionate type."

Sakura chose not to reveal that Neji was most definitely 'the passionate type' when they'd been alone together, and instead reached over to flick her in the head, "Shut up, Piggy. Now tell me I was right about your designs before I bring up how things are going with you and Sai."

Ino muttered darkly at the mention of her slow progress with Sai, but obediently told Sakura that she was probably right. Sakura would take 'probably right'; she'd never met Ino's boss after all.

"I'll make the changes I was already planning on, but I'm not going to start over," she said confidently, rooting around in the mess to pile up her strongest designs ready for editing.

"Good. I think you're making the right call, but don't kill me if that's not what she wants at all," Sakura said, making sure to cover herself.

"Nah, I'm sure you're right. It doesn't make any sense how she's changed her mind so quick. This is just a test. I knew there was a reason I'm friends with you," Ino said, making a vain effort to tidy her stuff into piles. Sakura would have to phone her a taxi to get all this stuff back to hers.

"Anyway, what's new with you?" Ino asked, "There's something up with you – I can tell."

Sakura smiled at her. There was nothing like having a close friend to rely on. She still couldn't believe they'd fallen out over Sasuke of all people.

"Have you not checked your email today?" she asked, she wanted to see Ino's face when she got the message.

"No?" Ino said, rummaging in her giant designer handbag and pulling out her phone with its ridiculous bejewelled cover. "Oh my God!" she shouted, jumping up as she read through the email.

"Yeah, so that happened today," Sakura said, grinning at the excitement on Ino's face. Ino and Naruto had an odd friendship, but it was a true one. All of Naruto's friendships were, it was just the kind of man he was.

Ino screeched and threw her arms around her neck, overbalancing both of them onto the sofa. Sakura laughed as Ino landed on her and continued screeching in her ear.

"You're not as light as you look, Ino-pig!"

Ino returned the flick to her forehead, pushing herself up on her hands to take a good look at Sakura, "You should be super happy that your best friends will finally be back in the country, but you're not. What's the matter?"

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair and sitting up. Ino shuffled along to sit beside her on the small sofa, watching her with concern.

"You're my best friend, Ino, and I am happy they're coming home, it's just -" and she explained the whole situation with Sasuke, the firm, and her boss' warning that her life was about to get way more difficult when they did get back.

Ino whistled through her teeth in a way that had irritated Sakura since they'd been kids, "Damn. I see what you mean about how it's good and bad. They won't really try to force you out of your job will they?"

Sakura snorted, "Fugaku has already tried within two minutes of finding Sasuke is on his way. I don't want to think about what it'll be like when he's actually here and breathing down my neck."

Ino slammed a fist into her palm, "Nah, fuck them, you're not going anywhere. I don't care what they say. Besides, Itachi thinks you're the best assistant ever, and Madara actually said he doesn't want to lose you. I don't see how anyone survives arguing with that guy; he's got crazy eyes."

Sakura laughed out loud, and it was amazing the difference having opened up about it all. She was sure she'd feel even better about it when she'd told Tsunade. Just so long as Tsunade didn't march herself right over to the Uchiha compound and strangle Fugaku with her bare hands. Ino was totally right about Madara too; he really did have crazy eyes when the mood took him.

"Thanks, Ino, you're a good friend."

Ino smiled smugly, "Of course I am. Now, what are you wearing to dinner tomorrow? Make it something hot, see if you can't make Deidara jealous somehow."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino – how many times do we have to go over this -"

Ino stayed until way too late on a school night as they laughed, caught up and broke open a bottle of wine. All the while the return email from Naruto sat unread in her inbox. Along with one from Sasuke.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	5. 5

The difficult … fifth chapter? Is that a thing?

XXXXXX

Sakura had two main weaknesses since she'd gotten over her chronic shyness that had plagued her preteen years. One was how she could, and did, worry about anything and everything. The other was definitely her explosive temper. Her fuse was a hundred times longer than it had been when she'd been a teenager, but there were still some things capable of pushing her into a raging fury.

It was just as well that she had a free morning when she read Sasuke's email. She wasn't fit to be around people for a good hour after seeing it.

Naruto's email was a barely coherent rant about how wonderful she was, and how the firm should think itself very lucky that she even gave them the time of day. The rambling and pretty much all in caps email made it feel almost like he was with her. It was times like this when she really missed his solid presence and infectious enthusiasm. She was so glad he was coming home.

But even Naruto's message couldn't take the sting out of Sasuke's. He hadn't even managed to say congratulations; he hadn't even got close to saying it. All he'd said was that she'd better remember to thank Mikoto, and asked just how much she'd bothered Itachi to get it. Then he'd made sure to mention his unconditional offer, as if she hadn't had exactly the same offer two years previously. He signed off saying that he'd see her soon, and Naruto would be upset if she wasn't at the airport.

She actually had to read it twice because she couldn't believe what the hell she was reading the first time. As she took it in she was struck by a wave of molten fury that felt nearly psychotic in intensity. If Sasuke had said this anywhere but the safety of several thousand miles away she would have broken his jaw. It had taken nearly half an hour of angry pacing and deep breaths to get her temper to simmer down to a more manageable level.

She didn't reply to his message. She didn't trust herself. Something ugly would have come out of her onto the screen, and she was too pragmatic to allow it. Besides, an email wouldn't have been able to carry the full weight of her boiling rage. The worst thing imaginable to her would be to have her message come across as whiny and self-justifying.

Just because she didn't let Sasuke himself know how she felt didn't mean that she didn't tell anyone else.

Sakura immediately forwarded it to Ino and Sai with a lengthy diatribe on what a dick Sasuke was being. Ino probably wouldn't get to read it until the end of the day, and Sai would only bring it up with her face to face, but it made her feel a lot better to keep them in the loop. Sai would just make the expression that meant 'he's always like this' without having to say it, but at least Ino would be prepared to have a long bitching session about it.

Itachi also received a copy; just without the rant at the beginning. She played it cooler in this one, and made a joke about how she really had bothered him a lot. She added that she did appreciate all his help, and of course she would thank his mother. Itachi had the keenest mind of a generation, and he knew Sakura, he would catch on immediately to just how upset she was without her having to say a word.

Once she'd made sure that other people knew how awful he was being she was feeling a lot better. That didn't stop her feeling petty enough to text Deidara about it too. She wouldn't let Tsunade or Mikoto know – Tsunade would just tell her to cut Sasuke loose, and she would only tell on him to Mikoto for the absolute worst transgressions – but Deidara was a good choice for instant gratification of her angry feelings.

"I'm going to murder Sasuke. I need a good alibi, any ideas?" she wrote, in the casual tone that matched their previous text conversations.

While waiting for the replies from her friends she took the time to indulge in her favourite stress-relieving activities: using up all her hot water. Normally she was in such a rush her showers lasted about five minutes. There was something incredibly soothing about the hot spray, and it was her favourite place to rehearse arguments in her head that she would probably never have out loud. A few blistering skewers of Sasuke in there and she was feeling a lot more zen about it all.

Deidara had come back to her by the time she was out, and she tried not to read anything into his quick response. His dislike of Sasuke was obvious, and he loved to be in the know about things. Itachi had once accused him of sulking when other people knew the gossip before him, even though no one knew things quicker and more often than Kisame.

"You were in my studio all day, obviously! Totally willing to say it in court. What's he done now?"

She giggled to herself as she read it. It was petty, but damn if it didn't make her feel better to have someone on board against Sasuke no questions asked.

"Just being an ass like usual! I don't know why we put up with him," she texted. There was no way to go into the details in just a few lines, and no doubt Itachi would fill him in if she didn't.

Deidara, of course, was not the sort of man to let something go when he was interested, "Come on, Sakura-chan, you can't leave me hanging like this! I know he's an ass, I need details!"

Sakura snorted, and tried to figure out a way to condense the main points. The main problem, now that she'd calmed herself down, was that it was kind of her fault as well as Sasuke's.

She'd never told Sasuke about the work she did for Itachi, and she'd made everyone else keep quiet about it too. Maybe if she'd been in Sasuke's position it would look like a healthy dose of pseudo-nepotism that had gotten her the job. She couldn't even defend herself without revealing that, actually, she'd earned it all through hard and dedicated work. That Madara had hand-picked her to be Itachi's assistant. That her reputation had reached Izuna-san in a completely different department.

Still, he was supposed to be her friend. Friends wouldn't dream of being so tone-deaf as to accuse each other of not truly deserving something. He could be joking, but Sasuke didn't joke about things like this. He'd never been any good at being happy for other people. It was almost as if anyone and everyone's success came at the expense of his own. It was definitely linked to growing up in Itachi's shadow, even Shisui's shadow, but it didn't make him any easier to deal with.

His message wouldn't have left such a bitter taste if he'd at least managed to say 'well done' or something before immediately launching into undercutting her. That's the part she focused on when she texted Deidara back. It gave her the chance to drop in the job offer as well. That really was petty, but she couldn't resist preening a little in front of someone as successful as Deidara.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan! You should have told us on Friday! I think Kisame would have actually bawled," Deidara texted back, with a few crying with laughter emojis, "Don't listen to that little prick. No one deals with Itachi as well as you, and I know who'd I prefer to hang out with after work."

Sakura tried not to blush. That was a stupid reaction to a completely innocent and really sweet comment. It wasn't worth even considering if it could be meant any other way. It wasn't, and she would be silly to waste any of her time on it. It was really reassuring to know that Itachi's friends actually liked her, and she wasn't just a kid hanger-on.

"I'll hold you to that when Sasuke eventually gets the job and you guys have to be besties," she texted back, doing her best not to overcook the response.

At least Sasuke was probably going to get the job at some point. Hopefully that would make him less of a huge pain in the ass during the last few months. It was Fugaku that she was more worried about. The man was relentless when it came to things like this. Hopefully if he got too bad she could set Tsunade on him.

"Don't be disgusting," Deidara replied immediately, "I'd rather have smallpox."

Sakura snickered to herself, before realising that if she didn't get out of the house soon she'd be late for her one afternoon class. She quickly replied to Deidara that with the aforementioned murder thing he wouldn't have to worry about it. She read his message "Here's hoping!" as she ran around checking everything was off before leaving.

X

Sakura was 99.9% sure that Hyuuga Neji had never been late for anything in his life. Not a date, not a study session, not even one of Naruto's completely last minute get togethers where everyone got half an hour's warning. Neji was all about discipline and his slightly old-fashioned ideas on courtesy.

So when it got to five past seven and he hadn't rung the buzzer Sakura was starting to get worried. She had been ready for about twenty minutes already saying as that's when Neji usually arrived. He hadn't texted or called let her know he was held up or anything; she'd been checking her phone every few seconds.

Normally she would be trying to convince herself that she was worrying over nothing. He was probably driving over so maybe there was traffic and he wouldn't dare risk using his phone while in the car. However Neji had a dangerous job, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd found himself in trouble protecting his uncle.

She decided to text him, making sure to keep the tone joking and asking if he was paying her back for the time she'd been late out of work and he'd been waiting in the carpark for half an hour. She didn't get a reply, and then she really started to worry. She texted Hinata to see if she'd seen her cousin, but Hinata didn't reply to her either.

Sakura was just about to throw caution to the wind and phone the Hyuuga compound when Neji finally called her.

"Neji! Are you ok? Is everything alright?" she blurted out as soon as the call connected.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he said. His voice was tired, but didn't seem pained which instantly relaxed her a little.

"Neji, don't worry about it, what's happening? Are you ok?" she repeated herself, cutting him off.

He sighed, and a crackling sound like he was moving the phone around came across the line. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and Sakura somehow managed to bite her tongue and let him find his words.

"Uncle is being -" and he paused, searching for the right words to describe the man he had such a complicated relationship with, "difficult, more than usual."

That explained it. There had been a few occasions where the tensions that usually simmered below the surface in that family bubbled up and out into the open. On a bad day the Hyuugas could rival the Uchihas for uncomfortable familial relationships.

"I'm sorry, Neji, where are you?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't be at the compound if he'd had a blow out with the head of the family, and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Over at the bridge," he said wearily.

The bridge was 'the' bridge. The one near their school where they'd all hung out as a group over the years. Now they all had their own places, and few of them had reason to be near it, the bridge was only ever visited by anyone feeling nostalgic, or in need of comfort. It was only a few streets away from her flat, and a longer way from the Hyuuga compound meaning he must have left a while ago.

"I'll be right over," she said. He immediately tried to protest so she just repeated herself louder until he got the message.

The dress she'd chosen was fine, but the high heels would have to go for walking over there. It was getting summery, but a light jacket wouldn't hurt either. Shrugging one on and putting on some flat shoes she grabbed her purse on the way out. Near the bridge was Naruto's favourite place in the whole world: the Ichiraku ramen stand. Neji probably wouldn't have eaten, and ramen always helped out in a crisis.

The owner was always happy to see any friend of Naruto's; the sheer amount he'd spent in there over the years made sure of that. A super quick order of their favourites and Sakura was power walking towards the bridge with everything packed into containers and smelling like old times.

Soon Neji's long hair came into view as he leaned over the side of the bridge glowering at the water. He was a striking man, and Sakura had always been so jealous of how perfectly maintained his hair was. Even after a session at the gym, or even a night spent at her place, it was always silky smooth and tangle free. Any attempt to get his secret out of him had always just been met with blank looks.

"I've brought food," she said out loud as she approached. Neji was difficult to sneak up on, but if you managed he tended to react badly. Chouji once got a black eye that didn't go down for a week.

He looked up and gave her a wan smile, looking as worn as she'd ever seen him, "Sakura-chan, I'll repay you, I swear."

Sakura waved a hand before placing it on her hip in mock indignation, "What, you think I can't afford to treat you to some ramen? I'm not that poor, you know."

He just shook his head, and she moved over to stand beside him. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy, and tended to move away from contact he didn't initiate. The bridge was dry, and they slid down to sit with their legs dangling over the water like they'd done hundreds of times before.

"You won't be able to treat me at all soon," he said, eventually, popping open one of the containers and breaking his chopsticks. Sakura cocked her head to the side to look at him but he stared resolutely out at the water.

"How come? Is your uncle marrying you off to some eligible bachelor?" she teased, desperate to get even an exasperated smile out of him.

He snorted, but it was bitter and Sakura wondered if that was actually a thing that might happen to Hyuugas. Probably not, but then they were a strange family.

"Not that I know of, yet, anyway," he said, "Remember I said uncle was planning to settle back here long-term?"

Sakura nodded. Neji had been very disciplined when he'd told them all and was obviously trying not to let on just how happy the announcement was making him. With two notable exceptions, that were now on their way back, everyone was settling into their adult lives within the country and Neji wanted to be part of that. He and Rock Lee had always talked about starting their own martial arts dojo.

"I'm guessing he's changed his mind?" Sakura asked. It didn't exactly take her logical skill to work that one out.

Neji clenched his jaw, "Yes. He will be in America for the next five years. We leave next week."

"Five years, a week?" Sakura gasped, a piece of tempura falling back into the box, "But, what about the business here? You and Hinata and Hanabi have a life here – he can't take them away from that!"

Neji didn't even look at her, but he leaned his weight more heavily against her side, "Hanabi has already refused, and Hinata is working up to it. Uncle is furious with both of them, but they're technically adults now. He can't force them."

"He can't force you either, Neji, you know that, right?" Sakura said.

"I also refused," Neji began, shaking his head as he looked up and saw the hope on her face, "but he accused me of failing in my duties to him, and by extension, to my father."

Sakura groaned. Hiashi was a businessman, and he was used to getting what he wanted. If that meant he had to use underhanded methods like throwing Neji's father's death in his face then that's what he would do. She was sure Neji knew intellectually that his emotions were being played, but anything related to how his father would see him was his achilles.

"I know," Neji said quietly, managing a tight smile, "but he's right. No one knows Uncle like I do, so no one can protect him like I can."

Sakura reached out and laced her fingers through his, "If you feel you have to go that's fine, it's not like we'll forget about you. Besides, you won't be over there for five years solid – you'll come home for holidays right?"

"I hope so," Neji said, squeezing her hand gently, "I had just hoped that – that I could have started my own life here."

"We're not that old you know," Sakura snorted, "You'll have plenty of time to settle down when you get back."

Neji nodded, "Thanks, Sakura, I'm glad you're here."

"As you should be," she said, grinning as he finally, finally, chuckled, "At least you'll be out of the country for Sasuke coming back."

Neji curled his lip at the mention of one of his main high school rivals, "I did get Naruto's email. I'm disappointed I'll miss him."

The him was specifically emphasised and Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah well I still think you'll be glad to be away when you hear how much I've screwed things up."

He rolled his eyes at her through her ridiculous story of how not being honest with her friends was about to ruin her whole life. It was a bit rich saying as how he was literally about to do the same thing by letting his uncle get to him, but she didn't tell him that.

"Don't worry about Naruto," Neji said when she'd finished, "You know he'll be fine. It's Fugaku I'd watch. He's a man used to getting his way."

Sakura groaned, "I've already told Tsunade-shishou about him. She says she'll tear him a new one if he tries anything, but I know he will. I mean, he already has!"

"Of course he has," Neji snorted, "but really, it's Itachi's job to sort that out."

"Are you sure you have to leave? You're the only one I can count on for a bit of sense," Sakura teased gently.

Neji smirked, but looked away, "I can still talk sense from another country you know."

"I know, you know what's worse? I have to find someone to take to Ino's fashion show, and I was going to ask you," Sakura said, watching with concealed amusement as the horror crept across his face before he could get it under control.

"I'll be sorry to miss it, I know it's important to Ino," he said in the most measured voice possible. That also happened to be one of Lee's phrases, just said without actually meaning it and 100% less enthusiasm.

Sakura grinned at him, "Sure, you know you're not a very good liar, don't you?"

Neji rolled his eyes at her again, but at least he was feeling better.

X

After Neji's bombshell on Tuesday the rest of the week went a lot smoother. Itachi apologised for his little brother's 'lack of anything resembling manners', and bought her some anko dango to make up for it. She'd been right about Ino and her boss, and the fashion show was still very much on though she was still dateless. Sai had come over and listened to her bitch about Sasuke for nearly an hour before telling her he was bored.

All in all it had been quite a good week. So on Friday when Mikoto asked if she would drop by and pick up something for Tsunade Sakura didn't think anything of it.

Tsunade regularly had things delivered to the Uchiha compound. It was just a fact that local delivery companies took more care of things being sent to the more prestigious addresses in the city. Tsunade liked expensive things, and to balance that out she lived in a much more normal part of town. After one too many packages left 'hidden' next to the front door of her apartment block Tsunade had started ordering everything with Mikoto's address instead.

It was clear that Itachi wasn't going to be leaving the office any time soon. He had barely acknowledged her when she'd stuck her head around the door to say she was going. Even her casual mention that she'd be seeing his mother before she went home wasn't enough to stop him glaring at the papers in front of him. She just rolled her eyes at him behind the door and left him to it. Taniko would chase him out of the building later on.

She just walked over to the compound. No doubt Mikoto would get someone to give her a lift if the parcel was going to be too large to take home herself. It was nice that she had become such a regular visitor that everyone she passed said hello to her. Until Shisui and Itachi had broken ranks and forced the old-fashioned clan to accept their outsider friends the Uchiha had been becoming a bit insular. Things were better now. They'd even taken the guards off the gates.

With Fugaku as the head of the clan Mikoto stayed in the central building of the compound. Both Itachi and Sasuke had moved their rooms to one of the less conspicuous buildings near the edge as soon as Mikoto would let them. She knocked on the wooden beam, and reached down to loosen her shoes.

Mikoto was at the door immediately, and as Sakura looked up she knew something was wrong.

Normally Mikoto was all smiles, and was just as happy to see Sakura as either of her own children. Instead she looked worried, and in fact if Sakura was to guess, down-right guilty about something. Sakura's stomach dropped; she knew why.

"Sakura-chan! Thanks for coming over," Mikoto said, plastering on a fake smile and apologising with her eyes, "I'll just get that parcel for you, but while you're here Fugaku would like to speak to you."

She was speaking louder than normal, obviously to alert Fugaku that she'd done her part. There would be a package, but Fugaku wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. It wasn't really Mikoto's fault Sakura told herself as she walked through to Fugaku's study. She'd better not tell Tsunade though; her adoptive mother would blow a fuse.

Fugaku kept his rooms like he ran his life. Grand and orderly, but lacking in personal touches. Sakura recognised she was probably uncharitable for thinking that given that she didn't know him that well, but it was hard not to when he looked up at her from his work like she was a minor annoyance.

"Sakura-san, good to see you," he said, formally, as always, as if she hadn't practically grown up with his own children, "I hope you're well."

"Yes, thank you Fugaku-san," she said, cool politeness was really her only option.

"I'll get straight to the point. No doubt you know that Sasuke will be returning in a few weeks," he said, waiting for her to nod before continuing, "He will be starting his course in September, and we believe it's best that he take over as Itachi's assistant as soon as possible."

Sakura clenched her teeth. He certainly was straight to the point. "I'm sorry, Fugaku-san, but Madara has requested that I stay working with Itachi until spring next year," she said, slipping into her lawyer voice as if she was being cross-examined by a judge.

"Yes," Fugaku said, and the emphasis he put on the word made it clear just how he felt about it, "Madara did say that to me."

Sakura resisted the desperate urge to ask why the hell he was bringing it up with her then, but there was no point. She knew exactly why. He'd tried to go from the top down and that obviously hadn't worked, so now he was getting his hands dirty himself.

"I don't think he understands that Sasuke will need all the experience he can get. After all he's wasted nearly two years already," Fugaku continued, "Now I'm sure you can agree working under his brother is the perfect place for Sasuke."

He was looking at her as if he was being perfectly reasonable about trying to force her out of her job, and clearly still thought she would do whatever darling Sasuke needed. Was she going to be haunted by her bad teenage decisions forever?

While it would have been infinitely more satisfying to tell him that 'yes, it will be perfect for Sasuke - in the spring, like Madara told you', Sakura knew better. This was really Madara's problem, and Itachi's problem, and she was just the employee doing what she was told by her boss.

"Madara has personally asked me to stay where I am for the time-being, and he's my employer. I won't go against his wishes," Sakura said quietly, but firmly, in an elegant buck-passing exercise.

Fugaku's face darkened. He was not used to people not jumping to do exactly as he said as soon as he said it. In fact the only person who regularly argued with him was Madara. No doubt Madara enjoyed it a lot more than she was right now as well.

"Come now, Sakura-san, Itachi says you've worked well with him, but it would be selfish to deny Sasuke this opportunity," he said, clearly trying to press home what he thought was the winning strategy.

Sakura was feeling less uncomfortable now; the feeling being replaced by some of the bubbling anger from earlier. Itachi had told her once that she flared her nostrils and narrowed her eyes when she was angry. She automatically smoothed out her face as he'd taught her. Naked emotion had no place in the courtroom, or here.

"Fugaku-san, this is really not my decision. Madara is -"

"Madara doesn't know what he's doing," Fugaku snapped, cutting her off, before taking a deep breath to try and regain control of himself, "He can't see that this is the best option."

Sakura just stared at him. She knew he could be kind of an asshole, but she hadn't realised quite how bad he was. How did he manage to hold onto someone as wonderful as Mikoto? Her bag vibrated, but she ignored it in favour of trying to come up with an argument that didn't feature the phrase 'first of all, fuck you' in it.

The guys in the group chat weren't dealing with any awkward situations, and were able to read Shisui's message to Itachi: "Itachi, you'd better get your ass home asap. I think Sakura is about to straight up murder your dad right now."

Mikoto and Shisui were standing just out of sight behind the door unashamedly listening in. Mikoto looked horrified at what her husband was saying; he was treating their little Sakura-chan like one of his criminals. Shisui was listening with one ear, and mostly concentrating on replying to the texts from the guys.

They ranged from checking Sakura was alright (Kisame) to putting bets on who would win in a fight (Hidan, money on Sakura). Every one of them had been on the receiving end of a Fugaku tear-down at some point over the years of knowing Itachi. Some more than a few times, and knew exactly what she was dealing with.

Sakura cleared her throat and settled her stance – that was something she'd learned from Tsunade - "Fugaku-san, even if Madara didn't know what he was doing it doesn't matter. It's his firm, it's his decision, and I won't be giving up the job until either he or Itachi tells me I'm no longer needed. It's got nothing to do with you, me, and especially not Sasuke."

She said it slowly, carefully, without even raising her voice. There was no quicker way to lose an argument than to start showing the cracks with your tone. If only her younger, screechy self could see her right now. With her back to the door she didn't notice Shisui gleefully punching the air and Mikoto frantically shushing him.

Fugaku looked angry, yes, but also a little bewildered. Apparently he hadn't noticed that the little Sakura-chan with her big forehead and her big crush on his youngest son had disappeared somewhere along the way. In her place was a distinctly Tsunade-like young woman who had obviously been learning things from his oldest son.

"Is this your final decision?" he asked, and she presumed that was the voice he used on unrepentant suspects right before they were sent down.

She nodded, "Yes, it is. Sasuke will get the job, but it's Madara's decision when."

He glowered again at the mention of his brother. Her insistence it was Madara's issue left him no avenue to attack. He still had something of an ace up his sleeve though. "I will have to tell Sasuke why he won't be getting the job he expects, and with you having kept it from him..." he trailed off, with the sense he smelled victory.

What he didn't realise is that Sasuke had never been so far in the doghouse with Sakura as he was now. After that email she would willingly rub his nose in her successes, awkwardness be damned. "With all due respect Fugaku-san, he's going to find out eventually," she reminded him.

Could she have been more polite? Of course. Did he deserve that politeness? Of course not.

Fugaku nodded, though his face was like thunder, "I see. I won't waste my time with you any further. I trust you know your way out."

Sakura bowed, and walked quickly out of the room. Sliding the door aside with more force than was strictly required she nearly ran straight into Shisui. He put a hand up to shush her and they escaped further away before saying anything. Mikoto was there waiting for them with Sakura's package, and a sheepish expression.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan," she whispered earnestly, "I didn't think he'd be, well, like that. He just wants what's best for Sasuke, and he's been so worried about him on that trip. He isn't thinking clearly about this."

Sakura flexed her fingers to try and stop her hands shaking. The adrenaline that had powered her through the confrontation was starting to dissipate, and she was more than ready to eat her weight in something sweet.

"It's ok, I knew he wasn't going to let this go. It could have been way worse, I guess," she said, and it was true. He had snapped, but he hadn't shouted or been physically aggressive or anything. He'd shouted at Deidara and Naruto plenty over the years – this had been quite tame in comparison.

Mikoto was still ringing her hands together, but Shisui just looked thrilled with the whole situation. He was still in his police uniform – the one that he assured them ladies fell over themselves for – and there was nothing he loved more than watching drama he wasn't involved in.

"You sounded like Itachi in there!" he stage-whispered, well aware that they did not want Fugaku to come out and find them like this, "Well, apart from that last bit."

Sakura snorted; that was one hell of a compliment. Like with the devil though, mentioning Itachi's name tended to summon him. He didn't look flustered – that probably wasn't possible – but he did slide into the room from outside like he was expecting a fight.

On seeing the three of them you could almost see the tension leaving his shoulders. Sakura obviously wasn't going to be indicted for justifiable homicide in the near future.

"Is everything ok, Sakura-chan?" he asked cautiously, lowering his voice as Shisui gestured towards his father's study.

Sakura almost laughed. She was feeling a little hysterical after surviving her first showdown with the man she'd dreamed of having as a father-in-law for more years than she cared to admit. "I'm fine, thanks though. How did you know about ...?"

Itachi just pointed at Shisui who grinned and shrugged completely unrepentant, "You'd better say something in the chat, Sakura-chan, before Kisame charges over here to defend your honour."

Mikoto quietly despaired of them all, and went to phone Sakura a taxi to get her home. Tsunade's parcel was most likely another set of heavy obi ties, and she wasn't about to let Sakura walk home after her husband had been so awful to her. She also encouraged them to head out into the foyer of the building just in case.

Sakura pulled out her phone as they snuck back out and started putting their shoes back on. She had about thirty texts waiting for her. The most recent was Hidan demanding to know if blood had been drawn yet. Tobi's were nothing but anxiety emojis and she was quick to let them know that Itachi's dad was still alive, and they could all relax.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I should have thought about this when you said you were seeing mother," Itachi said.

Sakura shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Itachi, Madara said this would happen."

"Sakura was badass!" Shisui butted in, "I was just saying she was basically you in there!"

Itachi sighed. Fugaku could deal with Sasuke's temper, the disrespect of Deidara, and volume of Naruto, but nothing irritated him more than when he clashed with Itachi and his calmness. No doubt this would make his father even more determined to get his way. Sakura was right, of course, Madara had said this would happen. He would have to tell his uncle, though he suspected Madara would thoroughly enjoy the whole situation.

"I'll buy you more dango," Itachi muttered as they walked her out to the taxi. Taxis turned up at the Uchiha compound within about twenty seconds when called. It was certainly nice to have money.

"Is that the way to your heart, Sakura-chan? This is vital information Itachi is just throwing around here," Shisui teased, grinning over her head at his cousin.

"Dango is the way to everyone's heart," Sakura sniffed, "Especially the good quality matcha stuff."

Itachi just murmured his agreement and resigned himself to becoming a repeat customer at the dango vender Sakura liked.

"You've got him well trained, Sakura-chan," Shisui said, "Fugaku's shouted at me plenty of times and he's never bought me anything."

"Sakura doesn't deserve it," Itachi shot back, opening the door for the taxi.

"Ouch. Have a safe drive, we'll let you know when it's safe for you to come back here," Shisui said, like there wasn't a good chance she might actually be banned from the compound for a while.

"Like a few years?" she asked, before she closed the door.

Itachi and Shisui shared a look and shrugged identical shrugs, "Deidara can still come round, so, you know, maybe a few weeks."

On the way back to her flat – prepaid of course – she checked her phone again. Itachi's friends were just good people. Kisame had messaged her separately to double-check everything was ok. Tobi was ranting in the chat about how unfair Fugaku was being. Hidan had reassured her that he had full confidence in her ability to take down a man twice her size.

Deidara followed on from their texts earlier, just saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" and about a dozen angry face emojis. It finished up with "Hope you're ok, Sakura-chan, we were thinking drinks at mine tomorrow night. You should come!"

XXXXXX


	6. 6

Hope you're all having a good weekend folks.

XXXXXX

The brush Tsunade was running through her hair stopped dead, and Sakura winced preemptively in case she started pulling on it. Across the room Ino looked equally angry, although it was harder to tell with the drying clay face mask she had on.

"I'll kill him," Tsunade said in a frighteningly calm tone, and started brushing Sakura's hair again.

Ino waved the cucumber she was currently cutting up for eye-masks at them both for emphasis, "I want to be there when you do. What an asshole – he's got no right to speak to you like that Forehead."

Sakura would have been grinning if it wasn't for the lecture Ino had given her on not cracking her own face mask fifteen minutes earlier. After she'd gotten in the previous evening the first thing she'd done was call her adoptive mother, and then Ino. Both of them had been busy, but had immediately promised to come round the next day for a mini-spa session and a big lunch.

When the news of Deidara's invite had come up Ino took over instantly. Sakura was thrown into a super-quick beauty regimen while Ino dragged everything out of her wardrobe to try and find something decent. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at the pair of them. Boys weren't worth this kind of fuss, but she was willing to allow it saying as Sakura didn't pamper herself nearly enough.

They'd settled themselves in her living room, and Tsunade commented that there was something else bothering Sakura. Ino agreed, and Sakura couldn't help but spill all the details of her spat with Fugaku. She'd been swithering whether to say anything about it with how hot-tempered the pair of them were, but it wasn't like they could make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

"If Mikoto wouldn't lecture me forever about making her a widow before her time I'd strangle that stupid man," Tsunade said, tugging on the brush to emphasis how serious she was to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged as much as she could without Tsunade tutting at her, "You know what he's like. If it's not his work or Sasuke I don't think he really cares what he acts like."

"Sasuke – there's another asshole!" Ino cut in, "How has been friends with Naruto for so long and is still somehow a selfish dick?"

"Apparently it's genetic," Tsunade suggested dryly, "I think Naruto likes lost causes. It's why he won't leave that Hyuuga girl alone even though her father could literally have him killed."

Sakura wanted to let them know that maybe Hiashi wouldn't be getting in the way of that relationship for much longer, but it wasn't really her news to give. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi would have to put the word out first. Neji wasn't exactly forthcoming with information, and she wouldn't spread anything he told her without his express permission.

"They're cute together, Shishou, he just needs to see it. I wouldn't want to try and make him see it, fair enough, but it can't be any worse than trying to tell Fugaku to back off," Sakura said.

"I love the way Itachi was ready to burst in there and defend you," Ino laughed, "Well, maybe it was more to pull you off."

Sakura scoffed, "I was completely calm I'll have you know, and I blamed Madara for the whole thing – and it is his fault, technically!"

"Itachi and Shisui are good kids," Tsunade said, expertly clipping Sakura's hair out of the way so she could curl the under layers, "Take after their mothers for sure."

"You know, even though I had that massive thing for Sasuke, I always liked Shisui," Ino said, "He's got the best personality out of the whole family."

Tsunade snorted, "It's not like he's got much competition."

"Taniko-san is fierce," Sakura said, "I'd like to have people fear me like that."

Both Tsunade and Ino laughed at her. "Yeah, Forehead, have you met you before?"

"Maybe when you're her age and being a lawyer has made you sick of people completely," Tsunade chuckled.

Sakura was about to stick her tongue out at the pair of them, but Ino made an angry noise when she started moving her face and she had to stop. Being like Taniko might be a bit of a stretch, but then working in the Uchiha firm for forty years probably made you like that whether you liked it or not.

"See, you can't even stand up to me," Ino laughed, "Give that another two minutes and then you can wipe it off."

Tsunade fluffed the curls she'd been working on but pulled the tongs away so Sakura could grab a damp cloth to clean her face, "No one stands up to you, girl," she said, waving the tongs at Ino, "No one who values their eardrums anyway."

Ino preened, taking it as the compliment it was. Tsunade was like another auntie to her; a cooler, drunker, tougher one. Ino's family had done so much for Sakura over the years, especially with Tsunade working so much when she'd been younger. Along with Mikoto Inoichi had taken her in regularly when Tsunade had night-shift, or was called away to an emergency. It was Ino's mother's birthday soon, Sakura would have to remember to get her something nice.

"Sakura was telling me even your boss does what you say now," Tsunade continued, watching Ino primp with amusement.

"Well, Sakura was totally right, like always," Ino said, saying the last part faux-begrudgingly, "My boss did want me to have faith in my designs, and she's talking about hiring me permanently again."

Sakura tried to look as smug as she could manage with half a face-mask still on, "Told you!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway I'm waiting until the fashion show isn't a total disaster before I start thinking about it."

"It'll be fine," Tsunade said in her best mentor voice – it had gotten a lot of use bringing up the chronically anxious Sakura - "Don't you have Sai helping you tonight as well?"

The suggestive tone she used had even Ino blushing. As if helping could mean anything but actually helping when it came to the socially stunted Sai. Still, Ino wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and Sakura was convinced that a few more close quarter evenings like tonight were just what was needed.

"Hopefully you can help yourself to him," Sakura said snickering, shrieking when Ino pelted her with a couple of slices of cucumber.

Ino glowered at them both as they cackled, "He's coming around – he actually volunteered to help with the designs so that has to mean something."

"Actually, I think you're totally right there," Sakura said, "Like you have to tell him to do things normally – this means he actually wants to hang out with you. Don't bother being subtle with him, Piggy, you're way past that."

Ino nodded, and she was starting to look more hopeful than embarrassed, "I hope so. If it's just because my designs piss him off so much he had to do something I'll be so upset."

"I mean, that's definitely part of it, you know what Sai's like. Everyone else's artistic vision is wrong. But that's not enough to make him actually leave his studio without being asked," Sakura assured her. She knew Sai the best out of them all since Naruto had been away so long, and she was confidant in what she was saying.

"Yeah, you've been right a lot recently – you'd better be right about this too!" Ino said, washing off her own face mask and turning to the pile of Sakura's clothes she was working through.

Tsunade tugged on a lock of Sakura's hair when she muttered under her breath about always being right, and gave her a fond smile when she looked up. Ino was like a whirlwind in all areas of her life, but none more so than when she was trying to get her friends to dress in a manner she deemed attractive.

"I can't believe you still have some of this stuff, Forehead," she said, holding out an old shirt between thumb and forefinger and glaring at it with distaste, "I remember you wearing this at school."

Sakura wanted to point out that school hadn't really been all that long a time ago, and that she didn't exactly make the sort of money that let you just 'refresh' your wardrobe with the times. However Ino was doing her a favour, so she decided discretion was the better part of valour. She liked that shirt though, it wasn't as if she'd grown any since school after all. Still on the skinny side without much up top to worry about.

"Deidara said it was going to be pretty casual," Sakura reminded Ino when she started looking approvingly at a little cocktail dress.

She'd made sure to check. She didn't think she could stand the embarrassment of being over or under dressed to something like this. At least with Mikoto the dress-code was always the same. Hanging out with your older, just-about friends on a Saturday night was uncharted territory. She'd been as nonchalant as possible via text, and had stressed about how he would take the question until he'd responded. As usual she'd worried for nothing, and he said it was just a few drinks at his so as casual as she liked.

"I know, I know," Ino replied, putting aside the cocktail dress with a look in her eye that meant it might go missing and reappear on her later, "But we want you to blow them away. Show your man Deidara what's he's missing."

Tsunade groaned, "Sakura, you're not still hung up on that boy are you? Even if he was good enough for you - which he isn't - talk about hard work. And he's always embarrassing himself in public."

Sakura glared at Ino for bringing it up, but waved her hands around placatingly, "Look, I know as well as you guys that it's just a stupid crush. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me, I have enough things to worry about right now."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied for the moment, "Damn right you do. Not only do we have to figure out how to dodge a murder charge if Fugaku dares speak to you like that again, but you've not got long before the Bar."

"I know – nothing is more important than that. If I lose this chance to work with Izuna that's it; I'm moving to South America to farm alpacas."

Tsunade and Ino shared an amused look. This had always been Sakura's back up plan for if her life went horribly wrong somehow. She'd never even once come close to needing it, but it made her feel better to have planned ahead.

"I don't think Madara will let you move into the alpaca business," Tsunade said soothingly, "but try to have a crush on someone more … normal next time. Even that Hyuuga kid was a bit intense."

Ino snorted with laughter until Tsunade turned a judging look on her, "I like Sai, but if I had the task of trying to show that kid the birds and the bees I wouldn't be laughing right now," she said, finishing off Sakura's hair with flourish as Ino nodded unhappily.

Sakura took pity on her, "I know. Hopefully someone nice and normal will come along. Maybe not too soon – like maybe next summer when I'll actually have time to fit them into my life."

"Got to have your priorities right," Tsunade said proudly, "That looks nice – what about that one?"

Ino paused with the dark green blouse still in her hand, "You know, it'll work wonders with your hair. Have you still got those skinny jeans, the black ones?"

Sakura nodded, pointing to the pile slightly to Ino's right, "They should be in there, somewhere."

Ino ignored the slightly plaintive note in Sakura's voice over the chaos in her usually ordered flat, and clapped her hands together with finality, "Ok, that works! Go put these on, and then we can do your make up."

Sakura made a show of reluctance, but actually having Ino do her make-up was one of her favourite things. Ino was practically a professional, even to the point of stepping in at fashion shows to help out, and there was something super relaxing about having her face touched. It could only help with how nervous she was about the whole evening.

Of course she was going to be fine, and she wasn't going to embarrass herself, but she couldn't help but feel the twist of nerves in her gut. Maybe the last couple of times had been a fluke? At least Itachi would be there, and she could just shadow him if things were awkward. Kisame would look after her too; he was just that kind of guy.

Ino was nearly always right when it came to clothes. The only times she wasn't was when she was way too into her fashion, and came up with outfits that could charitably be called 'avant-garde'. Tonight's offering was pretty, classy, and exactly enough to bridge the divide between casual and smart-casual if required.

Both Ino and Tsunade agreed when she came back out, and Ino was just finishing up her own make-up. It always astounded Sakura just how quickly she could get it all on, and how good it always looked. Sakura had always worn makeup since high school, but she'd never elevated it to an art-form in the quite the same way.

"Remember, this is pretty casual," Sakura said her as Ino hovered over the glittery eye-shadow palette.

"You've mentioned," she shot back dryly, instead going for the much more muted one, "Still, I won't let you waste a good contouring opportunity."

Tsunade folded her arms and watched the master at work, "You know she's just going to hang out with her friends. Don't be giving those boys any ideas."

Ino grinned wickedly over her shoulder at her, "That's all Sakura will give them I'm sure."

"I am right here," Sakura reminded them, without bothering to open her eyes. The cheek of them; out of the three Sakura was not the liability on a night out.

"Are you taking anything over?" Tsunade asked. She never forgot to take something to say thank you for an invitation. There was a reason she was always everyone's favourite guest.

Sakura pointed over to the table where there was a fancy paper bag from the import liquor store, "Yeah, Deidara likes rum. I think Kisame is actually scandalised by it – he sent pretty much a novel in the group chat telling him how he's wrong and a terrible person."

"You're not selling this man to me," Tsunade warned as she inspected the label with a wrinkled nose, "How long before you have to head over there? He lives in one of those horrific new builds down by the river doesn't he?"

By horrific new builds Tsunade meant the incredibly expensive luxury apartments down by the river, but then she'd always been a traditionalist. Sakura might have made enough money at the firm by the time she retired to own one, maybe, if she didn't buy anything, ever. She didn't think she could live in a place that was pretty much nothing but glass – how did any of them have any privacy? What Tsunade was really doing was checking where she was going to be. Even though she was a grown up she would always appreciate her mother looking out for her.

"Well how else are people supposed to know how rich he is?" Ino asked, brandishing a blending brush like a knife to make Sakura's cheekbones stand out as much as physically possible.

Tsunade snorted, "I happen to know he's one of the biggest donors to the central orphanage, and to the cat shelter by the hospital. It's a wonder he's got any money left, but at least he's not just about himself."

"Just as well it wasn't the dog shelter or Forehead really would have to pursue him," Ino snickered. Sakura would pay any amount of money for a house with a little garden so she could hoard senior dogs after volunteering in the shelter when she was a teenager.

Sakura groaned, "Shut up, Piggy, there will be no pursuing. I don't think you understand how little pursuing there will be."

X

Sakura was never going to be wrong about the 'no pursuing' thing, but even if she had wanted to she couldn't have picked a worse night for it.

The gaggle of people lurking on the other side of the road obviously hoping to see someone famous did not take kindly to Sakura being let into the building without a fuss. As she spoke to the security guard beside the door in his little booth she could hear them talking angrily behind her. The security guard just rolled his eyes, sick of dealing with them, and told her to go on in. Apparently Deidara lived on one of the upper floors, and she would know it when she saw it.

He was right as well, she knew which apartment was his immediately. The other doorways spread out along the corridor were very plain – expensive, clearly, but plain – and the most exciting thing outside them was the singular bonsai tree that one of his near neighbours had. Deidara had one of his sculptures surrounding his doorway. Floor to ceiling surrounding it, with wings spreading out from it. She was very careful not to touch it as she rang the bell.

It was immediately obvious that something wasn't right. It was Kisame that answered the door, and he had a face like thunder on him. He smoothed it out when he saw Sakura's look of abject terror, but he couldn't hide that he was pissed off.

"Sakura-chan, come on in," he said, taking the bag of rum from her so she could come in and take her shoes off at the fake entranceway made to look like real stone, "Is this rum? Don't indulge that heathen."

He was making his voice carry unnaturally, and while he was making an attempt to be normal she wasn't buying it. Following him a couple of steps into the apartment she tugged on his sleeve to get him to bend down so she could whisper, "Kisame, is something the matter? Should I go?"

There was no way in hell she was going to overstay a welcome, even if that meant her hair and makeup would be wasted. Now would be the best time to go as well, before anyone else saw her.

Kisame ran a hand over his face and made a muted noise of frustration, "You don't have to go, Sakura-chan, but – just don't take anything personally ok? Deidara's in one of his fucking moods, and he's drunk. Maybe having you here will make him behave himself."

Sakura knew intellectually that Deidara wasn't always pleasant to be around, but she'd never seen it first hand. She'd heard the other guys talking about his meltdowns, and read about them in the newspapers, but she'd always been removed by distance, and a different social circle, from the worst of it. Kisame hovered next to her as they walked through the sliding doors into the main body of the apartment.

It was stunning. Not strictly to her taste, but stunning none the less. Deidara was into the minimalist style for his living space, and the only decorations she could see were his own artworks and a couple of Sasori's paintings. There weren't any pictures of friends or family, but she knew he took them regularly. Maybe his friends' faces messed up his aesthetic.

Said friends were sitting on the low slung couches looking nothing short of awkward. Tobi was wringing his hands together and looking out onto the balcony where she could see Deidara pacing angrily and waving his arm around as he spoke into his phone. Itachi and Sasori had clearly been talking with their heads together, no doubt about how to calm Deidara down. Shisui was in the attached kitchen area making drinks and most likely trying anything to avoid the tense atmosphere.

"Sakura-chan!" Shisui said, bouncing over to shove a drink into her hands, and guide her to the seat furthest from the balcony, "You look great! I was just telling the guys about your showdown with Fugaku!"

He might have been at one stage, but she could tell there hadn't exactly been much in the way of lighthearted chatter for a while. Kisame opened one of the largest bottles of sake you could get and sat down beside her, effectively putting himself as a bulwark between her and Deidara just in case. Sakura wanted nothing more than to bolt and come back when there wasn't any weird tensions in a group she didn't completely understand the dynamics of.

That would have been too rude though, and would have made things even more awkward, so she powered through, "He was just looking out for Sasuke, I guess," she said. Itachi was right there after all.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," Itachi said, though he inclined his head to show he appreciated the gesture.

Shisui cut him off, "Yeah, he was being a dick!"

Itachi sighed as the others snickered, "He was. I haven't told Madara yet."

"I'm sure he already knows, news travels fast in your family," Sakura reminded him. It was the sort of family where they could keep a secret from anyone outside it to their dying breath, but everyone within it knew everything worth knowing in record time.

"It does," Itachi agreed, "I'm rather hoping Madara will intervene, but I wouldn't be surprised if he enjoys father working himself up into a state a bit longer. At least Madara thinks you can handle it."

Sakura waved a hand modestly and took a drink, coughing as the house measures hit her throat, "Shisui, what the hell's in this?"

"It's a recipe I overheard, it's good isn't it?" Shisui said, doing his best to control the wince on his face when he had another drink himself.

Exactly who he'd overheard this from Sakura didn't want to know. Hopefully it wasn't of the high security prisoners he'd been transporting like last time. Tobi had nearly died, and Kisame had forbade Shisui from ever making him a drink again. That had been a couple of years ago, and even Itachi had been too ill to make it to breakfast with Sasuke that day.

"If I go blind I'm telling Tsunade-shishou it was your fault," Sakura said, taking a much smaller sip the next time.

Shisui laughed, "By the sounds of what Itachi was saying she'll be in prison for beating up his father soon so I won't have to worry about it."

Sakura grimaced as Itachi watched passively. Well, it was passive to people who didn't know him. Anyone who did could see that he was actually worried that might be a possibility.

"I told her about it today, and she was fine! I mean, she did say she would kill him, but she said she'd let me deal with it so I think everyone's safe," she said, as reassuringly as she could manage. It probably wasn't enough to stop Itachi worrying about it, but at least she'd made an effort, "Probably safe."

"The director of the art festival won't be if he doesn't stop calling me," Sasori said, holding his vibrating phone at arm's length with a sneer.

"What's his problem now?" Kisame asked, "I thought you'd sorted everything out."

Sasori rolled his eyes and let Shisui pour him another drink, "It is sorted, he just keeps trying to fucking change things. He can't leave it well enough alone after the last one."

"I remember that; it was a total disaster wasn't it? Like lost loads of money, never work again, type of disaster?" Shisui said, "You guys thought it was hilarious."

Sasori smirked, "Well it was: we weren't involved. If he'd just fucking listened to us instead of thinking he knew it all because his father was the head curator at the gallery it wouldn't have been a total dumpster fire."

Sakura listened with interest as Sasori reeled off some of the worst offences this guy had made. Ok, most of them seemed to be not listening to Sasori, and provoking Deidara, but it was interesting to hear about it from people actually involved. If she was completely honest the festival he was talking about hadn't really made any impact beyond the arts community. It might have been this complete disaster, but she reckoned it hadn't made much of a difference to the regular person on the street.

She really wanted to ask if that was why Deidara was in such a mood, but the guys seemed to be actively avoiding talking about him so she didn't want to bring it up. Risking a glance out to the balcony there didn't seem to be any change. He was still pacing angrily and gesturing with his free arm. She almost wished he wouldn't finish up before it was socially acceptable for her to leave.

"I meant to ask, Tobi, how did your date go the other night?" Kisame asked. Sakura loved the way Kisame asked things like that; there wasn't any eyebrow-wiggling or asking for details, more like he was his dad checking up on him.

Tobi shrugged, "It was fine, I don't think he was that interested though." Tobi wore his heart on his sleeve, and to see him a bit down about it tugged on Sakura's heart strings. She'd been there. Well, not really, at least Tobi had gotten the guy on a date. She hadn't had any of that kind of luck with Sasuke.

"His loss," Shisui said firmly, "Besides, I thought you were still hung up on Anko?"

"Seriously?" Sasori demanded, "We've been over this – you're way too good for her."

"She's so talented though, and she said she appreciates my style," Tobi protested, "I know she's not super nice but -"

"No fucking buts," Sasori said, pointing though his face didn't change from its usual laid back expression, "She's bad news."

Tobi subsided, but Sakura could tell he wasn't that upset. It was nice to have friends who only had your best interests at heart even if they didn't tell you what you wanted to hear. She knew of Anko – she'd been a few years above them in school and was now a tattoo artist – but Tobi was so damn nice that he deserved someone the same. Sasori nodded; satisfied for the moment that he'd made his point again.

"You guys never tell me this about the women I go out with," Shisui said with mock indignation.

"That's because it's always the other way round," Kisame said dryly, "If it wasn't for that uniform the women of this city would know to leave well enough alone."

"Speaking of women leaving well enough alone, where's Hidan?" Sasori asked as Shisui lazily made some obscene hand gestures in Kisame's direction.

Itachi shrugged, "He said something came up – I didn't ask."

"Sensible choice. Weird how even when he's busy he's still got time to bore the shit out of you with his religious crap," Shisui said.

"The man loves what he does," Kisame shrugged, "Just wish he wouldn't love it so fucking loudly."

Shisui practically bounced up in his seat with a sudden thought, "Oh man! Sakura-chan won't have heard about the time he -"

Shisui was cut off by Deidara wrenching open the balcony door before slamming it behind him so hard it shook the room. Sakura inched slightly further behind Kisame as she watched him stalk across the room. His expression was positively venomous, and Sakura was really glad that both Kisame and Itachi were there.

"That fucking -" he started, but cut himself off when he saw Sakura watching him with wide eyes peeking out around Kisame, "Oh hey, Sakura-chan."

She expected him to keep shouting, but it was like he'd derailed himself and instead of continuing he seemed to shake it off and head to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. Kisame nudged her in the side and winked like they were co-conspirators. Maybe he'd been right when he said Deidara might behave if there was someone else from outside their group there. She tried to mask the sigh of relief but Itachi's amused look told her she wasn't very convincing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Deidara asked, throwing himself down next to Tobi. He might not have been shouting, but he was wound tight. His leg bounced erratically, and his free arm was folded tight against himself. Sakura didn't think it would take much to set him off again.

"Just telling Sakura-chan about Hidan; you know the time," Shisui said, trailing off expectantly as the penny dropped and Deidara realised which story he was talking about.

Deidara laughed out loud, more of a cackle really, "Oh fuck, you haven't heard that story? It's a classic, yeah?"

"You have to remember you know Hidan and how fucking weird he is – back when this happened we didn't," Kisame said, "He was just one of Sasori's classmates at art school who hung around sometimes."

Sasori snorted, "Yeah, he seemed like a normal guy. Into occult stuff sure, but this was years ago; everyone was."

"Remember those awful boots everyone wore?" Tobi said, laughing as he even thought about them. Sakura did remember; she'd always wanted a pair but thankfully Tsunade had stepped in and told her no. Yet another thing to thank her for looking back, no matter how angry she'd been at the time.

"Don't fucking remind me," Deidara said, shaking his head in disgust at himself, "If it wasn't for the fact you guys looked just as bad I wouldn't be friends with you fuckers for letting me go out like that, yeah?" Sakura had thought they looked so cool at the time, but that was youth for you. At least they hadn't had flares and puffy shirts like their parent's generation.

"Anyway!" Shisui butted back in so he could actually start the story, "So, we're meeting at Sasori's digs. Typical student place; big building full of students but he had his own room. We're all in there drinking and stuff. It wasn't too long after we'd met Kisame either, and you'd brought that guy. What was his name, was it Kakuzu?"

"Yeah he was on my post-grad business course. What a grumpy fucker he was," Kisame said, "Still is."

"He had such a log up his ass, anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so we're in Sasori's room just chilling and drinking, you know. Then there's this really fast knocking on the door, and Hidan bursts in," Shisui continued, sitting forward in his seat practically vibrating as he spoke.

Hidan wasn't exactly a subtle guy; apparently he never had been. One time he'd careened right through the paper of the door to Sasuke's rooms and told Sasuke to fuck off when he complained. Naruto idolised him a little.

"So yeah, he does that all the time, right? Nothing special about that. This time though his clothes are ripped to shreds and he is covered, and I mean fucking covered, in blood," Shisui built to a crescendo, thoroughly enjoying the way Sakura was hanging on his every word.

"You were so pissed," Deidara said to Sasori, snickering at the memory.

"He was dripping all over the fucking place," Sasori said, his face twisting up with disgust, "At least it wasn't human blood."

Kisame barked a laugh, "Yeah, we didn't know that at first though."

Shisui waved his hands to get Sakura to look back at him, "We're all like, 'what the actual fuck?' and trying to get the hell away from him -"

"Well, yeah?" Deidara laughed, interrupting, "I still remember the look on Itachi's face; like he was seeing a fucking dinosaur."

Itachi shrugged, "I hadn't met anyone so damaged before," he said dryly.

"You grew up with Shisui?" Sasori asked, smirking as Shisui gave him the finger.

"Suck it. So yeah, and then he starts raving. Turns out this isn't strictly his first language and he's chattering away in whatever his local dialect is while we're all fucking cornered," Shisui continued, "Trying to figure out what the hell's going on and whether this is going to make us accomplices in whatever crime spree he'd been on."

"Having a half-naked guy covered in blood in your dorm room doesn't look that great," Sasori agreed.

"Kakuzu is like 'phone the fucking police!', and Shisui was like 'I am the fucking police!', and Kakuzu was like 'well fucking arrest him then!'" Tobi said, mimicking their voices.

"And I'm thinking, 'shit, I'm actually going to have to arrest him right now', but then he just stops dead, and keels over. Out like a light," Shisui said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"I've never been so relieved as I was at that moment," Itachi said earnestly.

"I don't think anyone moved for like literally two minutes, just in case he woke up. Next thing we know a couple of guys show up at the door," Shisui said.

Kisame snorted, "Looking sheepish as all hell."

"Turns out that was Hidan's initiation night into that stupid religion. From the sounds of it they got him really fucking high and then something to do with pig's blood," Shisui said, and shrugged, "I don't know, some weird shit, obviously."

"Turns out Hidan and drugs don't go well together either, yeah? So they had that idiot out of his tits and covered in blood and he somehow manages to give them the slip," Deidara said, shaking his head.

"It was quite nice that he liked you guys enough that you were the first people he though of going to," Tobi said, and grinned happily as the other guys sneered. Sakura agreed, but she couldn't say she wanted her friends to show they cared quite like that.

"They collected him and we didn't see him for a couple of days. Obviously he got in – maybe that was a great audition," Kisame laughed, "Then he has the fucking cheek to turn up a few days later and act like nothing happened."

"Son of a bitch didn't even help clean up the carpet," Sasori groused.

Deidara scowled, "You made me help out and -" he was cut off by his phone ringing again.

He looked down at it and his face changed completely. He'd been relaxing, but that was ruined as soon as the vibrating started. Just like when Hidan had passed out covered in blood, no one dared move just in case. When the ringing stopped and Deidara seemed to step back from the edge everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Until the ringing started again.

With an actual growl Deidara stood up, spun, and swung his arm like a major league pitcher. His phone, no doubt an expensive one, shattered against the wall. He stood, panting, staring at it with his back to his friends.

Sakura had actually made a squeaking noise, and was pressed up against Kisame's side like a limpet. It was seriously unlikely Deidara would have thrown it at any of them, but Kisame had still put his arm up in front of her. She really liked Kisame.

Itachi and Sasori shared a look, and Itachi stood up and started walking towards Deidara. He was a good choice for deescalation given his unflappably calm manner, and the fact that it was nearly impossible to get a rise out of him. Deidara had a real bad habit of saying shit he didn't mean when he was in a bad mood to rile people up and get them as worked up as him. Itachi was a prosecution lawyer; he'd heard it all and then some.

Before he could get close enough to lay a hand on his shoulder Deidara turned back round.

"Don't fucking bother, yeah?" he snapped, glowering at Itachi who held his hands up placatingly, "And don't you all fucking look at me like that."

Sakura wasn't really sure what sort of look was on her face. All she was thinking about was how the hell she was going to get out of this awkward situation before it got any worse. Tobi wasn't making eye-contact with him either, instead looking down at his hands; upset but not surprised. Sasori and Kisame were certainly making eye-contact, and were pissed off with his whole attitude.

"Deidara, man, everything ok?" Shisui asked, stating the obvious and asking the question Sakura had been dying for someone to ask. She would never have asked it, obviously, so she was so glad he had.

"It's that fucking woman!" he nearly shouted, and if Itachi was a lesser man he would have stepped back from the outburst.

Sasori folded his arms and rolled his eyes; this was nothing new, "I'm sure she's being completely unreasonable."

Sakura watched with interest as Deidara scowled even harder at the sarcastic emphasis his best friend put on the word 'completely'. This was obviously an argument that was trotted out regularly. The others didn't interject like they would in any other conversation – fixing this situation up must have become his area of expertise.

"She is," he replied, and Sakura had to admit it wasn't the strongest rebuttal she'd ever heard.

Sasori thought so too, if the deepening of the unimpressed look on his face was anything to go by, "She wants to spend time with you. People tend to want that with people they're dating."

"She doesn't want to spend time with me," Deidara shot back acidly, "She wants to be seen spending time with me."

Sakura frowned, that didn't sound like Sumire at all. Had he already dumped her and moved on to someone else?

"She wants you to go to parties with her; she's a celebrity too you know. It's what's expected," Sasori said, his voice taking on an edge. Sasori was responsible for managing their image after all. They had to remain in the public eye to ensure their 'brand', as it were, remained relevant. Both of them hated it, of course, but it was a necessary evil.

"That's all she fucking wants," Deidara said, "I invited her here tonight – of course she won't bother, because it's not in public."

"Her schedule is probably arranged weeks in advance," Sasori said, "She isn't self-employed; she doesn't have the same luxuries as you do."

Deidara hissed, and Itachi did actually step back, "I can't believe you're fucking defending her, yeah? You don't even like her and here you're taking her fucking side!"

Sasori rolled his eyes again, "I don't like her: she's fucking dull. But you're being a dick, like you always are."

"She's trying to use me and I'm not fucking having it, yeah?" Deidara said, pointing at his oldest friend.

"Then break up with her, and move onto the next one. We'll be doing this again in a few weeks and then I can tell you this for the seventh time," Sasori shot back.

Deidara stopped short, "You've been counting?"

"Since doing this exact same fucking thing every other month started getting really fucking tiresome," Sasori pulled no punches. He wasn't as shouty as Deidara, but he had that same ruthless streak.

This clearly hit a nerve as Deidara didn't have an immediate comeback. Kisame took the initiative to call the night a write-off and stood up.

"My driver will be here in five, I'll drop you off Sakura-chan. You boys wanting a lift to the compound too?" he asked, but it was clear it wasn't really a suggestion. Shisui and Itachi nodded immediately, Shisui practically bouncing out of his seat. Sasori stayed where he was, and Tobi didn't look like he was going to go either. He was nearly always the peacemaker between the two, and was probably going to hang around to make sure they didn't actually fall out properly.

Deidara was still fizzing, but his friends leaving had knocked some of the edge off him. He even nodded when Sakura quietly and awkwardly thanked him for inviting her before scurrying off to keep close to Kisame. She risked a look back at him as they left and he looked a little lost.

As soon as they were in the car, and Kisame had given the driver directions, he barked a laugh, "Well, that was fucking awkward."

Shisui groaned, "Tell me about it. Sucks that was your first night over here, Sakura-chan."

"It could have been worse, right?" Sakura asked. She tried to make it sound rhetorical but it didn't come out that way.

Itachi nodded, "It's been much worse than that, don't worry."

Kisame shook his head, "I'll host next time, and we'll make sure it's a better night. Tell those boys to leave their shitty interpersonal problems outside."

Sakura was just quietly overcome with relief that the awkwardness was over for the night, but also really pleased that they were including her in future plans. Shisui filled the journey with the good stories about Deidara's terrible dating history, while Kisame laughed at his and Itachi's. Sakura was pretty sure she had them beat for pathetic romantic prospects, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

Kisame made sure she was into her building before they left, and she just headed straight to bed. She really wanted to text Ino to dissect the evening, but there was no way she was going to risk interrupting anything. She did text Tsunade to let her know she was home safe, but Tsunade was working a surgery shift so she wouldn't get it until later.

So when her phone buzzed later in the night just as she was falling asleep with a law textbook draped over her she wasn't sure who it was from at first.

As soon as she saw the first line she knew, "I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan," Deidara said in the message, "I'm usually not such a shit host and it's usually more fun. I was looking forward to hanging out with you tonight too. Thanks for the rum, btw. I'll make this up to you – promise!"

XXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. 7

Turns out being a grown-up is busy. Who knew?

XXXXX

Sakura woke to the sound of her front door opening with a bang, and Ino hollering in at her. It was a Sunday, it had been a stressful night, and it was pretty much her last free weekend before the term ramped up before the summer. She was always happy to see Ino, just that some times she was happier than others. She glowered until she heard the magic word 'breakfast' trilled in Ino's happiest tone, and then all was forgiven. She could smell the rolled pancakes from her bed, and it wasn't long before Ino appeared in the doorway clutching the take-away bag and two plates.

"I'm disappointed - but not surprised - that you're not only here, but here by yourself," Ino said, immediately scooting up under the covers next to Sakura who obligingly moved over to one side to let her in.

"I told you there wasn't going to be any pursuing," Sakura said loftily before a devious expression spread over her face, "But you're in a good mood. On a Sunday morning, before midday no less."

She followed up the assessment with wiggling eyebrows so Ino knew exactly what she was thinking. She got a bag of pancakes in the face as a reward, and she knew she was right.

"Oh shut up, Forehead, yes you're right all the time. It doesn't mean you have to be so smug about it," Ino griped, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Sakura squealed with delight, and not just about the pancakes, "Ok ok, tell me everything. You know I'm going to ask Sai about it and he'll suck all the romance out of it so you have to set the scene for me here."

"Ok, so, before we start, it wasn't like he stayed the night or anything," she said, digging her own pancake out and waving it in Sakura's face like a conductor's baton.

Sakura scoffed good-naturedly, "Well, no, I didn't think that. You're good, but I don't think anyone's that good."

"Well, no one else is going to get to find out," Ino continued, "He came over, and it was all casual at first. I showed him my designs and he spent a long time looking over them and only criticised some things!"

"Oh my god, he's in love with you," Sakura laughed, moving to dodge Ino's elbow to the ribs.

"So, anyway! We were just talking them through and putting everything together, and we were on the love-seat because that's where my desk is now, you know, after I got the light-box one delivered, and he turns to me -"

She cut herself off to grin and blush. It was a reaction that no one else would ever get to see outside her immediate family. Ino was a strong, independent woman, and she modelled herself on how Tsunade acted even without the benefit of the years worth of experiences. Sakura couldn't stop herself smiling with how lucky she was to still have such a wonderful connection with her oldest friend. She was going to get emotional herself in a minute.

"He turns to you and...?" Sakura prompted, dying to hear what happened next.

Ino ate a few mouthfuls to compose herself, before pressing her hand to her mouth and speaking around it, "He says, 'I hope you know how talented I think you are'."

The noise that Sakura made was so high pitched only dogs would have been able to hear it, "Seriously? Ino, I'm so happy for you! I didn't think he'd come out and say something that blatant 'til you were getting married or something!"

"I know! So, I didn't really wait around after that – I just leaned in and kissed him!" she finished, putting her hands over her face again and laughing.

Sakura took the opportunity to steal one of Ino's pancakes, quickly shoving it in her mouth, before asking all of her questions, "How was it? How did he react? It's going to happen again, right?"

Ino preened, ignoring Sakura's rolling eyes, "Of course it was good, I was involved. He kissed me back a bit, but I don't think he's been kissed before so I'll get to show him everything. He actually smiled, Forehead – not that weird smile he does when he's uncomfortable either, an actual smile."

"Of course he did, Piggy, he's the luckiest man in the world," Sakura replied earnestly.

Ino flushed and looked away, but the happiness was clear on her face. Sakura couldn't wait to corner Sai and get his take on the whole situation. It had always been obvious that the feelings between the two of them were mutual, but with Sai being so introverted a lot of their friends had given up hope. All it had taken was a lot of persistence, and the intervention of a fashion show, to bring it all together. Sakura could admit to herself that she was a little envious that two of her best friends had found something special, but she really couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"You're good to me, Forehead, I don't think I'd have gotten anywhere with him in the first place if it hadn't been for you translating him for me," Ino snickered.

Sakura nodded sagely, "Well, I didn't want all that time I spent learning 'Sasuke' to go to complete waste. Now, when are you seeing him again?"

"He's taking me to see the Kabuki this week – to be honest I think he was already going, so it just worked out nicely," she replied, "Talk about a proper date though!."

Sakura happened to know that Sai regularly went to the Kabuki theatre near his flat, but the fact he was bringing Ino into his most closely held hobbies definitely meant something. Sakura had only gone along a handful of times, and as far as she knew Naruto had never been. She decided not to mention it to Ino though, just in case she overthought it all. That was usually Sakura's area of expertise, but Ino could give her a run for her money when it came to things that really mattered.

"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it, but if you want to go to dinner too you'd better suggest it," Sakura said, already thinking about how for most people dinner would be a given if they were going on a date to the theatre, but probably not for Sai.

Ino nodded, "That's a good idea – I'll text him and ask what time so I can book a reservation somewhere. Is it weird that I'm actually nervous?"

"I don't think so – you've never liked a guy as much as you like Sai," Sakura reasoned, "And remember: if you're nervous think how bad he must be. I really doubt he's done this before."

"I know, I think that's part of why it's so bad for me. I mean, it's Sai, he's a friend, and if it doesn't work out it'll make things weird," Ino said, sighing and chewing on her nails again.

Sakura reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth. She knew what Ino's manicures cost. "It'll work out, Piggy, you guys have been friends for years. I can't see how it would go so wrong you can't just go back to that."

"Don't jinx it, Forehead," Ino warned, reaching up to touch the wood of the bed frame just in case.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, "Stop worrying so much, that's my thing."

Something obviously occurred to Ino because she sat up straighter, and pinned Sakura down with the stare she used for ferreting out gossip. It was like she was a mind-reader when she had people in her sights sometimes. Sakura had mentioned before that Ino should consider a career as a detective or something – no doubt the Uchihas would set her up with her own precinct once they saw her in action.

"Speaking of your things – how did last night go? Deidara come to his senses yet?" she demanded.

Sakura groaned, "No, of course not – that's not going to happen, remember? Especially not last night; oh my god it was so awkward."

Ino's eyebrows shot into her hair, and she motioned frantically for Sakura to continue.

"Deidara was pissed off with Sumire, and I mean he was pissed off. He wrecked his phone throwing it at the wall when she tried to call him. I was a bit scared actually; I was glad Kisame was there."

"I suppose he's always had a bad temper," Ino said, but she was frowning at the idea of Sakura being uncomfortable, "But being a dick to your friends when you've invited them over is pretty shitty."

Sakura nodded, "It wasn't a total disaster; Kisame said he'll host the next night and says I'll have a better time. So at least they actually like me enough to keep inviting me to things."

"Of course they like you; everyone likes you and your billboard brow," Ino said, poking her in the head like she'd done when they were kids, "Your actual problem is you're too nice; it's why you need me to keep an eye on you."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her, "I know, but you'll be too busy looking at Sai from now on; I'll just have to fend for myself," she said dramatically, throwing a hand over her face and collapsing back against the pillows.

"As if, Forehead, you're stuck with me."

XXXXX

For all the excitement over the weekend things quietened down again almost immediately.

There was probably a lot of arguing behind closed doors, but Sasori and Deidara remained friends, and Deidara had the good grace to apologise to everyone for his behaviour. He also listened to Sasori's advice and broke up with Sumire before it got uglier than it had to be. It was all over the gossip papers – apparently when people reached that level of celebrity unfollowing each other on social media might as well have been walking around with it on a placard.

Sakura wouldn't even have known if Ino hadn't texted her to say when she'd heard it from some of the other interns at the fashion house. It was getting towards the end of the school year and that meant final essays, and then exams. Literally everything took a back seat when Sakura was stressed about academia. It even took her a few hours to even process Ino's text her head was so full of procedure and citations.

The only break she was willing to take after the professors had laid out the final timetable was to see Neji off at the airport.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hinata whispered as they approached the main terminal building. Hiashi and Neji had so much luggage that they'd travelled separately; and Hanabi had arranged with the driver of the car with her and her sister in to pick Sakura up on-route.

"Wouldn't miss it,"Sakura whispered back, and Hinata clung tighter to both Sakura and Hanabi as they walked through the sliding doors. Not only because Neji was a close friend, but also because Hiashi was apparently still furious that his grown-up daughters were making their own decisions.

If Neji was old-fashioned, then Hiashi was practically a dinosaur when it came to etiquette. There would be no public scenes, but both women had predicted that he would lay on the guilt as thick as he could as a parting gift. Sakura was more than happy to be there to stop it happening. With his sense of decorum Hiashi wouldn't dream of being awful to his family in front of company. That was reserved for behind the closed doors of the Hyuuga Compound.

The Hyuugas were one of the oldest families in the city, maybe even the country, but they kept a much lower profile than their Uchiha cousins. They worked in private businesses and kept themselves very much to themselves. If it hadn't been for the fact that the high school Sakura and her friends went to was considered one of the best in the country they would probably have never met Neji and Hinata.

Neji spotted them first; he was always on guard around his uncle, and very little escaped his keen eyes. Sakura knew him, and she could read from his body-language how desperately unhappy – and pissed off – he really was. Nothing of it showed on his face though, and he nodded to them quietly as they approached.

"Girls, and Haruno-San," Hiashi greeted, the pause before her name speaking volumes about how thrilled he was she was there.

Sakura bowed in greeting, trying not look at Neji's amusement at his uncle's rudeness in case she started laughing. It was all going exactly as he'd predicted. Her presence meant that Hiashi stiffly said his goodbyes to his daughters, unable to be obnoxious, while Sakura was able to say hers to Neji.

He patiently bore her worrying as she demanded he text her when they landed safely, when they were safely in their new place, when he'd made it safely through a week, and whenever they would be heading home for a visit.

"Everything will be fine, Sakura," he assured her, "You worry too much."

He even managed to crack a smirk when she raised her eyebrows at his blatant hypocrisy. Making sure his uncle wasn't looking he drew her in for a brief but tight hug, and promised that he would keep her up to date so she wouldn't have to worry as much. She nodded into his chest, and valiantly suppressed the mixed emotions threatening to bubble out. This was hard enough for him without her making it worse.

"Take a picture of the Uchiha's face when he hears about how he's not getting your job," he asked, the barest hint of satisfaction crossing his face as he thought about it.

"You know Sai will record the whole thing," she said, not even joking. She'd be surprised if Sai wasn't already planning to be glued to her side so as not to miss a single minute of it.

Neji nodded, "I know, and don't take anything they say to heart. You've earned this."

Sakura was already on the verge of tears, and tried not to let them fall as Hinata and Hanabi took her place to say goodbye to their beloved cousin. Hanabi refused to move from her side, like some kind of guardian, but Hinata was faring better than they'd expected. More than likely because of the man who would be flying into the very same airport in a few weeks.

With no more than a few sniffles between the three of them they watched as the gate was called, and uncle and nephew disappeared into the boarding area. Hiashi didn't turn back, but Neji made sure to wave before the doors closed. It wasn't like it was goodbye forever, but it seemed strangely final.

Once her father was out of sight Hinata sobbed quietly into their arms; both out of sadness, but Sakura suspected there was a huge amount of relief in there too. With Hiashi out of the country Hinata was the de-facto head of the Hyuuga family, and though it was going to be hard she'd have a hell of a lot more say in her own life.

"Come on, let's get some dango before we head back," Sakura suggested. Despite being the same age as Hinata she was generally considered the 'grown-up' of the group a lot of the time. Something to do with living on her own and being physically unable to not mother everyone.

"Any excuse for dango," Hinata managed to joke in a watery voice. Sakura and Hanabi shared a look; she would be ok.

Sakura made a big show of shrugging as they walked back to the car, "You know me; I'm an opportunist at heart."

XXXXX

Other than that she'd gone to work, and the rest of her time was spent either in the library or in her flat surrounded by her notes. Her friends knew well enough to leave her be, and Itachi had passed on the message to his circles that she wasn't being anti-social by choice. He'd been much the same. He'd once nearly snapped out loud at Sasuke for interrupting him during his final year. Sasuke still spoke about it as one of the most terrifying moments of his life.

It was a Saturday night and Sakura had reached a point where she actually felt reasonably confident about the work in front of her. The two essays due at the end of the next week were written up, and she had colour-coded plans for all the past papers she could get her hands on. She also hadn't eaten all day. Or hardly moved from her living room table. Tsunade would have been worried with the sounds her bones made as she managed to get herself upright. A shower, some takeout, and checking in with the land of the living were the plans for the rest of the night.

It turned out to be excellent timing. Not long after she made it out of the shower and into some clothes Kisame texted her to say he and Itachi were dropping by before heading on to the Art Festival after party. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi had all asked her to come along, but she'd had to say no. Even with Ino being about as subtle as a brick in hinting she should dress up and 'enjoy herself'. She was so wound up she wouldn't have been any fun. Besides, she hadn't seen Deidara since 'the night' at his flat, and if she was honest she wasn't sure it wouldn't be weird.

Kisame was the perfect guest, and his warning gave her enough time to run around the flat making both it and herself presentable. The living room was still a huge mess, but she wasn't going to disturb her notes. They were in completely organised chaos. The buzzer rang downstairs and it occurred to her that Itachi had never been to her flat, and so, of course, neither had any of his friends. Hopefully her modest little place wasn't too much of a culture shock for them.

The stairway was very narrow, but Kisame managed to get up without too much trouble and without intimidating any of her neighbours. Not that she could see him behind the mountain of bags he was carrying when she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan, good to see you," he said jovially, allowing her to take some of the packages from off the top and stepping inside.

"You too, Kisame, Itachi," she said, as Itachi managed to make it over the threshold as Kisame headed for the kitchen, "Is everything ok?"

"Fine, Sakura-chan," Itachi said fondly, always faintly amused at her ability to worry about everyone she knew, "Although I confess I wish I still had the excuse of coursework for tonight."

Kisame snorted from the kitchen, "Don't be such a grouch, the after party is the best bit of the whole damn thing."

The slightly pained grimace that Itachi didn't bother concealing made it clear just how much he was enjoying the Art Festival altogether. Sakura giggled, but her reply was cut off by Kisame making a pained noise of his own.

"Sakura-chan, you have nothing in this place. My god, you don't even have soy sauce, how do you live like this?"

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair as Itachi gave her a look that pretty much confirmed that he knew all about her terrible diet. She be damned if she was going to admit anything now though.

"I've pretty much eaten everything in here over the last week or so – I've been so busy," she said, albeit without making eye-contact with Itachi and heading to join Kisame in her small kitchen.

Kisame, probably unable to fathom the concept of not cooking for himself regularly, seemed to accept this explanation. Instead focussing on shovelling piles of tupperware into her fridge and freezer as per the handwritten instructions on each.

"Mother has been worrying about you," Itachi explained from the doorway, "She seems to think you don't feed yourself properly when you're focussed on your studies."

Kisame nodded, "She wasn't wrong – just as well we were passing."

"I really appreciate it, thank you so much for taking the time to come all the way over here," Sakura said as Kisame finished his mini game of Tetris inside her fridge.

Kisame looked down at her, almost comically large in the space, "It's no trouble, Sakura-chan, besides it looks like we got here just in time to stop you starving to death."

"You know food is mother's way of making up father's behaviour to you as well. I don't think she'll forget it for some time to come," Itachi said, hoping to cut Sakura off before she could start worrying about it like he suspected she would.

At the mention of his father she did straighten up and lose some of the anxious posture. Itachi silently congratulated himself on another successful reading of a situation. Mikoto had been distraught and so quietly furious with Fugaku that he'd been spending most of his time in the station far away from his wife's domain. Frankly he deserved it, and it prevented him taking more steps to try and meddle in Madara's plans. At least until Sasuke was actually back in the country.

"I'll call her and tell her not to worry, besides, she's probably made his life super difficult since," Sakura laughed.

Itachi nodded but his reply was cut off by Kisame's phone ringing.

"It's Deidara," Kisame sighed, "Hello?"

He listened for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, "Yes, we're on our way – we're just at Sakura's so we're – no she isn't coming, Mikoto is just feeding her – no, we're not going to convince her, she doesn't need to deal with your weird colleagues – yes, yes, yes, - we'll be there in five."

He sighed again as he hung up the phone, "We'd better get over there. Sounds like Sasori is in fine form."

Itachi's lips thinned in as close to a pout as an Uchiha could ever allow themselves, "You don't happen to need help with your studies right now, do you?"

"I do have a couple of ess-"

"No, not a chance in hell," Kisame interrupted, "You are not getting out of this one, Itachi. If I have to go make nice with a bunch of weirdos then you do too. Only people with a real excuse, like Sakura-chan and that bastard Shisui, aren't there tonight."

Itachi sighed, "It is important to our friends."

Kisame shared an amused look with Sakura before hustling Itachi towards the door, "It is, just try and sound more human when you say it."

After showering them in another load of thanks and seeing them out Sakura waited a few seconds after closing the door in case they were listening before flinging herself into the kitchen to get some of Mikoto's cooking.

Somehow, despite being a busy nurse raising two difficult boys, a difficult husband, and occasionally a difficult Sakura, Mikoto had found the time to become one of the best cooks in the country. Sakura recognised she was probably biased, but not even Ichiraku Ramen could compete with Mikoto. She would never mention this though, Naruto would never forgive her. Sakura barely waited until it was out of the microwave before settling herself down and tucking in.

Ino had text her earlier in the day about the fashion show and she read through it again as she shovelled food into her mouth. It was next weekend and she still didn't have a date for it. Neji really had been her first choice, and the other guys she'd mentioned to all had convenient excuses. As if she was going to believe Kiba that he had plans that far in advance. She'd also asked Hinata and TenTen if they wanted to join her. Sai wouldn't mind being in the middle of a girl's night, and they'd probably appreciate it more.

Unfortunately it seemed that the universe was conspiring against her and no one was free. It was getting to the stage where she was really thinking of dropping it into the group chat with Itachi's friends. No doubt they'd all be very polite in their declines, but Tobi might be nice enough to come along if the rest of them weren't free. Also they were all drunk tonight, or at least most of them would be to cope with the Art Festival, so someone might agree before thinking it through.

Resolved she flicked over to that chat. It couldn't hurt to ask, and Ino would murder her if there was an empty seat near the front. If none of the guys could make it there was a couple of girls she studied with that she could ask if things got desperate.

"Hey guys, I hope you're having a good time tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I know this is super short notice, but I have a free ticket for my friend's fashion show next weekend and she'll kill me if I don't fill it. Is anyone free to come along with me and Sai?"

She read and reread the message about four times, and then decided to go get more food and phone Hinata before she sent it. Hinata was struggling with having fallen out with her father so badly, even if he was being totally unreasonable. She just needed an extra bit of reassurance to go along with seeing how much happier Hanabi was now they weren't getting dragged to another country. Sakura rarely fell out with Tsunade, but she knew how much it hurt while it was happening.

After speaking to her for nearly an hour, and triple-confirming that Hinata couldn't make the fashion show, she finally hung up and sent the message. She wasn't expecting a reply right away, although she reckoned Itachi was probably glued to his phone in the hope of some emergency that meant he could leave, so she put it on to charge in her room and returned to her living room to watch terrible tv. Otherwise she would just check it every five minutes and stress herself out.

'Ward 9' was on, but Sakura quickly flicked past it to cooking programmes. She told herself that she watched these because she was researching and if she watched enough she would finally develop cooking skills of her own. If she was honest with herself she watched them because they took up just enough brainpower to stop her worrying about other things without stopping her from relaxing. They were her personal work tradition, even if she'd stopped telling people about it because they laughed at her.

Eventually she bargained with herself that enough time had passed and she could go check her phone. She was a bit anxious to realise she'd already had a load of replies.

"Aw man, Sakura-chan, you should have said earlier – I would have gone but Sasori has us doing a fucking opening," Deidara had said, followed up with several crying emojis.

Kisame was travelling for business and didn't think he'd be back in time, and also questioned the wisdom of inviting any of the rest of the 'reprobates' as he called them. "These boys don't know how to behave," he'd texted, which sounded a little ominous.

Tobi and Sasori were also at the opening, and Shisui was working. Itachi had 'Uchiha commitments' that those not part of the family weren't privy to the details of. She'd expected as much but it was still disappointing, until she got a message from Hidan.

"Who needs these fucking losers when you have me? Call it a date!"

This was, of course, followed by an avalanche of ridicule.

"You'll have to wear a shirt all night, you sure you can cope?" Shisui asked.

"Hidan, you can't get through a social occasion without embarrassing yourself," Kisame reminded him.

"Sakura, don't let him talk you into his cult – he nearly got me once!" Tobi fretted.

Sakura laughed as Hidan, never one to let the judgement of others get him down, cheerfully told them all to fuck off. "I know you fuckers are jealous, but Sakura gets the pleasure of my company. I can pencil the rest of you in after."

"Thanks, Hidan, I really appreciate it!" she texted, "I warn you, it'll be pretty boring though – don't tell anyone I said that."

"Bitch, I make anything fun," Hidan replied, and Sakura knew better to be offended. He used derogatory language as terms of affection and it probably showed that he was serious about not minding attending with her more than anything else.

"You've picked a real charmer here," Sasori said, somehow managing to sound dry over text, "I don't think Sakura's idea of fun is the same as yours, Hidan."

This continued for a while and Sakura guessed that it meant the after-party wasn't exactly holding most of their attentions. Except maybe Deidara's as he hadn't said anything since the beginning. She messaged Hidan separately – he really was saving her a lot of trouble and she wanted him to know she really was thankful.

"What kind of man turns down a date with a pretty girl?" he messaged back with a few winking emojis, before asking her for the details of where he had to be and when.

Hidan was an irrepressible flirt, and Sakura could feel herself blushing. It was silly, really. As a priest flirting was the most he could do, but it was nice to be treated like a woman occasionally instead of a little sister. She could see the night actually being really fun with Hidan around, and now she wasn't going to be dateless she found herself actually looking forward to it.

She texted Ino that she could relax, she'd found a date. Ino had probably been worrying about it more than her.

"Oh really?" she got the text back almost immediately, "Who did you manage to rope in?"

"I resent the implication that I had to resort to 'roping'" she replied, even if they both knew that's exactly how it was, "Hidan said he's free to join us."

"The hot priest?" Ino said, "Nice! Shame about the priest part though."

"A bit, but I'm just happy you're not going to strangle me," she replied, and she really was.

"I wouldn't have. Maybe."

XXXXX

It had been a good week for Sakura. Itachi had found the time to read over both her final essays and barely had any criticism. She'd submitted them on Thursday with plenty of time in case something had gone wrong. Nothing ever went wrong, but she worked with her psychological need to plan ahead and was rewarded with time to double-check everything was submitted before the deadline.

She'd even had time for lunch with Ino, and Tsunade had taken her out for a celebratory dinner on Friday night after work. Itachi had come along when Tsunade had come up to fetch her and wouldn't take no for an answer from him. He'd even listened politely as Tsunade sketched out some designs on his father's dignity. Though his face hadn't changed, Sakura knew he was quietly pleased when Tsunade had referred to him as 'a good kid', and thanked him for looking after Sakura.

Most of Saturday was spent running around after the whirlwind that was Ino as she worked getting everything set up for the evening. Both her and Sai found themselves hanging curtains, setting up the chairs, and generally being used as unpaid labour while the actual designers ran around them in a flap. Sai hated this kind of frantic, chaotic event, but grimly bore it for Ino's sake.

Sakura had made sure to grill him for all the details of his budding romance, and he'd been good enough to indulge her. She could tell he wasn't quite sure why she was so interested, but appreciated it all the same.

"Remember, if you're ever uncomfortable you can tell her. I know Piggy, she can be full on," Sakura said to him quietly as they sat having a break behind the runway stage.

Sai nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, communication is the key to a good relationship."

Sakura was so excited by his referring to it as a 'relationship' that she didn't even call him out on clearly regurgitating something he'd read on the subject. Whatever made him feel more confident in this new sphere he was entering was fine by her.

"Damn right, and you know you can talk to me about anything. Ino's my best friend, but so are you, and I want you to be happy just as much as I want her to be," she said, waving her chopsticks in his face.

Sai smiled down into his lap without making eye-contact; the way he always did when he was happy. Sakura wanted to just shake him she was so excited for him. She didn't think he felt secure enough about it all yet though, and she didn't want to overwhelm him. Ino would never forgive her for spoiling this for her. She'd never forgive herself for that matter.

Sai was just about to say something when he spotted Ino bulldozing her way towards them and quickly closed his mouth. Sakura made a mental note to get him to say whatever it was whenever they had a free minute together. Ino was the clear and present danger right now, and they needed to focus on her.

"Ok, you two – we need you to clear out," Ino stated, completely without preamble or nicety.

Both of them stood up immediately. Not only was disobeying Ino right now potentially life-threatening, but they both sensed freedom was on the cards. Ino looked as frazzled as they'd seen her, and Sakura was privately jealous just how good she still managed to look. When Sakura was this stressed she looked like some kind of goblin that had been fished out of a lake.

"I've texted you both with everything you need to know, and if you're not here by half six I'm never speaking to either of you again," Ino rambled, before physically pushing them both towards the exit.

Sakura darted out of the building saying she would phone a taxi to give Ino and Sai some privacy. No doubt Sai would be his usual sweet and calming self, and Sakura didn't trust herself not to squeal with delight on seeing them together. She could save that for when they were more established. Sai did look a little flushed when he appeared outside, but Sakura chose not to mention it.

After all, there were other things to think about. Like the list of instructions Ino had sent over that had more in common with a military parade than hair, make-up, and clothing. Even Sai's list had nearly a dozen bullet points, and all he had to do was wear clothes and turn up on time.

She wasn't surprised with the level of detail; Ino was a control-freak when it came to her domain. She wouldn't even be surprised if she'd got ahold of Hidan somehow and forced him into following rules too. Even Hidan, who enjoyed flirting with danger, wouldn't have dared say no. She wondered if she should message him and double-check just in case.

They'd agreed that he would come over to her flat and they'd travel over early to make sure they were on time. They were going to meet Sai outside, and take their places early to give Ino as much moral support as they could. She wasn't entirely sure where Hidan stayed. None of the guys ever mentioned going to his place, and it was entirely possible he lived in some sort of monastery situation. Not the sort of place she could turn up in the clothes Ino had picked out for her.

The little black dress was nearly indecent, but it covered a hell of a lot more than what some of the models would be wearing so she didn't dare complain. With towering heels and something of a seventies' blow-dry she looked a bit ridiculous. Ino did know what she was doing though, and Sakura did appreciate how different she looked from the 'frumpy academic Sakura' that Ino was forever despairing of. There was no way she could keep up this level of effort all the time though.

She was ready early, naturally, and spent a good amount time taking some dumb selfies to send to the girls. Ino didn't respond, probably didn't have time to look, so Sakura would have to just hope that she'd followed the instructions correctly.

Her buzzer went just as she was texting Tenten back and she let Hidan into the building while she grabbed her purse and jacket. It was strange how she'd known these guys for ages, but within a week three of them had been to her flat for the first time.

"Knock knock, bitch!"he shouted, already opening her door and coming inside.

Sakura grinned and shouted from her room, "Hey, come on in – the taxi should be here soon."

"Nice place you got here; better than Deidara's shithole," he said, clearly lingering in the hall but having a good look around. The hallway and everywhere else was covered in pictures of her friends. It didn't cost anything like what Deidara's did either, which was even better.

She checked all her switches were off and came out to Hidan's low whistle of approval. She did her best not to blush, and did a spin in place, "You think I look ok? Ino was really strict about what I had to wear."

Hidan winked at her, "I want you to know that, right now, I regret every decision that lead me to become a priest, seriously."

He grinned as she giggled and told him to stop being ridiculous. She knew as well as he did that he didn't for one second regret following Jashin, but it was sweet of him to say it. The most she got out of her boys was a begrudged 'you look nice' and only because she'd trained them to say it. They just saw her as one of the boys.

Hidan was all man, and not exactly hard on the eyes either. Taking Shisui's advice to heart he was wearing a black shirt, even if it was open right down to the chest, and she was sure it was illegal for a priest to wear jeans that well. He also wasn't covered in blood and high as a kite, so the evening was already off to a great start.

"You know, I regret you becoming a priest too right now," she said with a grin, "But I'll just have to get over it."

Hidan really did have a killer smile, and she could admit to herself that she wasn't 100% kidding with that line. Men as good looking as that were wasted on religion. He, thankfully, took it as the joke she intended and threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the taxi.

"I'd make a 'getting you over me' gag if I didn't think Kisame would literally teleport over here to fuck me up," he laughed, "Seriously, he's just waiting to hear that I'm being a dick."

Sakura snickered, and decided to be brave and have fun without overthinking it, "You're always kind of a dick, does he mean more?"

Hidan was clearly overjoyed to hear Sakura swear, "I'm only a dick to people who deserve it, seriously, like those assholes we hang around with."

"I like those assholes!" Sakura defended, but totally unable to keep a straight face.

"Yeah yeah, Kisame is alright I guess, but the rest of them though – assholes," he chuckled.

"Has Kisame always been the responsible one?" she asked as they settled in the back of the taxi.

"Hell yeah," Hidan nodded earnestly, "The man's a genius. I couldn't tell you how many fuck-ups he's smoothed over. Must have been one hell of an dick in a previous life to get saddled with us."

Sakura's interest was peaked, despite Tobi's warning about it, "Does Jashinism believe in reincarnation then?"She just couldn't help it, she liked knowing things.

Hidan looked quite surprised that he was being asked a serious question about his religion. It was the butt of nearly all the jokes the guys made about him, but after his 'initiation' she couldn't really blame them. He gave her a quick run down of exactly how Jashinism supposedly worked, and apart from the slightly intense light in his eyes he wasn't too overbearing about it. He was a charismatic speaker, and she could see being a preacher played to his strengths.

Hidan paid for the taxi despite her protests, and even got out first to help her out of the car so she didn't flash everyone in the process. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked towards the entrance where Sai was standing trying hard to inconspicuous. He'd also followed Ino's instructions to the letter and was wearing green again.

"Sakura, Hidan," he greeted them with undisguised relief that they were here.

"Looking hot there, Sai," Hidan nodded towards him with a wink. Hidan was always equal-opportunities with his compliments whenever he wanted to give them.

It had flustered Sai the first few times, but now he took it in stride, "We should take our seats soon – it's nearly ten past."

Hidan held the door open as they filtered inside, "Your girl isn't going to murder us if we go by the fucking bar first, seriously," Hidan responded, already veering them in that direction with Sakura tucked under his arm again.

Sakura watched with delight as Sai was visibly pleased at having someone call Ino 'his girl'. There were already a few 'fashion types' milling around and they watched them with undisguised interest. Sakura had to resist the urge to yank her skirt down. The bar was mercifully quiet and they were quickly served to Sai's relief.

"Hey, before we go in – here," Hidan said, handing Sai his phone, "Get a picture of us. Make sure you get all that leg in so the guys see what a lucky bastard I am."

Sai, the artist that he was, spent time lining up the perfect shot. So long that by the time he was finished they were both laughing. He handed the phone back on the condition they went straight to their seats. The fashion types were also starting to sneer at the thought of people openly enjoying themselves at an event like this.

Their seats were right at the front of the runway as Ino had promised. If they'd actually been interested in fashion as opposed to just supporting a friend they would have been perfect. Ino, dolled up to the sex-goddess she truly was, was only able to poke her head out from behind the curtains, but it was enough for them to wave and show they were present.

"That girl is going to eat you alive," Hidan said with a whistle, clapping Sai on the shoulder over Sakura and leaving his arm along the back of the chair.

Sakura shook her head as Sai seemed to contemplate this for a moment, "Yes, probably," he responded.

Hidan barked a laugh, "My man," he said, like a proud uncle.

As the rest of the crowd filled up the space around them they looked through the pictures to pick the best one. Sai clearly had some strong opinions on which ones he preferred, but Hidan kept flicking past them too quick for him to get a word in. Finally settling on one they all agreed on – Sakura was more than happy with how good she looked – he sent it to the group chat with near a dozen winking emojis.

Sakura saved it and sent it on to the new chat Naruto had started up now he was on the way home. He had already planned his own surprise return party about four times, and constantly spammed them with the countdown of days. It had also taken over from his usual emails, and every day they all received about twenty messages about the things they were up to from him. Sasuke hadn't even said a word in it so far.

When an opportunity to rag on each other appeared Itachi's friends took no time in seizing it.

"Blink twice if you need a rescue, Sakura," Sasori replied to the picture almost immediately.

"If you have pepper spray go for the eyes!" Kisame followed.

"You both look great!" Tobi assured them with several hearts. Not quite in the same spirit as the rest, but appreciated all the same.

"Hidan, I'm going to arrest you for this," Shisui said, "This is not fair."

"Shisui, if father catches you on your phone he might arrest you," Itachi, the voice of reason, responded.

Hidan smugly read out the chat to Sai before the lights went down and they had to put their phones away.

Ino's portion of the show was near the end, right before the main event. Between the three of them they managed to look appropriately interested, and to keep any snide commentary to a minimum. The designers came out to introduce themselves and their aesthetic before each section. Ino showed no trace of the nerves she'd been plagued with as she described her line. She was magnificent, and Sakura had to elbow Hidan who wouldn't stop making suggestive faces at Sai the whole time.

As far as they could tell everything in Ino's show went off without a hitch. They weren't quite sure what made it successful or not, but none of the models fell over or anything, and people seemed to be talking positively about it around them. Once everything wrapped up the lights came back on, and everyone retreated back out into the foyer area to mingle. Ino wasn't able to join them right away, so they took up a position near the bar but mostly away from the rest of the attendees.

Hidan disappeared for a few minutes, and returned with an open bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"This was your idea, ok?" Hidan said, filling their glasses and pointing at Sai with the bottle, "Bitches love champagne."

Sakura, already a little tipsy, burst out laughing at the scandalised look a guy behind them gave Hidan. Sai looked quite touched that Hidan was helping out in his romantic endeavours, and Sakura promised solemnly that she wouldn't tell anyone what a sweetheart the priest actually was.

"Better not, I have a reputation to protect, seriously," he reminded them.

"What reputation?" Ino demanded, appearing from behind him.

"Kisame said I can't answer questions like that in 'polite company'," Hidan snickered, "But congrats on, well, whatever this was."

Ino, clearly having a good night – especially now the nerve-wracking part was over – just smirked and didn't murder him, "Thanks – hey, is that champagne?"

"Your man got it," Hidan lied effortlessly, shooting a finger gun at Sai.

Ino looked genuinely touched, but gave Sakura a look that clearly meant she thought they'd told Sai to do it. Sakura did her best to look innocent. She really did.

"To Ino, the best damn designer there is," Sakura toasted, raising her glass.

Ino rolled her eyes, but accepted the compliments and thanked them all for being there, "I mean it, you guys have been the best – well, not you," she said, waving her glass at Hidan who nodded, taking no offence, "and I couldn't have coped without you. Now let's get some pictures saying as we all look so hot."

Selfies of the four of them slowly working their way through the contents of the bar were sent through the night to the two main group chats. Ino insisted that they were all tagged with #doubledating to subtly alert everyone that something had shifted between her and Sai. Hidan was more than willing to go along with it; apparently his religion wasn't all that tech savvy.

The responses were as expected. Itachi's friends were all about making fun of Hidan. Naruto's chat was filled with congratulating Ino and making much more good-natured fun of Sakura and Sai. Sakura hadn't expected to have such a good night, but alcohol loosened everyone up and it turned out that high fashion types knew how to party.

They were on their way out of the place at nearly four in the morning when Sakura got a text from Deidara.

"Looks like you guys are having fun."

It wasn't in the main chat, but just to her, and she wasn't sure if she was reading it right, but he sounded angry.

"Just ignore that asshole," Hidan slurred as the taxi came up to her flat. He didn't say anything else, and Sakura could tell there was something more to it, but she decided to take his advice until she woke up the next day.

XXXXX

R/R


	8. 8

**Strike while the iron is hot and all that!**

 **XXXXX**

Sakura didn't have time to think about Deidara's message the next morning. Barely a few hours after getting home and falling face down into bed she was woken up by the sound of her flat's buzzer. Groaning with the sheer effort of moving when she was so hungover she managed to drag herself over to the intercom in case it was something important. It was.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, can I come in?"

Sakura pressed the button to let him in without a second thought. Itachi did not turn up at places unannounced. It wasn't in his nature, and it certainly wasn't how Mikoto had raised her boys.

She quickly yanked on some leggings, and did her best to wipe away the panda eyes she'd left herself with after not taking her makeup off properly. At least the amount of hairspray she'd put in the night before stopped her hair looking too greasy, even if it was sticking up a bit at the back. Itachi had seen her in worse states over the years, but he hadn't been her boss then.

In complete contrast to Hidan the previous evening Itachi knocked quietly and remained outside until she opened the door. She ushered him in quickly and quickly checked him over to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. It was ridiculous, but she'd grown up with Tsunade and it was always her first reaction with the people she cared about.

He didn't look hurt, but he did look damn tired. It was so early she wasn't sure if he'd even gone to bed. It was all in his posture; the slumped shoulders, the bowed head, all so unlike the usual straight and smart face he showed the world. He caught her concern and reached up to slide a hand down his face before pushing his hair back.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked, going for a teasing tone and somehow only managing to sound even more weary.

Sakura didn't think it was prudent to answer that; instead giving him an apologetic look and hustling him over to the sofa so he could sit.

"I'll make tea – I don't have much of your mother's cooking left, but -"

Itachi cut her off with a wave, "Tea would be appreciated, thank you."

Sakura nipped into the kitchen to make some. He clearly knew enough about her cooking skills if he didn't even trust her to heat up some of his mother's food. Sai probably let it slip, the traitor. A weird situation like this called for the biggest mugs, even if they did have pictures of Naruto all over them. He'd gotten everyone one as a going away present, and Neji had given Sakura his for safekeeping. Obviously the Hyuugas weren't going to let something fun mess up their aesthetic. They were, admittedly, alarmingly orange.

Itachi, to his credit, didn't comment on them and accepted his tea gratefully, "I am sorry to just drop in like this," he said quietly, "I rather stupidly left the compound without my phone."

Sakura was starting to get seriously worried. She could count on one hand the amount of times Itachi had forgotten something. It sounded like he'd stormed out, and she'd never once seen Itachi storm anywhere.

"It's no problem at all," she rushed to assure him, "You know you're always welcome – well, you know, now you know where I live."

He inclined his head in thanks, "You're too kind. I also apologise for the hour – I know you were out late last night as well."

Sakura grinned at the thought of how good the night had been, "Does it show?" she joked in an attempt to get some of the iron stiffness out of his shoulders.

He gave her an amused look that confirmed it very much did show, and she just fluffed her practically solid hair in a show of confidence she didn't feel in her delicate state. It was actually quite good that Itachi had appeared. With something else to focus on she didn't have to think about how her head was hurting and her stomach was rolling.

"I won't bother asking if everything is ok, but are you ok?" she asked softly, folding her legs underneath her at the other side of the sofa.

He sighed, and it was if the damn holding the tension broke. Reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose he finally relaxed against the cushions and faced her. "I am alright. I had a –" he paused as he searched for a word that encapsulated everything, " - disagreement with father."

Sakura couldn't help but note that falling out with the older generation was becoming something of a running theme for her friends at the moment. She made a mental note to be very understanding with Tsunade just in case it was catching.

"It must have been one hell of a disagreement," she commented, not willing to actively pry, but offering it as an avenue in case Itachi wanted to vent. He would understand immediately; it was a tactic he'd taught her after all.

He nodded absently, before focusing on her again, "It was. I'm afraid I can't give you any details – clan business, you understand – but I do not agree with the plans father has for expanding the clan's influence in the city. It was a lengthy meeting, and we quarrelled quite extensively."

Sakura winced in sympathy for him. By 'lengthy meeting' he clearly meant they'd been butting heads all evening and through until the morning. It took a lot for Itachi to lose his composure, but his father must have pushed him to the very brink.

"He's not going to marry you off or anything is he?" she asked, hoping that Itachi would find it at least as amusing as Neji had. It was only slightly less likely with the Uchiha than with the Hyuugas. Clans were strange, and she was grateful Tsunade took absolutely no notice of what the rest of the Senju got up to.

Itachi chuckled, and Sakura mentally punched the air in glee, "Not that I'm aware of, though I'm sure the thought has crossed mother's mind."

"Mikoto wouldn't put you through that. Well, not until you're at least thirty," Sakura said, giggling at the mental image of women forming a line out of the compound for the chance to marry Itachi. He wasn't top of those 'most eligible bachelors' lists for nothing.

Itachi grimaced, most likely picturing the same thing, "Thankfully my dignity isn't involved. Father hasn't lost his mind quite yet."

"Can Madara not do anything?" Sakura asked. Madara was the younger son, but his word still carried a large weight within the clan. It was how he'd snagged several of the most promising Uchiha for the firm.

"Unfortunately not. Uncle has very little interest in clan business. He rarely even attends the meetings. All he cares about is that the firm is left to its own devices," he responded.

Sakura could tell that he dearly wished he could do the same. However as the clan head's heir he wouldn't be afforded such a luxury, and he possessed too much loyalty to his clan to flout the responsibilities as Madara did. Madara was a law unto himself, much the same as Tsunade was, and even though he was a bit scary Sakura idolised him a little.

"I'm sorry you're having to deal with it all," she said sympathetically, "I know there's nothing I can really do, but you're always welcome here if you need a break."

Itachi looked rather touched by the offer, "Thank you, Sakura-chan, I appreciate it. I will try not to impose too often. I usually trouble Kisame, and he doesn't have studies that I would be interrupting."

Sakura waved him off, "Don't worry about it all, I mean it," she said firmly, "Besides, it means I can pick your brains from the comfort of my own home."

"Ah I see, you just want to use me," he teased.

Sakura giggled and shook her head, "Don't let you mother hear that; she'll string me up. Oh, shit," she said as the thought occurred to her, "If you don't have your phone do you want me to let her know you're here?"

"What, and have her demand we marry immediately?" Itachi snorted, "Shisui will be finishing his shift around now – if you let him know you can ask him to bring breakfast."

Sakura gave him a shrewd look, "Itachi, they don't call you a genius for nothing."

He inclined his head with a smirk, "I have my moments."

Sakura fetched her phone and texted Shisui with both an update and an order list. She didn't feel at all bad asking him to go to one of the more up-market breakfast places. Those deep Uchiha pockets were hers for the taking this particularly morning. Itachi was right, as always, and it wasn't long before his cousin texted back saying he had just finished and was on his way.

"He says he's surprised I'm alive after drinking with Hidan," Sakura said.

"You did look like you were having a good time – I think he forgets Tsunade raised you though," he said.

Sakura shrugged, "She's a machine; I don't know how she does it. It was such a good night though. It was really nice of Hidan to come along, I know fashion isn't exactly his thing."

"Hidan has a sixth sense for when he's going to have a good time," Itachi said, "He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to have fun when both Sasori and Deidara were stuck doing something boring as well."

The mention of his name brought Sakura's mind back to the text Deidara had sent her earlier, "What do you think this means? Oh -" she cut herself off.

She'd been flicking through her messages to show Itachi the text, but it had disappeared. The last text showing now was one telling her about the opening and complaining that he'd rather be anywhere else. Itachi was looking at her, and she had a moment where she wasn't sure if she'd been drunk and just invented it. Hidan had seen it though, and told her to ignore it.

"Sorry, Deidara text me last night, well, this morning. He said 'Looks like you guys are having fun' but, like, really passive-aggressive sounding? Hidan just told me to ignore him," she said, "I know we were spamming you guys, but I didn't think he'd be pissed off. The message is gone now though."

Itachi's lips had thinned, and Sakura could tell there was something he wasn't happy about, "Hidan's right – just ignore him. He doesn't like not being able to attend events because Sasori makes him work. If he's deleted it he knows he was being unreasonable."

It did make sense. Deidara loved being the one doing the fun things and being in the spotlight. If he was bored and stuck at some event he didn't want to be at he probably would start being snippy. If he had deleted it then she would just pretend it hadn't happened instead of calling him out and making it awkward. She didn't want him wrecking another phone after all.

Shisui arrived almost immediately after with a bag stuffed full of breakfast goodies, "The hungover look suits you, Sakura-chan," he teased.

"Shut up," she grumbled, reaching up in a vain effort to smooth her hair down, "Thank you for breakfast."

He grinned and had a go at helping with her hair before she shooed him away and headed to the kitchen. She made extra noise getting plates sorted so the cousins could have a bit of privacy to talk. Itachi would be able to tell him everything and she didn't want him to think that she was eavesdropping. Shisui had brought enough food to feed a small army and she doled most of it onto his plate. He was always hungry after a shift fighting crime.

Once she heard a lull in the soft muttering she reappeared with their food, "Did you clear the place out, Shisui? They must have been happy to see you."

"Everyone's always happy to see me," Shisui preened, though she could see he was looking worn and tense as well.

"I know," she said soothingly, "Are you alright?"

Shisui shrugged, "I'm alright, at least I don't have to deal with uncle just now."

"You're both welcome to stay as long as you want," Sakura assured them, "You both look like you could do with a sleep if I'm being totally honest."

"Don't I know it," Shisui agreed, barely concealing the huge yawn that followed with his fist.

"The sofa pulls out into a bed if you need it," she followed up, "I've got a couple of spare covers as well."

It was a mark of how tired they were that both men agreed; the food probably making them even more sleepy. She reckoned that Itachi was only willing to stay because his cousin was there as well. If he'd been on his own he would have left because he would be feeling like he was imposing too much. Neji wasn't the only one with some old-fashioned ideas on etiquette. Shisui had no such issues, and was more than willing to take her up on the offer and avoid the compound for as long as he could.

"I mean, I could always come share with you, Sakura-chan," Shisui said lazily as he sprawled out on the sofa bed. Itachi tutted at him and shoved him over to one side.

Sakura dumped the covers she was carrying onto him, "No way, I've seen you sleeping; you're like a starfish and I'm not letting you hog my space."

"A sexy starfish though," he said with a wink while Itachi wrinkled his nose.

"A very sexy starfish," she agreed drily, choosing to ignore the smug look Shisui gave Itachi who just stared back at him like he couldn't quite believe they were related.

Sakura staved off sleep in her own bed long enough to text Kisame to let them know she had both Uchiha on her sofa sleeping off family drama. He was due back later in the afternoon, and he liked to be kept up to date on the goings on of his friends. He didn't text her back, but he was probably still in the air. She wondered if she should let the other guys know, but then Shisui would have already done it if it was urgent.

XXXXX

A couple of hours sleep later and she felt like a new person. Mostly. She had drunk quite a lot the previous night. The living room was silent so she had a quick shower and was revising her exam plans when Kisame text her back to say he was outside. Not ringing the buzzer in case he woke up the boys was just so nice and so Kisame that she hoped they knew how lucky they were to have him.

For a man who'd been travelling for hours he somehow looked as fresh as a daisy when he appeared in the doorway. Sakura would kill to have that kind of stamina.

"Hey Sakura-chan, good to see you," he whispered, grinning down at her, "Hidan behaved himself last night, didn't he?"

Sakura smiled, "He was great! I mean, I think he scandalised a few people, but that's part of his charm. How was your trip?"

Kisame snorted, "As long as you kept him in line. Profitable, as always. Now why the hell are those two idiots making your hangover worse?"

They snuck to the door of the living room as Sakura filled him in, "Itachi says he usually goes to you but I'm happy for them to clutter up the place when you're not here."

Kisame, from his much higher vantage point, could see the two Uchiha curled up like kids on the sofa. Shisui really was a starfish, and was taking up about eighty percent of the available space. Itachi couldn't be comfortable with the way he was lying, but his cousin wasn't really giving him much of an option. Under Sakura's flowery covers they looked oddly peaceful.

"Oh this is so embarrassing," Kisame snickered, "I'm documenting this for posterity."

He snapped a few pictures and sent them over to Sakura. Apparently it was good practice to have back ups of your blackmail material. He even showed her some of the other incriminating pieces of evidence he'd collected over the years of knowing the guys. The one of Sasori passed out under a table with his underwear on the outside was a particular classic.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, I saw a nice grocer just down the street. I'll get some food and make lunch," Kisame decided, "How do you feel about a few extra mouths?" When she nodded he immediately texted the group chat with 'Sunday cookout at Sakura's; here's the address. Asses over here asap'.

"Are you sure?" Sakura wrung her hands, "You're a guest; I can't ask you to cook."

Kisame couldn't help himself and ruffled her hair, "That's why I'm not asking," he said with a wink, "If anything those boys should be cooking to thank you for letting them in."

"Shisui did bring breakfast over," she felt she should defend him, and then a thought occurred to her, "Do you mind if I come with you to the shops?"

He looked down at her curiously, "It's your house, you can do whatever you like."

Sakura motioned him down so she could whisper even more quietly than they were, "It's just – Well, it's just I can't cook and -"

Kisame reared back like she'd just told him she'd murdered someone, "What?" he hissed, "You live here by yourself! How do you manage?"

"I have a microwave," she said meekly, "and Mikoto feeds me a lot."

"Right," Kisame said, all business, "Get your coat – you've got learning to do."

Sakura grinned and rushed off as quietly as she could around the sleeping men to get ready to go out. She'd been hoping that he would just give her a few pointers on the simple stuff, and what she should be buying at the shops that weren't ready meals. This was even better, and helpfully disguised the fact she felt terrible he was doing the cooking in her place. She could at least help this way.

"Does Tsunade not cook?" he asked conversationally as they walked down the street.

Sakura laughed out loud, and then immediately felt bad about it, "No. Shishou had chefs when she was growing up, and she's always been too busy with the hospital to learn really."

Kisame nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. Besides, it'll make everyone feel better to know that there's something that woman can't do."

"You have to keep it a secret, you know," Sakura said solemnly, "It's our shared shame and I'm only letting you in on it because I trust you."

She smiled up at him cheekily but he looked quite choked up by it, "Your terrible, shameful secrets are safe with me," he promised, chuckling.

Kisame knew things about food that Sakura had never even once considered. They didn't spend long just in case the others were loitering around outside Sakura's building and intimidating the residents, but it was a whirlwind. She watched keenly as he inspected vegetables and tried to memorise his running commentary on what was in season and how to know something was ripe. There was no hope of remembering everything he knew about seasonings; he could give Itachi a run for his money on information retention. He didn't even let her pay although she tried to sneak in ahead of him at the cashier to do just that.

"When you're a qualified lawyer you can pick up the bill," he assured her, "Normal people don't let students pay for things. Besides Uchiha are a bunch of tight-asses. I bet they pay you like shit."

Sakura knew intellectually that Kisame could buy her groceries every day for the next fifty years and it wouldn't make a dent in his finances. It was also food for himself and his friends as well so it wasn't like charity, but she still resolved to be the one to buy things the next time around. She didn't want anyone thinking she was mooching off her new friends with having two meals in one day paid for.

Thankfully none of the others had turned up yet, and the cousins were still asleep by the time they got back. Kisame whipped off his jacket with a flourish and rolled up his sleeves ready to get down to business in her tiny kitchen.

"This reminds me of my halls," he said, pulling out pans and chopping boards that Sakura only vaguely remembered from when she moved in, "The kitchen in there was tiny as well."

"What did you study?" Sakura asked, "You mentioned you did business as a post-grad – was that your undergrad too?"

"Yup, business and politics," he replied, "When I was doing my post-grad we all had to take a couple of undergrad courses to make up the credits so I chose International Economic Law. Itachi and I were in the same tutorial group."

Sakura laughed, "I bet the other people in that group just loved having you two show them up at everything."

"You can't be the best if there's no one to compare to," he chuckled, preening only slightly, "Now wash your hands and chop up some of these."

Kisame was an excellent teacher. Patient, methodical, and able to explain things logically to his audience. She told him so, and he did say that he'd always thought of getting his PhD and going into lecturing. For her part Sakura had always been a good student, and the lunch was coming together nicely under Kisame's watchful eye.

Shisui was a lighter sleeper than his cousin, and also possessed of a stomach that demanded filling every couple of hours. The smells coming out of Sakura's kitchen were more than enough to coax him up, and he settled himself in a chair by the door.

"I want you both to know that you're my favourites," he said, resting his arms on the back of the chair and dropping his chin onto them.

Kisame spared him a glance over his shoulder as he tended to the pans, "Anyone who's feeding you at the present moment is your favourite," he reminded him.

"Yeah," Shisui agreed, unrepentant, "But you two are my favourite favourites."

"Sure, sure" Sakura said, looking up from the rice balls she was rolling with the sort of concentration reserved for brain surgery, "Do you have the time there?"

Shisui reached into his pocket for his phone, snickering as he read the messages, "It's nearly midday, and Hidan says the food had better be able to raise the dead. Also that you're a bad influence, Sakura-chan."

She rolled her eyes, "The tequila shots were his idea and he knows it."

"They're always his idea," Shisui grimaced.

The buzzer rang loudly and for about four seconds.

"That'll be Tobi here then," Kisame grunted.

Shisui went to let them in saying as Sakura was covered in rice. The noise had also woken Itachi up and he appeared in the kitchen like he'd just walked off a runway himself. Sakura couldn't understand how the men in her life always looked so good. It was enough to give a girl a complex.

"Lunch smells great! Oh I love your place, Sakura-chan!" Tobi burst in, followed by Sasori and Deidara. The very thought of having Deidara in her house would have sent her into anxious spasm even just a few weeks before. Now it seemed weirdly natural.

"Thank you," Sakura grinned at him, "I'm sorry there's not a lot of room though."

Itachi reminded Shisui that they should fold the sofa back up, and practically dragged him out to do it when it seemed like he was going to complain. Sasori immediately slid into the vacated seat while Deidara hovered in the background. Sakura risked a glance at him and he seemed a bit sheepish. Itachi was obviously right about him realising he was being unreasonable. He caught her eye and she just smiled at him as if to say all was forgiven. He nodded and looked away in a way that on anyone else Sakura would have called shy.

"So, good night, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked, giving her an amused look. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't look that bad.

"It was more fun than I was expecting. Ino is always going on about how judgemental the people are, but I guess we weren't really worth judging."

Sasori snickered, "Hidan is always worth judging."

"See how your pictures said #doubledating?" Tobi bounced excitedly and Sakura missed the way Deidara seemed to perk up and listen more closely, "Does that mean Ino and Sai...?"

Sakura laughed, "Sure does!" and they both made ridiculous noises of excitement that had the others sharing bemused expressions. "You have to keep it quiet though," she kept going, "It's all so new and I'll kill anyone who spoils it for them."

"What, Ino is with Sai now?" Shisui demanded, reappearing in the doorway and throwing an arm around Deidara's neck while he made noises of protest, "Kotetsu is going to be devastated. I think he'd nearly worked up the courage to let her know he exists."

"I didn't think Sai was -" Kisame paused, obviously searching for a way to phrase it without being rude, "Interested in dating," was what he managed to come up with. Several of the others nodded along with him.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You guys are mean. Sai's a sweetheart and just needed a bit more time."

"I'm so happy for them," Tobi sighed happily, "Do you think they'll invite us to the wedding?"

"If they don't you can be my plus one, promise," Sakura laughed.

Tobi demanded that they pinky swear it. Sakura was more than happy to despite the absolute derision from the rest of the guys. Kisame broke it up before it descended too far into name calling and started doling out the lunch. Sakura couldn't believe who easily he'd transformed the relatively simple ingredients he'd bought into such a meal.

"You helped," he said when she mentioned it, and laughed at the disbelieving look she shot him, "You did. A bit."

The buzzer went again, and Itachi let Hidan into the building. True to form he didn't bother knocking and just wandered right in, but he wasn't quite as garrulous as the night before. His usually immaculately slicked hair was loose around his shoulders, and he looked as tired as Sakura felt.

"Starting to feel your age there, Hidan?" Shisui hollered around a mouthful of food from the living room.

Hidan just gave him the finger, "There'd better be some food left, seriously," he grumbled.

Kisame rolled his eyes and handed him one of the plates he was carrying, "You're just in time. That locust hasn't had a chance to swarm."

Hidan grunted in thanks, and settled himself in the living room, only looking up from his food to point at Sakura when she came in with her lunch, "Woman, this is all your fucking fault."

"Jashin disapproves of liars," she sniffed, trying to keep a straight face and settling next to Itachi on the floor.

Sasori snorted as Hidan gave her the finger as well, "That's all it takes to shut you up?"

"You're all just lucky I survived last night, seriously" Hidan said, waving his chopsticks at his amused friends, "That she-devil over there can drink like a fucking fish."

Sakura hid her face in her bowl as she blushed, taking the compliment as it was intended. Hidan started regaling them with the best stories of the evening, only interrupted by Sakura when he was starting to get too ridiculous. She was also busy watching as Itachi's tension seeped away even further on being surrounded by his closest friends, food, and not being in any proximity to his father. Catching her watching him he smiled in reassurance that he was ok, and nudged her arm as Hidan accused her of ordering the fourth round of shots.

"Hidan! You said and I quote -" she was cut off by her phone ringing, "Sorry, I'll just -"

"That's father's number," Itachi said, leaning over to look at the unregistered call.

Sakura, and all the other people in the room, looked at her phone like it was some kind of poisonous reptile. Hesitantly, and motioning for them all to be quiet, she answered it.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura speaking," she said, automatically slipping into her 'work-phone' voice. "Oh, Fugaku-san, good afternoon. Itachi?" She stared at the man in question while Fugaku demanded to know if she'd seen him. Itachi nodded, figuring there was no point in concealing it.

"Yes, I have seen him. We're having lunch just now. Oh, he's – just in the bathroom," she lied, motioning for the rest of them to shut up even more frantically as Shisui started giggling.

"I'll certainly tell him you called, and -" she looked at the phone in disgust, "He just hung up on me," she said in disbelief.

Deidara snorted, "Uchiha manners, yeah?"

It was practically the first thing he'd said the whole time he'd been in her flat. If it wasn't for the nervous awareness she had for him she might have forgotten he was even there. Itachi wasn't going to rise to the bait, but Shisui was more than capable of picking up the gauntlet.

"Shut your hole, Deidara," he ordered. No one said he had to pick up the gauntlet in a mature way.

Deidara smirked at him, "Well, that was devastating."

"I can still hear noises," Shisui grumbled.

Sakura tuned out their bickering in favour of checking on Itachi, "At least he knows you haven't been hit by a bus or anything," she said, watching as the lines of tension clouded back over his face.

"I suppose that is something," he muttered, "We should probably go once lunch is over."

"He – he doesn't know where I live, does he? He's not going to turn up or anything?" she asked, the unappealing thought suddenly crossing her mind.

"We'll just barricade the door," Hidan said, already glancing around the room to see what he could use to do it.

Shisui immediately launched into a full-on breakdown of why that was a dumb idea and exactly what he would do in a stand-off situation like that. Itachi just rolled his eyes and assured her that Fugaku wasn't going to come over here in person.

"Just as well, I'm not in the fucking mood," Hidan said, "I nearly died."

Sakura laughed, "You fell down like four stairs, Hidan, you didn't nearly die."

"My life flashed before my eyes, seriously!" he continued, talking louder as if he hadn't heard her.

"I'm surprised you didn't die of shame reliving your life," Kisame snorted, "But Itachi's right; we should get going."

Sakura demurred, telling them there was no rush, but Itachi nudged her side again, "You have exams in just over a week," he reminded her gently, "I can tell you from experience that you can be hindered by people in this room."

The emphasis he put on 'hindered' made her laugh, and the others to complain, but he was right. She didn't have classes during the week, but she would be at the firm, and not doing well in the exam was just not an option. She couldn't face the prospect of Izuna revoking her traineeship. It really would be the alpaca farm in South America if that happened.

"When are you finished for the summer, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, already bouncing around picking up plates, "We'll have to have a big party!"

"Hell yeah!" Shisui agreed, "How about hosting another one of your cookouts, Kisame? You haven't lived until you've tried his barbecue, Sakura-chan, I swear."

Kisame smirked at him, "I suppose I could. Let us know when you're done, Sakura-chan, and bring Sai and his new girlfriend along too."

"You're an old romantic," Sasori said, "Or are you just curious?"

Kisame stood and stretched, practically touching the ceiling in Sakura's little flat, "Can't it be both?"

The men slowly filtered out to the hallway alternating between arguing with each other over what food Kisame should make, and thanking Sakura for hosting.

"I know I didn't really give you a choice," Kisame chuckled, "You're too nice."

"You guys are always welcome, you know that, just – maybe not until the exams are over," Sakura said, grinning at them.

Hidan threw an arm around her neck and pulled her in for a tight hug before heading for the door, "I'm going to go sleep off what you've done to me, bitch, see you soon."

"What are the chances we'll get any sleep when we get back?" Shisui asked Itachi, who just shook his head at the mostly rhetorical question.

"Thank you, for today," Itachi said, smiling tightly at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, supposing I survive the night."

Tobi practically knocked her over with his hug until Sasori pulled him off and pushed him out the door with a nod of thanks for lunch. She hadn't noticed Deidara was lurking until the others were already starting to head down the stairs.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" he asked, again strangely shy, "Look, I just wanted to say sorry, yeah?"

Sakura could feel that this was uneven ground. Here she was, alone in her flat with the man she'd been attracted to for months, and he was being all emotionally available. Ino would have been beside herself if she could see them now, but all Sakura could feel was nervous.

"What for?" she managed, impressed with how even her voice had come out.

He huffed in frustration and shoved a hand through his hair before looking at her, "I've been being a dick recently, yeah? I know I have. The guys are used to it, but I don't want you thinking I'm just like this all the time."

"I've handled Sasuke, remember? You're nowhere near as bad as he is," she said, doing her best to sound reassuring while also trying to joke a bit to break the overly intense atmosphere.

Deidara grinned, and it was as devastating as ever, "That's true. Hey, thanks for today – it was cool to see your place, yeah."

Sakura could feel her face heating up. She was totally ridiculous, and she knew it which was even worse. "Thanks for coming over," she said, "Lunch was all Kisame though."

"Well hey, we could get lunch if -" he was cut off by Kisame reappearing in the doorway, a dangerous look in his eyes that made Sakura instantly wary.

"Deidara, what part of leaving her to study do you not get? Just throw his ass out, Sakura-chan," he boomed, using what Itachi had dubbed his 'aggressive sale' voice.

Deidara looked thunderous, but Kisame steered him out apologising to Sakura the whole way. Sakura was left standing in her hallway not entirely sure what the hell had just happened.

XXXXX

She was none the wiser the next day as she headed into the firm. She'd been sorely tempted to text Deidara, but she wasn't entirely sure what she'd be getting herself into. He hadn't text her, so she resolved to forget about it until at least the next week. Nothing was more important than her exams, not even this faint glimmer of potential progress with her otherwise hopeless love life.

Itachi was just finishing up with his last client before lunch as she came into the office. Taniko-san had held her up a little trying to feel out if Sakura knew anything about the tensions within the Uchiha family. Really she just wanted to know if Itachi had been running his mouth. Suspecting as much Sakura played as innocent as she could. It probably wasn't enough to fool the battleaxe that was Taniko-san, but at least she had plausible deniability.

If Itachi knew anything about Kisame's strange behaviour it clearly wasn't near the top of his priorities. To the untrained eye he looked no different, but as soon as the client left it was obvious to Sakura how tense he was.

She busied herself making tea for him, and dropped her voice so they couldn't be overheard, "Are you ok, Itachi-san? How did yesterday go?"

He snorted bitterly, which she interpreted as not being a good sign, "About as well as I expected. Father's lectures are a test of endurance more than anything else."

Sakura winced; Fugaku was legendary for his ability to rant for extended periods of time, "I'm sorry, do you think it'll simmer down now he's got it out of his system?"

"For a while I think," he responded, "I don't intend to change my opinions, however, which may make this an on-going issue."

"Maybe once Sasuke is back it'll be better, or at least he'll be distracted sometimes," she said.

Itachi nodded, "A burden shared. Regaling little brother with what a disappointment he's been for the last two years will take up a sizeable portion of father's time."

Sakura laughed, "Silver linings."

Itachi smirked a little before recalling something, "Speaking of little brother, he's been in contact. They're both wrapping up their travels and heading towards where their flights are booked from. Sasuke is also very keen to know why you're spending any time with Hidan. He asked at least twice, in fact."

Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke didn't really like any of Itachi's friends, "Just wait 'til he hears Deidara was in my flat; he'll have an aneurysm."

Itachi was about to reply when the door to the office burst open making them both jump. Itachi's flinch was much less noticeable than hers of course, but she'd learned not to take it personally. In the doorway stood Jiraiya, looking as stressed as Sakura had ever seen him. Tsunade was the one who got stressed; to Jiraiya everything was water and he was the duck's back.

"You have to help!" he practically shouted, crossing the room in a few strides to be right up in their personal space.

"Are you alright, Ojisan?" Sakura asked, wondering if she should phone Tsunade and let her know that her oldest friend was having some sort of trauma.

"Sakura-chan, it's terrible! Itachi, my boy, I need you to use all your lawyerly powers to send this rat-bastard to jail!" Jiraiya continued, waving a loose-leaf manuscript in their faces.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering exactly how Jiraiya had managed to get past Taniko at reception, "Tell us more about the crime," he said, though it was clear from his tone he was sensing a waste of time.

"Read this!" Jiraiya demanded, thrusting the manuscript into Sakura's hands, "This – this – garbage! It's a downright copy of my own work! Have you seen the adult charts? This thief has made it to the top!"

Itachi's other eyebrow shot up as he listened to the man rant and rave about theft and forgery, while watching Sakura's face as she read through what Jiraiya had given her. Everyone had read some of the infamous Icha Icha series. It was almost like a rite of passage in the city for those of a certain age. He wasn't sure that Sakura had much interest in them though; all the main female characters were based on her adoptive mother.

"What do we need to do to finish this?" Jiraiya demanded, hands on hips in a strangely Tsunade-like stance.

Itachi bit back the sigh that was fighting to get out, "We have an intellectual property department within the firm. They would -"

"Nonsense – this is criminal so I want the best lawyer there is, and that's you!" Jiraiya waved him off, "The worst part is that whoever this is has somehow made my ideas terrible! Isn't it terrible, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's brows furrowed as she kept reading with a sort of morbid fascination, "I don't think I would have used the word 'pulsating' there, anyway," she said absentmindedly, flipping to the next page.

"See?" Jiraiya said, throwing his hands up, "I need your help, and everyone in this city knows you're the man for the job."

Itachi sighed and wondered how much it would take to convince Jiraiya that this wasn't tv, and what he had in mind was definitely not how the law worked. Sakura was his best ally here. If she couldn't talk Jiraiya down from this then he had a direct line to Tsunade who definitely could. If it took violence, well then that's just what it took.

"Ojisan, I think you do have a case that this is basically a re-write of 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume VI'," Sakura started.

"I knew I could count on you, Sakura-chan!" Jiraiya boomed.

"Itachi is right though – you really need to make an appointment with the Intellectual Property department," she held up a hand to stop the rant Jiraiya was about to launch into, "Itachi is the best lawyer in the firm, yes, but we need to be smart about this."

Both men listened with interest and Itachi chose not to comment on the fact she apparently knew the old goat's writing well enough to nail the book this mystery author was ripping off. Jiraiya had written something like fifty during his career. Sakura outlined her plan, which mostly involved getting the Intellectual Property department to gather information before they brought it to whoever this was, and Itachi doing very little.

"I don't know, between the boy here and the other one, the policeman, we could spring a trap on this guy right now," Jiraiya said, seemingly unconvinced.

"Ojisan," Sakura said, in a tone even Itachi recognised as the one Tsunade used on anyone daring to be difficult in her presence. Apparently Jiraiya recognised it too if his reaction was anything to go by. "You don't even know who this person is for a start, which is going to make arresting them quite difficult isn't it?"

"I – I suppose," Jiraiya muttered, pressing his index fingers together.

"And even if the police would take something like this seriously you would need to have all your evidence clearly presented wouldn't you?" she continued, leaning forward to press her points home.

"Yes – I -" he stuttered.

"You can't expect a judge to just take your word that this Sayuri here is the same character as Chiyo with the same story arc, now can you?" she asked, now leaning back and folding her arms in a way that made her more Tsunade-like than ever.

Jiraiya, for all his bluster, knew when he was beaten, "Alright, Sakura-chan, I suppose I should listen to that big brain of yours."

Sakura snorted, "If you don't do this right, you'll lose the case. It'll all come out in public too, and then your publishers will give you an even harder time than they do now."

Jiraiya paled. His relationship with his publishers was more like a war of attrition at times. They loved the ludicrous amount of money his works brought in, but were constantly trying to interfere in all aspects of them. The showdowns they'd had over Jiraiya's 'artistic vision' had very nearly left him without any way to get his books onto the market.

Bringing them up was an ace and within a few more minutes Sakura had convinced him to head over to the right department. He left with a promise to drop in for dinner with her and Tsunade as soon as he could. Sakura sighed with relief when he was out of the door, and looked up to find Itachi watching her with what could only be described as pride on his face.

"I love that man," she shrugged, and she did; he was like an uncle, "But I couldn't let him get you wrapped up in that, not when you have an actual job," she laughed.

Itachi smirked, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I think I just watched a masterclass as well."

Sakura laughed and waved a hand, "I can't take the credit – that was an exact copy of how Tsunade talks him out of stupid things."

"If you ever worry about your suitability for law I want you to remember today," Itachi smiled at her, "I even have some time left for lunch."

Sakura blushed like she always did when she received praise and busied herself with the papers all over her desk. Itachi laughed softly and headed for the door, only to pause halfway out and look at her.

"If you do have more photos with Hidan send them over to me. Little brother has been rather irritating recently."

XXXXX

R/R


End file.
